De cosas diminutas y otras maldiciones
by Roquel
Summary: Draco tiene claro el futuro que se espera de él. Sabe cual es su papel en el mundo, pero ahora se pregunta si no existe algo más que un futuro predicho. [Drarry]
1. Del Karma

**De cosas diminutas y otras maldiciones  
** **Por Roquel** **  
**

 **Parejas:** Drarry en el futuro, creo, y algunas otras que no vale la pena mencionar.

 **Genero:** Aventura, drama y romance

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

 **Notas:** Esta cosa lleva un año en proceso. ¡Un año! Iba a ser corta pero se volvió un monstruo devorador insatisfecho. Era el regalo de cumpleaños de Navleu, pero tuve que regalarle otra cosa porque no conseguí terminar.

Espero que esto esté rápido porque tengo la mayor parte de la historia bosquejada y solo me falta pulirla y terminarla.

 **Maldición I  
** **Del mal Karma** **  
**

 _Desde que tiene memoria, sus padres le han dejado claro que su destino es convertirse en la cabeza de la nueva generación Malfoy; y Draco nunca lo puso en duda. Para él, su destino es tan seguro como la cámara subterránea que su familia posee en Gringotts, —a la que podrá acceder en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad—. Su vida tiene un rumbo y una meta: Casarse con su prometida, heredar los negocios familiares y asegurarse de que la estirpe de su familia se mantiene pura._

 _En ningún momento se ha planteado arriesgar ese futuro por nadie y nunca jamás se ha puesto a pensar en otras opciones. Para él no las hay._

[…]

Draco tiene dieciséis años cuando su mundo se tuerce…, aunque si fuera honesto consigo mismo el rubio tendría que admitir que su vida lleva varios años en el filo de la navaja. Es su culpa y tiene tan mal karma que ahora tiene que sufrir la compañía de su peor pesadilla.

—uhg… ¿qué fue eso?

Bueno, no, también es culpa de Potter.

—¡Malfoy!

Draco aprieta los dientes mientras siente como la ira toma forma dentro de él. Intenta armarse de paciencia, cuenta hasta diez, como le aconseja su madre. Casi puede oír su voz a la perfección _: "Draco, siendo un caballero debes asegurarte de que tu voz es firme pero nunca te rebajes a gritar. No eres un vulgar mercader"_

—¡Malfoy!..., ¡¿en dónde estamos?!

 _Al diablo con la caballerosidad,_ piensa Draco con irritación. —¡En Hogsmeade!

—¡¿Hogs…?!—Potter parece estar de acuerdo en que la situación amerita un buen griterío porque su voz no deja de elevarse en pánico.—¡¿Y por qué ese árbol mide diez metros?!

—¡El árbol es perfectamente normal, Potter!

—¡¿Normal?! ¡Pero si es enorme!

—¡Porque nos encogieron!

[…]

 _Draco tiene cinco años cuando conoce a su prometida, Carlee Blake, una preciosa y delicada brujita de ascendencia francesa que, acostumbrada a la actitud pasivo-agresiva de su hermano mayor, queda encantada con ese niño igualito a ella._

 _Se tomaron tal apego durante aquel verano que sus padres se felicitaron por tan acertada decisión y se pasaron los meses dándose palmaditas uno al otro. El único que se pasó aquel verano como gato encerrado fue el hijo mayor de la familia Blake, que tiene entonces nueve años y una prometida por cuenta propia._

[…]

Es un sábado de Octubre con visita a Hogsmeade programada. De hecho es un sábado especial, puesto que al atardecer habrá una fiesta de celebración que conmemora la Fundación del Pueblo, así que los alumnos mayores tienen permiso para quedarse hasta medianoche a contemplar los fuegos artificiales.

Draco se ha pasado las últimas tres semanas esperando la salida con ilusión y se levanta en cuanto amanece. Se arregla con esmero, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa tonta que le aflora a cada rato. Antes de marcharse a desayunar se para frente al espejo una vez más, se evalúa con ojo crítico, toma aire y se va. Los nervios no le permiten comer y no participa en ninguna de las conversaciones que sus amigos sostienen. Su corazón ejecuta un triple salto mortal cuando una lechuza desconocida se detiene frente a él durante el desayuno. El animalito se le acerca y deja caer un sobre frente a su plato.

Nadie le presta atención al ave, siendo que ese momento hay un montón de lechuzas entregando correspondencia, pero Pansy, atenta como siempre a cualquier cosa que involucre a Draco, se inclina para enterarse del remitente. El rubio se apresura a guardar la misiva en su túnica mientras señala al búho de su familia que aterriza en ese preciso momento.

Apenas terminan de desayunar Draco se excusa para ir al baño.

—Te esperamos en la entrada, Draco.

—No es necesario; el profesor Snape tiene un problema con la redacción que entregamos el jueves y quiere verme para corregir mi nota. Los alcanzo en el pueblo.

El rubio se marcha antes de que nadie pueda preguntarle nada y en cuanto está fuera de la vista saca su carta. El sobre es pequeño y tiene su nombre escrito al frente con una letra molde que carece de remitente, aunque realmente no lo necesita pues reconocería esa letra en cualquier lado. Dentro del sobre hay un trozo de pergamino con una sola frase.

" _Lo siento"_

Draco le da la vuelta esperando encontrar una posdata pero el reverso está vacío. El rubio contempla el sobre con suspicacia, preguntándose porque el remitente no incluyó nada más.

 _Ya le preguntaré_ , piensa para sí mientras se encamina hacia la salida.

Espera hasta que todos sus amigos se pierden de vista antes de ponerse en la fila. No puede saber que hay otra persona tomando nota de su actitud sospechosa.

[…]

 _Draco tiene diez años cuando escucha por primera vez la palabra "marica"; y aunque no tiene constancia de lo que significa, por el tono de voz con el que se pronuncia, supone que no es agradable. Escucha a sus padres hablar en la sala, y es así como se entera que Cyril, el hermano mayor de Carlee, tiene "homosexualidad", lo que aparentemente lo inhabilita como el primogénito de los Blake._

— _El chico tiene catorce años y ha cancelado el compromiso con la hija de los Abbadie._

 _Lucius suena irritado, pero Draco supone que si el chico está enfermo lo mejor es darle tiempo para recuperarse._

— _¿Qué dicen sus padres?_

— _Su padre me ha dicho que en caso de necesidad, están dispuestos a realizar el ritual de progenie para Carlee._

 _Draco deja de prestar atención cuando la conversación deja de ser comprensible y se torna en discusiones sobre hechizos en latín. Tiene diez años y cosas más importantes que hacer que quedarse a escuchar cosas que no entiende._

[…]

Antes de cruzar la entrada a Hogsmeade, Draco se asegura de que no haya moros en la costa y se aparta del camino principal para dar un rodeo por la parte externa del pueblo. Hay muchísima maleza creciendo en esa zona así que Draco tiene que andar con cuidado de no pisar a un bichejo. En varias ocasiones se detiene porque le parece escuchar el ruido de pasos ajenos, pero al final se auto convence de que se trata del crujido de sus propias pisadas.

Cerca de la Casa de los Gritos hay un cobertizo, medio escondido por los árboles, donde vivía el antiguo cuidador de la casa. Su trabajo consistía en evitar que los muchachos del colegio entraran en la propiedad, y se aseguraba de mantener las ventanas y puertas bien tapiadas. Ahora, cuando la casa tiene varios años en desuso, el guardián se ha ido dejando tras de sí su hogar.

Draco procura refugiarse en los arboles cercanos al cobertizo, para vigilar si hay curiosos cerca de la casa. Tan pendiente está del grupo de muchachos que merodean por la zona, que el corazón casi se le sale por la boca cuando escucha la pregunta:

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

El rubio se gira para encontrarse a un Harry Potter despeinado y suspicaz.

Draco se traga el corazón que tiene atorado en la garganta y procura mantener una cara neutra pese a que su primer instinto es ponerse a gritar.

—Bueno, Potter, estamos de paseo en Hogsmeade, así que supongo que estoy paseando.

Intenta sonar sarcástico pero el susto lo ha descentrado y el condenado de Potter no deja de mirarlo con suspicacia.

—¿Por esta zona?

—No es una zona restringida.

—Sabes de lo que hablo, Malfoy.

—La verdad es que no, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Porque te separaste de tus amigos y en lugar de ir a buscarlos te has puesto a dar un rodeo por todo el pueblo.

Draco frunce el ceño incapaz de creer que Potter lo estuviera siguiendo. El moreno está apunto de añadir algo pero en ese momento se escucha que la puerta del cobertizo chirria al abrirse. Draco se distrae con el sonido y cuando se gira para espantar al moreno, el chico ya no está. El recelo y la duda se disparan, durante un segundo piensa en alucinaciones y fantasmas pero todo pensamiento desaparecen de su cabeza en cuanto escucha su voz.

—Hola, Draco.

[…]

 _Draco tiene doce años, y su vida avanza con normalidad hasta esa tarde tras el primer entrenamiento con el equipo de quidditch. Tiene un set de limpieza puesto a mano y se dispone a desenroscar el abrillantador cuando Warren se desnuda._

 _Stuart Warren está en séptimo, es golpeador y se pasa los días contando que cuando salga de Hogwarts tendrá un lugar garantizado en el equipo de quidditch de su padre. Draco ha cruzado un puñado de palabras con él y lo considera el ser más ruidoso del planeta. Hasta ese día. Hasta el día en que ve su espalda desnuda._

 _Es apenas un momento en el que Draco aparta los ojos del abrillantador y lo siguiente que sabes es que el mundo se inflama. Es un milagro que en ese momento Pucey esté contando una divertidísima anécdota que lo incluye a él y a una chica de sexto, por lo que nadie le presta atención a Malfoy._

 _Draco está acostumbrado a compartir los baños comunes con los chicos de su grado, pero ellos son flacuchos y pequeñitos —como él—, Warren en cambio cumplirá dieciocho años en unos meses y se ha pasado los últimos dos entrenando para ser jugador de Quidditch profesional._

 _La diferencia es abismal. La espalda de Warren es esbelta, morena y con una hilera de músculos definidos sin llegar a ser excesivos. Cada vez que se ríe se puede apreciar el delicado movimiento de los tendones bajo la piel sedosa. Cuando hace aspavientos con las manos, sus omoplatos se dibujan con una precisión abrumadora. Tal vez no sea un modelo de ropa interior, pero dentro de un par de años lo será._

 _Draco mira esa espalda y siente como el calor, una especie de bochorno devastador, le nace en el centro del pecho y se expande por todo su cuerpo. Cuando sea mayor y recuerde el momento lo asociará con la clase de vergüenza que sienten los chicos de su edad cuando por accidente se topan con un cuerpo femenino a medio vestir. Timidez, pánico, y descubrimiento._

 _Es una emoción innombrable. Tan repentina y brutal que Draco aparta la vista y se siente enrojecer. Sus dedos torpes sueltan la tapa del abrillantador y eso le permite bajar la cara y fingir que no tiene un remolino de emociones cruzándole el pecho._

 _Tal vez la mayoría descubre que es gay a los seis años cuando prefieren organizar fiestas de té, tal vez lo descubren durante el inevitable crush del mejor amigo —o amiga—. Por desgracia no es igual para todos. Para Draco no es una revelación divina, no es una certeza absoluta que de inmediato lo golpea como una pared de ladrillos. Es calor y bochorno. Es duda e incertidumbre. Durante semanas es incapaz de ponerle nombre a esa sensación electrizante que le sacude los dedos de los pies cuando Warren se le acerca, o cuando por accidente le toca encontrase con su cuerpo semidesnudo en los vestuarios._

[…]

El rubio se gira para encontrarse con la persona que menos espera ver.

—No puedo creer que seas tú.

Carlee Blake tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos de un azul vivido, su voz tiene un timbre claro y brillante, pero sus palabras suenan aceradas y furiosas. Draco la conoce tan bien que le resulta fácil distinguir con toda la claridad el atisbo de decepción que cruza fugazmente por su rostro, pero siendo una bruja orgullosa y tradicional, de inmediato adopta una actitud de feroz seguridad.

Draco desearía seguir su ejemplo, desearía no sentir miedo.

—¿No tienes nada que decirme?

Draco permanece rígido, incapaz de responder, hasta que consigue despegar sus labios y formular una pregunta—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo.

El malestar en la boca de su estómago se extiende por su pecho—Es día de excursión a Hogsmeade.—murmura con debilidad.

—Por favor, Draco, no me trates como estúpida. ¿Creíste que no me enteraría?

Draco se atraganta—No sé de lo que me estás hablando.

—¿Vas a mentirme?

—Yo no…

—Tuve que dejar mis clases para venir hasta aquí. Tuve que chantajear a mi elfo domestico para que me trajera sin decirle a mis padres. ¿Y aun así te atreves a mentirme?

Sintiéndose herida y humillada, Carlee procura soltarle la verdad de la forma más incisiva que puede. Su tono es despreciativo y provoca en Draco culpa y amargura, pero ella está demasiado enfadada para detenerse. De hecho la expresión de absoluto dolor en la cara del rubio aviva su ira en lugar de calmarla.

 _Cómo puedes, cómo puedes, cómopudiste_ …

—Nunca debiste humillarme de esta forma, Draco.

Le lanza el vial de poción que lleva en su mano. _No pensaba usarlo en ti_ , siente amargura al recordar la sensación de triunfo que sintió esa misma mañana cuando decidió encargarse del asunto, _tú me obligaste_ …

Su elfo domestico se materializa a su lado y ambos desaparecen; Draco se queda atrás, mirándola con la expresión de alguien a quien acaban de arrancarle el corazón.

Ni siquiera presta atención al humo rosa que comienza a envolverlo, ni a la voz que grita su nombre.

[…]

 _Draco cumple trece años y recibe los regalos acostumbrados. También recibe una lechuza de Carlee, que lo invita a visitar su casa durante el verano. Draco se abstiene de responder porque sabe que desde que cumplió nueve años la costumbre siempre ha sido que su prometida los visite durante las vacaciones, a veces acompañada de sus padres, pero nunca de su hermano._

 _Siendo el último mes de clases, la casa Slytherin ofrece una fiesta de despedida para los alumnos de séptimo. Stuart Warren se pasa toda la tarde bromeando y charlando con sus compañeros de cuarto y las chicas de séptimo, para cuando se reúne con el equipo de quidditch lleva encima varias rondas de whisky de fuego._

 _Draco soporta estoicamente el escándalo de Warren, que se la pasa abrazando a Pucey mientras lo anima a unirse al equipo de su padre. Cerca de las doce Draco se alista para marcharse. El movimiento atrae la atención de Warren que de inmediato suelta a Pucey y le pone un brazo sobre los hombros._

— _Tienes que vencer a Potter.—le balbucea Stuart mientras el rubio lucha por mantenerse derecho.—Tienes que enseñarle que la casa de Slytherin es de cuidado._

— _Eso ya lo sé.—gruñe Draco mientras se desembaraza de él._

 _El rubio se marcha a su dormitorio, se esconde tras las cortinas de su cama, se hace pelota bajo las sabanas e intenta controlar el loco repiqueteo de su corazón. Solo puede pensar en el calor del cuerpo de Warren, en su peso, en la forma de sus manos, en su voz._ El próximo año no estará aquí _, se dice con alivio pues eso significa que no habrá ansiedad. Draco cierra los ojos y ruega por conseguir que la emoción vibrante que siente en el pecho desaparezca._

[…]

Draco despierta con dolor de cabeza. Le toma unos segundos recordar: El encuentro con Carlee, su conversación, la poción, la nube rosa que salió del frasco… y a Potter gritando su nombre mientras se aproxima.

 _¡¿Potter?!_ La repentina aparición de Carlee consiguió que Draco se olvidará de él. El rubio se gira para encontrarse a Potter desmayado a su lado, bueno, no, no exactamente a un lado suyo, sino más bien casi encima de él. El rubio lo empuja y se para. El mareo casi lo manda al suelo pero consigue reponerse solo para descubrir que ahora el mundo mide cien veces más que él.

Los árboles, la maleza…, todo parece gigantesco. Incluso el frasco que está a su lado tiene un tamaño descomunal. Draco se aproxima a él y descubre restos de poción, apenas unas gotitas que para su tamaño resultan ser pequeños estanques. El rubio las examina con cuidado y no le cuesta trabajo identificar el tipo de pócima.

 _Debe ser algún tipo de modificación de la poción reductora,_ piensa y de pronto la magnitud de la situación lo golpea con fuerza. Rememora la conversación de Carlee y el recuerdo le resulta insoportable _._ Quiere estar solo, metido en su cama, envuelto en su dolor. Quiere esconderse del mundo y olvidar que ese día existió.

—¡Malfoy!

El pánico de Potter, su voz, sus preguntas, lo despiertan de su trance. La irritación crece dentro de él y lo ahoga. Ahora ya no tiene ganas de hundirse en la miseria, tiene ganas de liarse a gritos con alguien. Tiene ganas de enfadarse y pelear.

Draco se aferra a su ira como si fuera un salvavidas.

[…]

 _Es el verano después de cumplir trece años y Draco se prepara para el viaje a la mansión de los Blake, en Francia. Sus padres han accedido a la visita y su decisión fastidia a Draco; él tiene ganas de quedarse en casa y practicar quidditch. Tiene la emperrada idea de ganar la copa y borrar la satisfacción de la cara de Harry Potter, pero basta una orden directa de su padre para que Draco acalle sus protestas y se prepare para el viaje._

 _Los Blake los reciben con una fiesta. Carlee, que se ha convertido en una jovencita preciosa y altiva, recibe a Draco con una sonrisa y se pasa toda la tarde presentándolo con cada invitado que encuentran. Draco se deja llevar, entrenado como esta para soportar los pesados bailes y reuniones a los que asiste desde que tiene memoria; pero el viaje por red flu y el cambio de horario vuelve la fiesta aún más insoportable y Draco comienza a pensar en excusas para marcharse. Está listo para usar la vieja carta del sueño cuando —¡bendito sea merlín!— anuncian la hora de la cena._

 _La excusa del baño le sirve para apartarse de la multitud y encaminarse a un lugar más tranquilo._

 _Por desgracia no es el único buscando privacidad. Escucha las risas antes de ver a los dueños. Los extraños aparecen detrás de una de las estatuas del pasillo, seguramente salidos de algún pasaje secreto. Ellos se ríen con la desinhibición de aquellos que comparten una confianza total. Casi sin darse cuenta Draco registra la forma como sus manos se tocan y la forma como se miran, pero en cuanto se topan con él se detienen en seco. Por sus caras de espanto Draco supone que lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo no es algo que sus padres aprobarían._

 _El susto se les pasa en cuanto descubren que es solo un niño._

— _¿Quién eres tú?—pregunta en francés el más alto de ellos, su tono de voz no consigue intimidar a Draco._

 _La respuesta de Draco consiste en un alzamiento de ceja mientras le ofrece un gesto de fastidio._

— _Déjalo, Edmond—interrumpe el segundo extraño en un francés perfecto—en el futuro será mi cuñado._

 _Han pasado años desde la última vez que viera al hermano mayor de Carlee. Y en ese tiempo el muchacho ha crecido hasta volverse irreconocible. Cyril Blake, primogénito de casi diecisiete años, es alto, rubio y apuesto. Y por lo que su hermana cuenta en sus cartas, se está convirtiendo en la oveja negra de la familia._

— _¿Le dirá a alguien que nos vio?—pregunta el llamado Edmond, sin prestarle atención al rubio._

— _No...—responde Cyril con toda confianza.—...mi cuñado sabe guardar secretos, ¿a qué sí?_

 _Draco intenta fingir que sabe de lo que hablan, así que procura aparentar que maneja el asunto sin problemas._

— _No soy un soplón, —responde de mal modo._

 _Cyril sonríe, confiado.—Te lo dije._

 _Edmond no parece convencido y lo mira con reproche pero Cyril lo toma del brazo, —_ el movimiento es suave, amable, confiado— _y antes de marcharse se gira hacia el rubio._

— _Bienvenido, Draco Malfoy. No creas que olvidaré que te debo un favor._

 _Se marchan y Draco se pasa toda la cena pensando en el secretismo que compartían, en la forma como se miraban antes de toparse con él, en el suave roce entre sus brazos… Tampoco puede dejar de notar que no hay asientos preparados para ellos en el banquete que sus padres patrocinan._

… _._

 _capítulos_ _cortos._


	2. De la ira

**De cosas diminutas y otras maldiciones.  
** **Por Roquel** **  
**

Vamos con el segundo.

Sigue siendo Drarry, creo.

 **Maldición II  
** **De la ira.**

—¡Porque nos encogieron!—le grita el rubio sin sentirse mínimamente preocupado por la salud mental del moreno.

Harry se queda quieto, la boca ligeramente abierta. Draco empieza a creer que la verdad ha sido demasiado para él, pero entonces el moreno se ríe.

—¿Es una broma, Malfoy?

Draco se gira hacia él con la irritación desbordando su cuerpo. — ¿Qué?

—Muy elaborado pero poco original…

—¡Cierra la boca, Potter! ¡No tengo tiempo para convencerte de la verdad!

—¡No existe un hechizo que encoja a las personas!

—¡No es un hechizo, es una pócima!

—¡Nunca escuché de ella!

—¡Preparamos la poción reductora cuando estábamos en tercero!

Potter lo mira como si no recordara esa clase en particular, Malfoy no se sorprende, se nota que Potter tiene problemas con su memoria a largo plazo.

—¿Cómo puedes recordar algo que paso hace tres años?

 _Porque fue el año que inició el desastre…_

Pero Draco le dice:

—Me acuerdo que el profesor Snape intento usar la poción con la mascota de ese inútil de Longbottom.

—No te expresaras así de Neville.

—Es un inútil.

—¡Y tú un amargado!

—¡Y tú eres un enano flacucho y miope!

—¡Malfoy, basta!... ¿cómo es posible que nos encogieran? ¿No se supone que esa cosa solo funciona con animales?

Draco quiere seguir gritando. Se siente bien cuando lo hace, gritar lo hace olvidarse de cosas en las que no quiere pensar; pero al final aprieta los dientes y responde.

—Y objetos inanimados.

—Vaya, bueno, me alegra saber que en términos cósmicos tengo el mismo valor que una lámpara de escritorio.

—No seas imbécil. La pócima reductora solo funciona si es administrada oralmente; esa cosa se vaporizó, significa que es una variante de la misma poción.

—¿Una que afecta a los humanos?

—Obviamente.

—Deja el tonito de superioridad, Malfoy.

—Entonces deja de hacer observaciones estúpidas.

—Bien…—Potter suspira y se masajea las sienes sin dejar de mirarlo—es una clase de poción extremadamente difícil, ¿no? Puedo suponer que no es completamente legal, ¿o sí?

—Solo hay un puñado de personas en el mundo capaces de fabricarla y no entran dentro del término "legal".

Potter lo mira fijamente y Draco sospecha que ha dicho más de la cuenta—¿Y cómo es que tu amiga sabe prepararla?

Draco se tensa.

—No creo que ella la hiciera.

—Es decir que la compró.

—Probablemente.

—Siendo tu amiga, lo creo posible….

—… _cállate._

—Sí, claro, ¿me harás creer que tu conocimiento del tema es puramente teórico?

—Yo sé leer Potter. Y soy mucho mejor que tú en pociones.

—Cualquier persona es mejor que yo en pociones.

Draco parpadea.—Vaya, Potter, estamos de acuerdo en algo…, —Potter parece listo para responder pero Draco lo corta — En todo caso no es una poción mortal y solo provoca el encogimiento temporal.

—¡¿Temporal?!..., ¡¿por cuánto tiempo?!

Draco se encoge de hombros—No lo sé. —se inclina para seguir estudiando los residuos de la pócima y le da la espalda a Potter — Depende de la preparación.

—¡Así que podríamos quedarnos así durante años!

—Por supuesto que no. Tal vez unas horas, no más de tres días.

Potter se acerca y lo sujeta del brazo mientras grita. —¡¿Días?!

Draco se sacude queriendo librarse de él. —¡No me grites en la oreja!

—¡Es tú culpa que estemos aquí, así que si te grito, te aguantas!...

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Nadie te dijo que te acercaras! ¡De haberte quedado escondido la poción no te habría hecho efecto!

—¡No iba a quedarme parado viendo cómo te mataban!

Draco aprieta los dientes.

—¡A ti te da igual si me matan, si me muero o si termino sin los dos brazos!

—¡Yo no soy como tú! ¡No me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras te matan!

La confesión es tan repentina que Draco no tiene respuesta para eso, — _enterarte que tu peor enemigo no desea tu muerte puede dejarte sin palabras_ — y con la cara tan seria que tiene Potter ni siquiera puede burlarse de lo que ha dicho. Draco recurre a la indiferencia.

—Como sea, el efecto se pasará.

—¡¿Cuándo?!

—¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! — se sacude el brazo pero Potter lo sujeta con más fuerza — ¡Y haz el favor de soltarme!

— _¡_ ¿Cómo sabes que el efecto pasará?! ¡¿Qué tal si la poción sigue haciendo efecto y nos encogemos hasta desaparecer?!

—¡Estás siendo absurdo! Eso no pasará.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Porqué lo sé! ¡Deja de ponerte paranoico!

—¡No mido más de diez centímetros y me dices que no entre en pánico! ¡Me acaban de atacar con una poción del mercado negro y quieres me lo tome con calma!

— _¡Suéltame!_

—¡¿Cómo vamos a regresar a nuestro tamaño normal?!

—¡Con un _finite_!

Es un movimiento automático el que ambos realizan para buscar sus varitas, y cuando las encuentran se quedan con la boca abierta porque están tiradas en el suelo, intactas e inútiles, son dos palos largos que miden más que ellos.

—¡Malfoy!

—¡Lo sé!

—¡Nuestras varitas…! ¡¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?!

—¡Si dejas de gritar y me dejas revisar la poción veré si podemos hacer algo!

Potter se tensa y tras una lucha consigo mismo lo suelta. Draco se inclina sobre los restos de poción pero sin su varita no hay mucho más que pueda descubrir. _No hay aroma a Ballota, así que no habrá efectos secundarios. Y por la consistencia se ve que no la dejaron hervir más de una noche. Así que sus efectos no pueden durar más de tres días. Con suerte tal vez menos._

Draco se endereza y procede a explicarle la situación al moreno. Potter parece a punto de ponerse a gritar pero al final consigue mantener la entereza y respira con calma.

—¿Tú crees que volveremos a nuestro tamaño normal para mañana a la misma hora?

—Si tenemos suerte.

—Deberíamos atraer la atención de alguien. —sugiere Potter con nerviosismo.

—Es un sitio apartado del pueblo. Nadie viene por aquí. Y si están cerca no podrán oírnos a menos que estén justo encima de nosotros y eso significaría que estamos a punto de ser aplastados. Lo mejor es esperar.

—¿Y si mañana seguimos así, entonces qué?

—Entonces tendrás permiso para ponerte paranoico.

—No es gracioso Malfoy.

—Esta situación me causa tanta gracia como a ti, Potter, pero no tenemos otra opción. Sin magia no podemos finalizar el hechizo. Tenemos que esperar.

—Deberíamos acercarnos a Hogsmeade.

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Nos ponemos a gritar hasta que alguien nos oiga? ¿Y si uno de los gatos callejeros que viven por ahí decide que seremos su cena?

—Si podemos llegar a la casa de los gritos hay un pasaje que nos llevaría a Hogwarts…

—¡¿Te estás oyendo?! La casa de los gritos debe estar infestada de ratas. Y aun cuando no fuera así, llegar a la casa, atravesar el pasaje y llegar a Hogwarts sería un viaje larguísimo para alguien de nuestro tamaño. ¿Quién te dice que no nos perderemos?

—¿Así que tu sugerencia es que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada?

—Es la única opción.

—¡No es la única opción!

—¡Es la más sensata!

—¡Es absurdo!

—¡Pues haz lo que quieras!, yo me quedare aquí. Voy a sentarme en el suelo y voy a esperar que los efectos se pasen.

Draco se sienta y Potter se le queda viendo como si no diera crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¿Puedo saber porque no pareces mínimamente preocupado por nuestra situación?

Draco parpadea. —¿Esperas que entre en pánico y me ponga a gritar como un vulgar ignorante?—No hace falta que añada nada más pero por la forma como lo mira Harry capta el insulto.

Se tensa para no pegarle—Estabas gritando hace un momento.

—Tú me sacas de quicio.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Draco se maldice en cuanto la pregunta abandona su boca. En realidad no quiere prolongar la conversación pero la sola presencia de Potter lo pone de malas y ya no sabe cómo estarse callado. Y lo que es peor, el moreno aprovecha su metedura de pata para empezar a hurgar en cosas que sería mejor dejar en paz.

—Si cualquier otra persona te hubiera lanzado un hechizo para encoger, te habrías pasado la siguiente hora despotricando contra él y todos sus ancestros. Sin mencionar que habrías estado haciendo planes para volver a tu tamaño normal y cobrar venganza. Pero estás aceptando la realidad con demasiada calma.

—¿Qué sabes tú de cómo me comporto?

Potter se queda pensando, —tal vez no mucho—reconoce con cierto escepticismo. —Pero no pareces ser tú.

—¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!

—Sé que nunca te quedas callado en las cosas que no apruebas. Y eres dramático.

—No lo soy.

—Tengo decenas de ejemplos que demuestran exactamente lo contrario.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—En tercero, tras el incidente con Buckbeak te pasaste semanas exhibiendo tu brazo en un cabestrillo.

—Tu emplumado amigo me hizo una herida de quince centímetros.

—En segundo, después de nuestro duelo te pasaste días contando como casi mueres devorado por la serpiente.

—No fui el único que vio como azuzabas esa cosa contra mí.

—¿Y tengo que recordarte cierto incidente en el bosque prohibido?

—Tenía once años.

—Lo que digas.

—¡No me menosprecies, Potter! ¡Si tuvieras un poco de sentido común, habrías hecho lo mismo que yo! ¡Cualquier cosa que este devorando a un unicornio no es algo que quieras tener cerca! ¡Así que ahórrate tus prejuicios y desprecios!

Potter se calla ante el sermón y Draco aparta los ojos de él, sintiéndose repentinamente vulnerable. Permanecen en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Draco se sobresalta cuando escucha a Potter acercarse. Draco alza los ojos y se topa con una expresión inusual en el rostro del moreno. Ojos verdísimos que buscan respuestas a preguntas en las que Draco no quiere pensar.

[…]

 _Cuando Draco está en tercer año, Stuart Warren es un recuerdo vago, un recuerdo siempre asociado con electricidad. Esta demasiado ocupado con el torneo de quidditch, y con su primera visita a Hogsmeade, que casi no tiene tiempo para recordarlo. Además tiene problemas aún peores. Los dementores están cerca y cada vez que cruza cerca ellos lo inunda una sensación de desesperanza, la sensación de ser un inútil y no tener motivo para convertirse en el heredero de su familia._

 _Para empeorar la situación consigue un zarpazo de un hipogrifo durante su primera clase de Criaturas Mágicas. En ese momento Draco comprende que el mundo conspira en su contra._

 _Y entonces un domingo temprano recibe un paquete. Lo transporta una lechuza desconocida con el plumaje alborotado, —señal de que viene de muy lejos— y no trae remitente. Es demasiado temprano y la mayoría de los asientos en el gran comedor están vacíos. Draco toma el paquete y el animal se marcha sin despedirse. Dentro de la caja hay un pequeño tarro que tiene una nota adherida. Draco no reconoce la caligrafía y el único mensaje que aparece es corto:_

" _En pago por el favor que te debía"_

 _El ungüento tiene una etiqueta con unas escasas instrucciones de uso, pero lo más llamativo aparece en la etiqueta frontal del producto. "Borra cicatrices y evita que tu piel pierda su textura". Como slogan es corriente, pero de alguna forma consigue que Draco sonría._

 _A Draco le toma un par de días escribir una nota de agradecimiento, en principio porque no está seguro de si su sospecha es cierta y después porque no sabe que decir. Supone que Carlee debió hablar con su familia de su encuentro con el hipogrifo, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera Cyril quien se tomara la molestia de preocuparse. Está casi seguro de que el hermano lo hizo a espaldas de sus padres y hermana, y no tiene muy claro cuál es la forma más adecuada de responderle. Al final se conforma con una breve y concisa misiva donde le agradece el detalle._

 _Le sorprende, sin embargo, que Cyril le responda de vuelta, usando otra lechuza corriente y sin remitente, indicándole que no ha sido una molestia. Le cuenta de la vez que se lastimo la mano con un cuchillo en clase de pociones y de cómo la pomada consiguió eliminar toda cicatriz, y termina su carta con un simple:_ "Espero que te ayude de la misma forma y que tu herida sane pronto". _Draco la lee varias veces intentando decidir si quiere responder._

 _Sabe, gracias a las cartas que intercambia con Carlee, que Cyril se encuentra en una mala posición dentro de su ámbito familiar, la razón de ello nunca es dicha pero Draco ha madurado bastante para sospecharla. También sabe, sin que sus padres se lo digan, que establecer amistad con la oveja negra de otra familia es malo para su estatus._

 _Y es posible que Cyril también lo sepa porque sus dos cartas no llevan remitente._

 _Draco piensa mucho en esa segunda carta. El tono es amable y abierto, como si de alguna forma Cyril se alegrara de que alguien se tome la amabilidad de escribirle. La carta es corta, no hay preguntas en ella, ni nada que indique que requiera una respuesta, pero tampoco parece ser la clase de carta que marca el punto final de una conversación._

 _Draco se pregunta si es posible que la carta haya sido escrita de esa forma a propósito. Se pregunta si es posible que el heredero de los Blake pueda sentirse solo._

 _Una semana después se sienta a escribir una réplica. En ningún momento se disculpa por el tiempo transcurrido, se limita a dar noticias sobre su herida y sobre las cosas que no puede hacer. Cyril le contesta dos días después. Y durante los primeros tres meses sus cartas siempre serán cortas, con anécdotas o noticias, pero siempre dando la impresión de que Draco no está en obligación de contestarle._

 _Es a principios de diciembre cuando Draco se anima a formular una pregunta. Cyril le contesta y formula una propia. Y a partir de ese momento la conversación fluye. Se convierte en una carta por semana, a veces hasta dos, todas ellas largas, llenas de ideas, preguntas y recuerdos._

[…]

 _¿por qué paso esto?_

 _¿por qué ella hizo esto?_

 _¿por qué estás aquí?_

No es necesario que Potter formule las preguntas en voz alta para que Malfoy las escuche, así que no le sorprende cuando finalmente Potter pregunta.

—¿Por qué aceptas la situación como si fuera un castigo que te mereces?

Draco se tensa. Deja que la ira vuelva, la convoca con voraz ansiedad.

—¡Tú no sabes nada de mí, Potter!—Draco grita mientras lo mira a los ojos, intentando transmitir su desprecio y ultraje.— ¡No puedo actuar como esperas que lo haga! ¡No soy…!

—¿Quién es ella?

Draco se atraganta. El repentino cambio de tema lo toma por sorpresa. _Maldito Potter y su descaro._

—¡Te atre…!

—¿Quién es la chica que nos hizo esto?

—¡¿Crees…?!

—Dime su nombre.

Draco se calla. Cada intento de desviar la conversación solo provoca que Potter repita su pregunta una y otra vez. No suena enfadado pero su voz tiene el matiz de acero que pertenece a quien no descansará hasta conseguir la respuesta que quiere.

Draco aprieta los puños. Se da cuenta de su respiración irregular y procura calmarse. Por desgracia para él, Potter no muestra intenciones de querer ceder, permanece en la misma posición de espera.

Draco intenta ganar tiempo.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Es lógico querer saber el nombre de la persona que te maldice.

—No te maldijo a ti.

—Son tecnicismos Malfoy.

—Llámalos como quieras, pero el punto es que de haberte quedado escondido esto no habría pasado y no estaríamos viviendo está situación.

—¡Solo dime quién es!

—…

—Malfoy, — suena exasperado y cansado; el sonido resulta tan impropio del poderoso héroe que salvara el mundo mágico que una pequeña ( _pequeñísima)_ parte de Draco se siente culpable — ¿por qué no puedes decirme su nombre? Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

—…

—Te juro, Malfoy, que no le diré a nadie su nombre, ni diré quién es, a menos que tú me lo permitas.

Draco se rinde.

—…Carlee…

—…y la conoces, ¿por qué…?—el moreno prologa el sonido de la última "e" hasta que Draco aparta la vista de él y murmura.

—…es mi prometida.

Tras emitir un grito de sorpresa, Potter se queda mudo. Su expresión de horror sería graciosa si no fuera porque la situación fastidia al rubio. Potter abre la boca, seguramente con intención de preguntar algo, pero se lo piensa mejor y se aparta. Procura mantenerse a una distancia prudencial mientras finge que no tiene mil preguntas en la punta de la lengua.

Draco, mientras tanto, procura distraerse. Hace muchísimo frío, sin duda por culpa de los gigantescos árboles, así que intenta conjurar un hechizo calentador no verbal pero tampoco funciona.

—Oye, Malfoy, deberíamos buscar un refugio.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Prefieres quedarte aquí a morirte de frío?

—¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

—¿Buscar un lugar en el que no seamos presas fáciles?—suena mordaz e irritado, mil veces mejor que harto y exhausto.— Podríamos encender un fuego y ver si podemos conjurar un mensaje o algo.

Es demasiado trabajado para Draco, él prefiere quedarse ahí mientras sigue probando hechizos básicos. Su desinterés provoca que Potter se le quede viendo como si estuviera percatándose de algo importante.

—¿Oye Malfoy?... ¿viniste a esta parte del bosque para encontrarte con ella?

Draco finge sordera y se frota las manos congeladas.

—Malfoy…

—….

—Malfoy…

—Déjame en paz, Potter

—Pero, Malfoy…

—Te estoy diciendo que me dejes en paz.

—¡Malfoy!

Es el tono, aterrado y desprovisto de la calma anterior lo que alerta a Draco. El rubio se gira hacia Potter y después mira en la dirección en la que los ojos verdes permanecen fijos.

Hay una enorme —gigantesca—rata asomándose entre la maleza. Parece que los acaba de ver y está decidiendo si son comestibles. Tiene los ojillos de color negro fijos en ellos y sus bigotes se agitan contra su rostro. En cuanto decide que son alimento fácil suelta un chillido y embiste.

Draco se levanta de un salto y sin pensarlo dos veces echa a correr hacia Potter. En cuanto lo alcanza Harry lo sigue sin dudar. Corren internándose entre los altos tallos de maleza. Pueden escuchar el gruñido del roedor tras ellos.

—¡Dentro del tronco!—grita Potter en algún punto detrás de él.

Draco obedece, se pone a cuatro patas y se mete bajo la pequeña abertura en la base del árbol. Harry entra detrás de él, y al instante retroceden cuando el hocico de la rata intenta pasar por la abertura. El animal lucha por alcanzarlos pero la entrada es demasiado pequeña para dejar pasar su cuerpo.

Harry y Draco se apartan de ella y dejan que el animal continúe con su frenético intento por entrar.

—¿Quieres repetirme eso de que nada malo puede pasarnos?—ironiza Harry con la respiración agitada.

—Cállate, Potter, —responde Draco sin aliento mientras se recuesta contra la pared más alejada de la entrada—Estaremos a salvo si nos quedamos aquí.

Pero pronto queda claro que no podrán esconderse ahí indefinidamente. Los chillidos desesperados que la rata hace al intentar entrar los vuelve conscientes de que en cualquier momento el animal podría escabullirse para darse un festín con ellos. Es un sonido que crispa los nervios y los pone ansiosos.

...


	3. De la oscuridad

**De cosas diminutas y otras maldiciones.  
** **Por Roquel** **  
**

Saludos.

 **Maldición III  
** **De la Oscuridad, lugar donde reptan cosas innombrables.**

 _Es el verano antes de iniciar el cuarto año de Draco, y su padre lo sorprende con boletos para la final de quidditch. Draco queda de verse con sus amigos y después de pasarse toda la mañana con ellos casi se olvida que tiene que ver a su padre en las tribunas. Se despide de Blaise y el resto y se marcha hacia el estadio. Por el camino se distrae con la multitud de tiendas sepultadas bajo tréboles falsos de un verde intenso. Su atención es atraída por una pareja que discute a unos cuantos pasos frente a él._

 _A Draco le toma un segundo percatarse de que ambos son muchachos, altos, rubios y a todas luces extranjeros, pero hay algo en ellos que le resulta familiar. Se queda mirando como uno de ellos intenta retener al otro y cómo el otro se desprende con ira antes de perderse en la multitud. Draco no está seguro de porque permanece ahí, pero lo hace. Observa como el muchacho que se queda atrás mira hacia la muchedumbre esperando algo. Se queda quieto durante tanto tiempo que Draco comienza a sospechar que en realidad se ha dormido; pero no es así porque entonces el extraño gira lentamente y de alguna forma sus ojos se detienen en la figura inmóvil que lo observa._

 _Algo, Draco no está seguro de qué, parece roto en la breve sonrisa que Cyril Blake le dedica._

 _Draco se mueve sin darse cuenta. Se supone que tiene que encontrarse con su padre en media hora pero se olvida de ello cuando Cyril lo saluda con una mueca que parece la de alguien que acaba de perder la mitad de su vida._

 _Intercambian saludos corteses, como extraños que apenas se conocen, aunque en realidad se han pasado los últimos siete meses escribiendo largas cartas secretas. Se mueven porque han empezado a llamar la atención así que procuran alejarse hasta perderse entre la multitud. Cyril guarda silencio, demasiado pensativo y absorto, y Draco lo imita porque no está seguro de lo que puede decirle._

 _Se han alejado de la zona principal y hay menos personas a su alrededor. De pronto Cyril pierde su empuje y vuelve a quedarse estático, mirando hacia la multitud, viendo como un grupo de parejas jóvenes gritonean y se persiguen. Draco se para a su lado y hace la pregunta que considera adecuada._

— _¿Qué pasó?_

 _Cyril aspira con fuerza, sus ojos se humedecen pero no llora. Suspira con desaliento mientras su dique de secretos se resquebraja._

 _Draco escucha en silencio y sin sorpresa un relato que contesta las preguntas que lleva haciéndose desde que los viera en la mansión de los Blake cuando tenía trece años. ¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Tus padres lo saben? Preguntas que no tuvo valor para formular en voz alta y muchos menos en carta._

[…]

Draco intenta soportarlo pero no puede dejar de escuchar a la rata, y de pronto su comodidad se torna en estrés. Ya no puede estarse quieto y cambia de posición cada diez minutos. Siente la espalda tiesa y resentida, las piernas acalambradas y un dolor punzante en la región derecha de su cerebro. Vuelve a sentir frío, aunque esta vez es culpa del sudor que se ha enfriado.

—¿Crees que deberíamos buscar otra salida?... por si acaso.

La sugerencia de Potter es repentina pero Draco la recibe como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo, aunque no lo expresa en voz alta. - _Jamás haría algo así-_ Se limita a cabecear con aprobación mientras se pone de pie.

La "cueva" es en realidad el espacio que existe entre una de las ramas superiores del árbol y el suelo. A la derecha de la entrada hay una pared, a su izquierda hay un pasaje completamente oscuro. La luz que proviene de la entrada no alcanza a penetrar en él y los chicos se quedan de pie, mirándolo, mientras su resolución de alejarse muere en la entrada del túnel negro.

—¿Es mi imaginación o parece que el techo es más bajo en esa sección?—pregunta Malfoy con voz trémula.

—Debe ser por la falta de luz. —responde Potter con incertidumbre.

—¿Vamos a entrar?

—¿Tenemos opción?

Draco murmura en voz baja. —Podemos quedarnos aquí.

—¿Prefieres quedarte con la rata?

—Pues ahora que lo dices no me parece tan mala idea. Ella está afuera y nosotros adentro.

—No por mucho,— le señala el punto donde la rata escarba en la tierra seca.—Creo que de verdad tiene hambre.

—Se dará por vencida si no nos ve.

—Pero puede olernos.

—¿Sugieres que nos adentremos en la oscuridad para ver si encontramos otra salida?

—Podemos caminar un rato, pegados a la pared. Si no vemos ninguna salida cerca volvemos. Si el túnel se vuelve demasiado estrecho para caminar volvemos. ¿Qué dices?

—Que prefiero a la rata.

Draco suena malcriado sin proponérselo, como un niño que pequeño que expresa su desagrado de la manera más simple y directa del mundo; algo en la forma como se expresa provoca que Potter se ría, no una carcajada pero si un resoplido divertido. Es un sonido repentino, involuntario y sorpresivo. Draco lo observa con extrañeza y el moreno tose en un intento por recuperar el control.

—Alejémonos de la entrada —sugiere Potter con resolución. —Aunque sea por un rato, así la rata dejará de oírnos, es probable que se aburra y se vaya mientras estemos en el túnel.

Draco no parece convencido pero se encoge de hombros y lo sigue.

Avanzan despacio y con las manos apoyadas en el borde izquierdo. Potter va al frente y Draco se ha dejado convencer para ir detrás sujetando la túnica del moreno. El único sonido que se oye es el crujido de la tierra que se desvanece conforme se alejan. La oscuridad es total dentro del pasaje y huele a tierra húmeda.

Draco pierde la noción del tiempo mientras avanzan a ciegas. Tiene la terrible impresión de que no están solos pero se guarda de decir nada porque siente que si dice algo lo que sea que este en la oscuridad también sabrá que ellos están ahí. Está tan preocupado por no hacer ruido alguno que cuando Potter se detiene frente a él, Draco choca contra su espalda.

—¡¿Qué…?! —sisea el rubio en voz bajísima.

—¿No sientes que el piso comienza a inclinarse?

—¿Inclinarse?… ¿como si estuviéramos descendiendo?

—Algo así.

Draco no puede confirmarlo pero nunca está de más escuchar al niño-qué-vivió.

—Regresemos—murmura en voz baja.

Draco percibe que Potter se mueve junto a él, lo escucha hablar aunque no presta atención a lo que dice porque nota el aliento cálido contra su oreja y la sensación le provoca cosquillas. Intenta apartarse con tan mala suerte que sus pies se enredan entre sí.

Draco tropieza y estira la pierna para ofrecerse apoyo, pero resulta que el piso está inclinado y como su cuerpo no consigue salvar la diferencia de altura termina cayendo. Siente como Potter reacciona con esos malditos reflejos de quidditch. Nota su mano estirándose hacia él, pero su peso ejerce una fuerza excesiva y el desnivel del suelo no ayuda. Terminan chocando, pierden el equilibrio sin soltarse y ruedan en lo que parece una pendiente poco pronunciada.

Llegan a la base de la pendiente cubiertos de tierra y en un manojo de brazos y piernas; cada movimiento provoca codazos, patadas y golpes. Draco se gira sobre su eje pero tiene las piernas enredadas con Potter y cuando intenta apartarlas termina con un golpe en las espinillas. Al final consigue enderezarse pero con tan mala suerte que su codo se estrella con algo duro y por el quejido es probable que se trate de la cara del moreno.

—¿Potter?

Extiende las manos en su dirección, intentado verificar si está consciente, sus manos se encuentran con algo que está suavecito y esponjoso, reconoce la sensación, y le sorprende que esa cosa que Potter llama pelo tenga una textura tan curiosa. Lo escucha murmurar aunque no consigue entenderle.

—¿Qué?—murmura Draco intentando adivinar dónde rayos está la cara de Potter, a quien siente balancearse junto a él.

—Tiraste mis lentes.

Draco maldice entre dientes y se encorva para tantear en el suelo, pero Potter choca contra él y ambos vuelven a caer, esta vez Draco es el que gime cuando su mano se astilla.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que encontré tus lentes.

—Dámelos.

—Lo he dicho mal. Creo que encontré un trozo de tus lentes.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo un trozo de algo afilado y puntiagudo enterrado en la mano. Y creo haber sentido el armazón cuando nos caímos.

—¿Rompiste mis lentes?

—Tú empujaste.

—Malfoy.

—No te quejes, tampoco es como si los necesitarás en este preciso momento.

Potter gruñe en silencio y Draco se concentra en tantear su herida. Tan ensimismado está que ni siquiera se da cuenta del repentino silencio que rodea al moreno.

—¿Te has muerto?—pregunta el rubio en voz baja.

—¿Oyes eso?

Draco se calla y presta atención. Lo oye, sí, y quisiera no hacerlo, porque el sonido le provoca escalofríos. Se escucha como si algo —alguien— estuviera raspando la tierra. El sonido es tenue al principio, pero crece en intensidad, o así le parece a Draco que de pronto siente la necesidad de ponerse a gritar. Lo que sea que se esté acercando es gigantesco…, eso o son muchos — _muchísimos._

Draco gira-salta hacia atrás chocando contra el cuerpo del moreno.

—¿Qué son?—no importa si le está hablando a la oreja de Potter, a su nuca o a su espalda porque de lo único que quiere asegurarse es que su voz no consigue llegar hasta la cosa que se aproxima

—Creo que se mueven—otra vez nota el aliento cerca de su cara y si Draco no salta hacia atrás alejándose es porque hay otras cosas más apremiantes que preocuparse de si la boca de Potter está cerca o no.

Vuelven a quedarse callados y Draco procura no moverse mientras Potter respira junto a él. Draco se esfuerza por concentrarse en el sonido de la tierra siendo raspada. El sonido se intensifica y es imposible decir si el culpable está a su lado o a un kilómetro de distancia.

Entonces Draco nota que _algo_ está cerca. Lo siente por la repentina vibración en el aire, como si algo acabara de pasar a centímetros de él.

El rubio ahoga una maldición y se mueve, su nariz se estrella contra lo que supone es el rostro de Potter e intenta no sonar histérico mientras murmura pegado a él, _—lo he sentido cerca… se está moviendo… está aquí._

Potter lo hace callar con un breve _ssshh_.

Draco tiene los nervios a flor de piel. No puede ver nada en semejante oscuridad pero el resto de sus sentidos están alertas y siente con total precisión como su corazón late a ritmo desquiciado. Puede sentirlo en los oídos y en la garganta. Sus dedos notan la irregularidad de la tela que sujetan, y por debajo percibe el pulso de Potter. Siente que la mano de Potter lo aferra por la espalda, nota el contorno de sus nudillos contra ella. Siente el calor que emana su cuerpo.

—Retrocedamos.—Draco está casi seguro de que sus cabezas están a centímetros de distancia, porque no hay otra forma de que consigan escucharse susurrar entre sí.—Con cuidado.

Draco asiente inconscientemente y antes de que pueda emitir su respuesta en forma verbal, Potter se mueve. Siente como los músculos del brazo de Potter se tensan contra su espalda pero no hay tiempo para detenerse a pensar, se deja llevar. Deja que Potter lo guíe, se levantan apoyados uno con el otro, se tambalean pero consiguen avanzar.

Draco acuna su mano herida contra su pecho y la otra sujeta con firmeza la túnica de Potter. La mano del moreno está firmemente ubicada en su espalda, y de esa forma avanzan uno junto al otro sin tropezarse.

[…]

Es un alivio volver a ver la luz. Corren los últimos metros — _lo que para ellos son metros de distancia_ — y se inclinan a recuperar el aliento.

Para Draco la experiencia ha sido aterradora y aún siente los vestigios del pánico zumbando en los bordes de su consciencia. Sabe, y no necesita que nadie se lo confirme, que tendrá pesadillas donde está metido en ese hoyo a solo un paso de ser devorado.

—Tu plan fue un asco, Potter.

—Pero al menos funcionó.

Señala hacia la entrada vacía y Draco se apresura hacia ella. Nota que Potter se endereza pero no tiene intenciones de quedarse en ese túnel más tiempo del necesario. Es salir y aspirar el aire fresco con anhelo, siente la brisa cálida, el aroma a bosque. Y casi ni se da cuenta de la sombra que le salta encima.

Todo sucede tan deprisa que no consigue procesar lo que pasa. Escucha que Potter grita antes de que su cabeza azote contra el suelo y el mundo se vuelva negro.

[…]

 _Edmond Monrandé, hijo del primer ministro de magia francés, y Cyril Blake asisten al colegio de Beaxbutons en el mismo año escolar. Son amigos y compañeros, y pasan todos los veranos yendo de una mansión a la otra sin despegarse. Tienen el mismo gusto en música, hobbies y personas, y en algún momento durante su cuarto año escolar también descubrieron cierta afinidad en gustos no tan usuales. Un día, durante su quinto año, simplemente ocurrió. Un beso inocente que dio paso a otro no tanto. Experimentaron como adolescentes que eran y el mundo se volvió brillante e infinito._

 _Sus padres siempre alentaron su amistad, sabedores de que las relaciones políticas entre las familias Monrandé y Blake siempre son fructíferas, pero al mismo tiempo han dejado claro que no aprueban una familiaridad excesiva. Después de un terrible incidente con un paparazzi ambas familias decidieron limitar el contacto público y se aseguraron de acallar rumores incoherentes._

 _Cyril se burla de su puritanismo. Tiene quince años cuando decide terminar con su compromiso de boda, y sus padres lo toleran como quien sabe que su voluntad se cumplirá finalmente. Cyril los ignora y disfruta de su adolescencia. Disfruta de la privacidad que le ofrece el colegio y planea vacaciones conjuntas durante los largos veranos._

 _Pero Edmond es un caso aparte: Procura ser discreto en sus afectos, se asegura de nunca llamar la atención con deshonrosos encabezados y jamás ha hecho promesas a largo plazo. Tiene claro cuáles son sus obligaciones y está dispuesto a cumplirlas. Y es por ello que cuando sus padres programan la boda con su prometida no tiene más opción que reunirse con Cyril y decirle que han terminado._

 _Tiene que hacerlo durante la mundial de quidditch porque no hay forma de que puedan iniciar el colegio prolongando aún más la situación._

[…]

Draco despierta con dolor de cabeza, abre los ojos y la claridad excesiva lo hace cubrir su rostro. Gruñe entre dientes y se cubre la cara; intenta girar convencido de que sus mantas deben estar cerca pero una mano férrea lo sujeta del brazo.

—No te muevas demasiado. Te has golpeado la cabeza.

Le hace caso a la voz, aunque pertenezca al irritante de Potter; su estado semiconsciente le impide pensar en el motivo por el cual tiene al niño de oro en su alcoba. Se queda quieto un ratito, con los ojos cerrados, acostumbrándose a la conciencia. Le duele la espalda, las piernas y el cuerpo en general, y le toma un rato formular su primer pregunta.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En un árbol.

— _¡¿Qué?!_

Se endereza de golpe. Siente que las náuseas, el mareo y el dolor se combinan dentro de él. El cielo y el suelo intercambien posiciones, todo brilla con una luz cegadora y avasallante. Está listo para desmayarse cuando un par de manos se apoyan en sus hombros y estabilizan el mundo.

—Todo está bien, Malfoy.

El rubio se queda quieto, se obliga a enfocar su atención en la persona frente a él. Su visión esta borrosa debido a la luz pero fuerza sus ojos hasta distinguir contornos familiares. Deja que su mirada se deslice desde el pelo negro más desastroso que ha conocido, pasando por la cicatriz en forma de rayo que destaca sobre la piel clara, hasta llegar a sus ojos…

Ojos de un verde sorprendente.

 _No lleva lentes,_ el pensamiento es fugaz y Draco lo entierra en el fondo de su memoria. No se puede hacer otra cosa cuando descubres que el niño dorado tiene los ojos de un verde brillante con motas de un rojo pardo.

—¿Malfoy?

Potter no se atreve a sacudirlo, pero aprieta con suavidad sus hombros. Eso consigue que Draco reaccione e inmediatamente maldice por su repentina mudez.

Se libera de las manos de Potter con una sacudida; siente el cuerpo entumido, pero los recuerdos acuden en tropel… la cueva, la oscuridad, la luz….

—¿Qué fue lo que me salto encima?

Potter lo ayuda a recostarse mientras responde.—Un bichejo gigantesco.

—¿Y cómo fue que terminamos en un árbol?

El moreno se ríe nerviosamente y le cuenta del grillo. " _Fue una casualidad, una muy mala casualidad, que aparecieras en el momento en el que ese grillo saltó. Y fue una peor coincidencia que un pájaro decidiera convertirlo en su cena. Por desgracia para nosotros ibas incluido en el paquete"_

Draco cierra los ojos y no le cuesta trabajo imaginarse la escena. Puede perfilarla con bastante precisión: A Potter reaccionando con sus malditos reflejos, corriendo hacia él sin pensárselo dos veces, siendo el maldito héroe que es y aferrándose a él, al grillo o tal vez al pájaro, cargando con su peor enemigo lejos mientras el ave engulle su cena.

—¿Cómo vamos a bajar de aquí?

—Esa es una buena pregunta.

Guarda silencio y Draco aprovecha para hacer un recuento de sus heridas, además de los moretones, nota su mano punzando. Al mirarla descubre una corbata de color roja envolviéndola; el vendaje está apretado y consigue detener la hemorragia, pero el dolor está ahí, recordándole su miseria.

—Se curará.

Se gira para mirar a Potter. El chico dorado lo mira con una expresión tan parecida a la lástima que Draco nota su interior revolverse.

—Pero no quedará igual… —debe apartar los ojos de él, porque no soporta mirar esos ojos verdes llenos de falsa comprensión—nunca nada volverá a ser igual.

—Malfoy…

Le da la espalda mientras dice—Si no te importa me tomare una siesta. La cabeza no deja de punzarme.

Cierra los ojos por si Potter se atreve a verificar. Al principio no hace más que revivir ese maldito día, no hace más que pensar en los errores que ha cometido durante los últimos tres años. No deja de recordar la cara de desaprobación de Carlee. El cansancio finalmente lo invade y a diferencia de la inconciencia le permite soñar. Sueña con el beso que inicio la catástrofe. Sueña con _él_ , alto y guapo pero inaccesible. Sueña con esos momentos felices que le hicieron creer que era seguro desviarse de su camino preestablecido. Y entonces el sueño se transforma en pesadilla y sus peores miedos salen a flote: La cara de horror de sus padres, la humillación de su familia…

 _Draco, ¿cómo has podido?, ¿en qué estabas pensando?, draco, dracodracodraco… malfoy_

Se despierta con la mano de Potter sacudiendo su brazo.

—¿Malfoy?

—¿Qué?

—Hay alguien.

Draco se endereza de inmediato, lo hace tan rápido que se marea instantáneamente. La mano de Potter lo estabiliza. Está a punto de preguntar sobre los visitantes cuando los ve. Es imposible no reconocerlos siendo que se encuentran a solo unos pasos de su árbol. Y por supuesto que no los ven porque nadie se pone a mirar hacia arriba cuando te encuentras enfrascado en una acalorada discusión.

…


	4. De verdades y mentiras

**De cosas diminutas y otras maldiciones  
** **Por Roquel** **  
**

 **Agradecimientos:** Muchísimas gracias a las personitas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un mensajito.

Kasandra Potter. Sarahi. Alexis. Navleu. Guest.

Me alegra el día el saber que siguen la historia y que tienen dudas. Aquí respondemos a la gran mayoría, aún falta otro pedazo de historia, pero poco a poco.

….

 **Maldición IV  
** **De Verdades y Mentiras** **  
**

 _Cuando Draco llega a cuarto año la noticia del torneo de los tres magos lo mantiene ocupado. Saber que además los invitados se hospedaran en su sala común le genera una sensación de triunfo y gloria que hace mucho no sentía. Todo es perfecto hasta que lo conoce._

 _Draco se ha pasado toda la noche intentando conseguir un autógrafo de Victor Krum en vano, así que regresa a su sala común de mal humor, y no se toma a bien chocar contra uno de los invitados de Beauxbatons que parece no saber por dónde va. El rubio mira mal al muchacho pero su enfado se disuelve en cuanto lo oye hablar. Su voz es una delicia viva, dulce y sedosa, capaz de provocar un estallido de calor en la boca del estómago._

 _Tiene problemas con el inglés así que Draco lo saluda en francés; la respuesta del muchacho es una sonrisa brillante y majestuosa que provoca en el estómago del rubio una serie de acrobacias mortales. La sensación es indescriptible y deliciosa, tan agradable que Draco destierra recelos y dudas. Le trata con exquisita cortesía, con el carisma que reserva para su familia, le devuelve la sonrisa y le promete ayuda desinteresada._

 _Charlan durante un buen rato y Draco se entera de su nombre, su equipo favorito de quidditch, y su peculiar gusto por ciertos jugadores. Después de lo que parece una eternidad Marcus se despide de él después de preguntarle por el camino hacia el comedor, y en agradecimiento por su ayuda le regala una sonrisa deslumbrante, le pone la mano en el brazo y deposita un casto beso de despedida en su mejilla antes de despedirse con su sedosa voz._

 _En cuanto se queda solo Draco huye. La electricidad está de vuelta, el mundo gira con colores brillantes y su cuerpo vibra con vida propia._

[...]

Se aparecen en el claro junto a la cabaña abandonada. El muchacho alto y guapo sostiene del codo a la muchacha más pequeña. Él carga una expresión de terror y pánico difícil de describir, ella, en cambio, tiene la mandíbula tensa y los bellísimos ojos azules refulgentes de ira.

—¿En dónde está?

—Ya te dije que no lo sé.

—Debemos encontrarlo.

—¡Quiero irme a casa!

—Entonces ayúdame a buscarlo.

Ella se suelta de un tirón y lo enfrenta con ira desmedida.

—¡No!, ¡no quiero verlo!

—Pues eso debiste pensar antes de maldecirlo.

—¡No pensaba maldecir a nadie!

—¡Por Merlin, Carlee!, ¡no me mientas! Kipky me lo dijo todo después de verlo aplastarse las orejas: Me dijo que lo obligaste a traerte, me dijo que tomaste el frasco rosa del despacho de nuestro padre, me dijo lo que hiciste con esa cosa, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—¡Vine porque quise conocerlo!... Te oí ordenarle a Kipky que se encontrara con _él_ , ¡entonces no sabía quién era _**él**_! Mandaste al elfo con un mensaje, eso lo escuche, ibas a decirle de tu compromiso ¿o no?... Quería asegurarme que entendía que todo había terminado y que era mejor dejarte en paz.

—Lo has entendido todo mal, Carlee. Y en tu empeño has hecho un daño terrible.

—¿Entender mal? ¿Vas a decirme que tus encuentros con él son inocentes?

—¡Lo son!

—Y por eso te escabulles sin que nadie lo sepa. Por eso no le dices a nadie a dónde vas, por eso no me dijiste su nombre cuando te pregunte con quien te veías.

—No podía decírtelo.

—¡¿Y por qué no?!

—¡No puedo decírtelo! Pero te puedo prometer que no es lo que estás pensando.

—¡No te creo Cyril! ¿Niegas verte a escondidas con Draco, _mi prometido,_ y que planeabas deshacerte de él porque vas a casarte?

—¡No es así Carlee!

—Pues si quieres que te crea me dirás la verdad. O voy a ir directo con Narcissa a decirle que has estado molestando a su hijo.

—¡No te atrevas a decirle nada a ella!

—¿No? Pues entonces habla.

—No puedo, no es mi secreto.

—¿Pero si el de Draco?

—Olvida lo que dije.

—No voy a olvidarlo.

—¡Por favor Carlee! Dejemos esta discusión para después. Tenemos que buscarlo, puede estar en peligro.

—La poción no es permanente y no le hará daño. Si tiene su varita puede deshacer el hechizo con un finite, de lo contrario se quedará así un par de horas.

—¿Por qué la trajiste?

—Una precaución, en caso de que tú _amigo_ decidiera no hacer las cosas fáciles.

—Pero la usaste.

—Porque cuando llegue y lo vi a él… yo solo… no pude… ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Cyril?! Se supone que eres mi hermano.

Hay lágrimas bordeando sus bellos ojos y la imagen es tan desgarradora que su hermano se ablanda.

—No es…

—¡Ahórrate las mentiras para nuestros padres! ¡A mí no me mientes!... ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

—Carlee… —extiende los brazos hacia ella pero la muchacha retrocede—No es así…

—¿Se terminó?

—No hay nada que terminar.

—Le dije que te ibas a casar.

—... está bien; él ya lo sabía, no importa.

—¿Por qué estabas aquí?

—Porque Draco es mi amigo; a veces hablamos. Nos reunimos de vez en cuando y charlamos.

—Sobre qué.

—Sobre lo difícil que es ser hijo único. Lo difícil que es cumplir las expectativas.

—¿Hace cuánto que lo ves?

—No lo hagas sonar así, Carlee, no es así. Somos amigos.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Comenzamos a escribirnos cuando él estaba en tercero. Durante el campeonato de quidditch me encontró justo después de que Edmond rompiera conmigo. Me escucho sin juzgarme. Fue mi amigo cuando me sentía solo.

—¿Tu amigo?— esta vez no suena sarcástica ni herida, simplemente desdichada.—¿Por qué no lo dijiste entonces?

—Porque nuestros padres, tanto los nuestros como los de él, habrían armado un alboroto. De la misma forma que tú lo hiciste.

—Entiendo por qué no decírselo a nuestros padres, ¿pero y yo? ¿Qué había de malo en decírmelo?... ¿y por qué si ibas a verte hoy con él no me dijiste la verdad cuando te la pregunte?

—Porque no quería que vinieras.

—¿Por qué?

Cyril suspira.

—Porque no era conmigo con quien se suponía que él iba a verse.

[…]

 _La primera vez que Draco besa a Carlee tiene nueve años y siente una sana curiosidad. Ella acepta presionar sus labios con los de él durante cinco segundos, después le sonríe con la dulzura de los niños y lo olvida. Muchos besos vienen después de ese. Todos inocentes, todos llenos de curiosidad. Besos en la mejilla, besos castos en la boca, todos siempre suaves y dulces; y Draco aprende a disfrutar de su comodidad._

 _Cuando Marcus le besa la mejilla, en un gesto de simple agradecimiento, el mundo del rubio se sacude de pies a cabeza. El contacto es breve, sorpresivo, apenas un simple roce que provoca en Draco un estremecimiento. Le tiembla el estómago y se atraganta. Esa noche no duerme porque no puede dejar de pensar en la sensación, puede rememorarla con vívida claridad._

 _Y al día siguiente esa emoción devastadora vuelve cuando se encuentra con Marcus de camino a desayunar. El muchacho es dos años mayor que él y encantador, y se asegura de corresponder a su generosa ayuda con atención y carisma. Se pasan el resto del torneo charlando, riendo y apostando. Draco se alimenta de su sonrisa, se emociona cuando lo escucha._

 _Y cuando se despidan le regalará el que será su primer beso lleno de fuegos artificiales._

 _Sucede en la tarde de la última prueba. Ambos se escabullen para tener un poco de privacidad. Draco se está riendo y burlando de sus compañeros, especialmente de Potter, hasta que Marcus se sienta a su lado y lo besa._

 _El primer instinto de Draco es echarse para atrás y desaparecer. Se entiesa en su lugar y retrocede. Marcus no se aparta pero tampoco avanza, se queda ahí acariciando su mejilla como lo haría con una avecilla herida._

 _Draco respira entrecortadamente, no deja de mirar a los ojos del muchacho pero siente como si todo su cuerpo estuviera temblando. Cuando Marcus se inclina de nuevo y lo besa suave, Draco cierra los ojos y se inclina porque aunque quisiera huir siente que su cuerpo vibra con vida propia._

[…]

—¿Entonces con quién?

—Le corresponde a Draco decírtelo.

—Pero él no está aquí ahora.

—Carlee…

—Me lo dirás, tengo derecho a saberlo. Soy su prometida.

—…se supone que iba a encontrarse con Marcus.

—¿Quién es Marcus?

—Marcus Chamoun. Iba conmigo en el colegio, dos años por debajo pero ambos éramos parte del club de ajedrez y teníamos los mismos gustos; en el colegio él no solía charlar conmigo porque mantenía un perfil bajo, a diferencia de mí, pero acostumbrábamos hablar sobre lo que nos gustaba ver en un chico. Marcus conoció a Draco durante la visita que Beaxbutons hizo a Hogwarts durante el torneo de los tres magos y él le dijo que me conocía. Se escriben regularmente, pero a veces también lo visita. Hoy iba a verlo a él, pero Marcus me pidió que viniera en su lugar. No es la primera vez que me pide el favor, pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Los padres de Marcus lo mandan al extranjero para que siente cabeza. Marcus ha decidido marcharse, está muy contento con la idea, sus padres le prometen una sustanciosa pensión mensual y un departamento ahora que ha terminado la escuela pero siempre y cuando se consiga una prometida. Así que él me pidió que viniera en su lugar, me dijo que le había enviado una nota a Draco disculpándose pero quería asegurarse de que todo terminaba bien. Así que me tocaba venir y apoyarlo, pero los preparativos de mi boda se adelantaron para hoy y no podía faltar. Así que envíe al elfo para que le dijera que Marcus no iba a venir. Esperaba poder hablar con él después, pero ahora… puedo imaginarme la sorpresa y el miedo que debió sentir cuando te vio aparecer.

—¿Miedo?

—Miedo de que hubieses descubierto la verdad.

—¿Ver…dad?... ¿de qué hablas?... Draco no es… Draco no está…

—Draco es como yo; como Marcus. Y durante mucho tiempo lo negó y se mintió. Tiene miedo de decírselo a sus padres. Tiene miedo de decírtelo a ti. Por eso guarde el secreto. Porque el merece un amigo, alguien que puede escucharlo, que lo apoye; alguien que no vaya a juzgarlo.

Antes de que Carlee pueda decir nada es el elfo domestico el que aparece de vuelta. Les informa que la prometida de Cyril ha llegado y que sus padres exigen su presencia para recibirlos. El muchacho no parece particularmente feliz, pero su hermana se prende del elfo sin mirarlo.

—Vámonos.

[…]

 _El beso existe en sus recuerdos y pese a sentirse eufórico cada vez que lo evoca, Draco también siente culpa. Es fácil lidiar con la culpa cuando se está en la escuela, es fácil perderse en la sensación y sonreír como un idiota. Draco se pasa el resto de ese año escolar sintiéndose dividido entre el terror de enfrentar a sus padres, como si su desliz estuviera impreso en su rostro, o la euforia de cerrar los ojos y rememorar ese primer beso que altero su cuerpo como nada nunca lo ha hecho. Ni siquiera la perspectiva de tener el regreso del señor tenebroso lo afecta, pues según sus padres no es algo de lo que él deba preocuparse._

 _De lo que si se preocupa es que al volver a casa recibe la noticia de que sus padres han decidido visitar a la familia de Carlee. Draco debe soportar la decisión y preparar las maletas._

 _Los Blake los reciben con una fiesta fastuosa y enorme, Draco descubre en ese momento que en realidad se trata de su fiesta de compromiso. Tiene quince años y es natural que sus padres estén listos para presentar a la que será su futura nuera. Carlee se pasea entre los invitados saludando a cada uno de ellos por nombre y posición, Draco la sigue ofreciendo saludos corteses y sonrisas, pero eventualmente se harta de la farsa y se escabulle para tomar aire y alejarse de todas las miradas_

 _Se encuentra a Cyril en el patio trasero, fumando. Un hábito que el muchacho ha desarrollado desde su ruptura con Edmond._

— _Estaba preguntándome cuánto tardarías en hartarte del ruido—murmura Cyril cuando Draco se sienta junto a él._

— _Quería hablarte de algo._

— _Pues empieza, porque Carlee no tardará en buscarte._

— _No sé cómo empezar._

— _Solo dilo. Bien sabes que yo no voy a juzgarte y que no tengo intenciones de delatarte._

— _Creo que hice algo inapropiado…_

— _¿Crees? Pues si no estás seguro es porque seguramente no es malo, pero tus arraigados prejuicios te obligan a pensar que has hecho algo mal._

— _Besé a un chico._

 _Cyril se ríe._

— _Oh, sí, oí sobre eso. Marcus me ha dicho que besas de fábula._

 _El terror en el rostro de Draco es violento. Su tez palidece, sus labios se tornan blanquecinos, y sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente. No salta y no se aleja porque su cuerpo no le responde._

— _¿Te lo dijo?—balbucea el rubio con la voz aterrorizada._

 _Su miedo se manifiesta de tal forma que Cyril abandona su cigarro y lo mira con empatía._

— _Me lo dijo porque nos conocemos, porque sabe que no corre peligro en decírmelo a mí y porque le dijiste que me conoces. No tengas miedo. No se lo dirá a nadie más._

 _Draco respira profundamente intentando calmar el miedo paralizante que anida en su interior._

— _¿Qué hago ahora?_

— _¿Hacer? ¿a qué te refieres?_

— _Marcus quiere que le escriba, también quiere que nos veamos._

— _Pues no debería importarte lo que él quiera. La pregunta debería ser si tú quieres escribirle._

—…

— _¿Lo quieres?_

—… _sí._

— _Pues entonces hazlo._

— _Pero…_

— _¿Pero qué…?_

— _Tú hermana…_

— _Carlee no tiene nada que ver con esto. Si quieres escribirle a Marcus hazlo y si no quieres no lo hagas. Marcus es un amigo y te casaras con mi hermana, ¿cuál es el problema?_

—…

— _¿Quieres besarlo de nuevo?_

 _Draco enrojece de forma fulminante, Cyril suspira y toma otro cigarro de su paquete. Tiene la expresión de alguien que ya no guarda ilusión alguna._

— _Mira Draco, tienes tres opciones: Una: Fingir que el beso no ocurrió y que no te provocó interés, te olvidas de Marcus y de los que son como nosotros, te casas con Carlee como desean tus padres, y la haces feliz porque ella no tiene la culpa de que no puedas quererla de la forma que se merece. Dos: Te olvidas de Carlee, rompes el compromiso y lo intentas con Marcus, obviamente ni tus padres, ni los míos, ni nadie en nuestro círculo social volverá a tratarte con el mismo respeto._

— _¿Eso fue lo que hiciste tú?_

 _Cyril sonríe pero no le responde. —Corres el riesgo de que Marcus no vaya en serio contigo, una probabilidad bastante alta porque has de recordar que él, aunque no es el primogénito, si es el varón de mayor edad en su familia y tiene un papel que cumplir. O Tres: Mantienes tu compromiso con Carlee, te casas con ella, la haces feliz, pero aprovechas el tiempo que te queda antes de terminar en el altar para disfrutar de lo que sea que Marcus te haga sentir._

— _No me gustaría engañar a Carlee._

— _Lo que sea que elijas, Draco, debe ser decisión tuya. Carlee es mi hermana y la adoro, pero estuve en tu lugar, tampoco quise lastimar a mi prometida. Era una buena chica y no se merecía más que un buen novio; así que termine el compromiso, y mira a donde me condujo._

— _¿Tu padre sigue sin hablarte?_

— _Oh, sí, me hablo justo ayer por la noche. Me dijo que si no me comprometo pronto hará el ritual de progenie en Carlee. Me lo dijo justo antes de decirme que ni se me ocurriera aparecerme en la fiesta de compromiso de mi hermana._

— _¿Y habla en serio?... ¿me refiero al ritual?_

— _Conoces a mi padre, Draco, por supuesto que habla en serio._

— _¿Qué piensas hacer?_

— _Aún tengo tiempo._

— _Pero…_

— _Déjalo ser, Draco, y será mejor que te vayas yendo. Si alguien te encuentra aquí pueden llegar a pensar que corres el riesgo de adquirir mis malos gustos._

 _Y Draco se marcha; está decidido a olvidarse del asunto, pero se topa con Marcus ese mismo verano. Es verlo y sentir que su sangre se calienta. Es ver su sonrisa y sentir que la misma crece dentro de él ahogándole. Es escuchar su voz y sentirse caramelo._

 _Esa misma tarde, y lejos de miradas indiscretas, Draco se deja besar y responde con el ímpetu de su juventud. Se deja besar con la candidez y la emoción que se asocia con la adolescencia. Y durante todo su quinto año, mientras el mundo entero se oscurece, él siente que es la primera vez que el sol brilla alto y claro._

[…]

—¿Malfoy?

Escucha su voz preocupada, escucha el tono amable, tan distinto del que usualmente le dirige, que algo dentro de Draco se astilla, nota que los bordes irregulares pinchan su interior provocándole malestar.

Y nunca ha sido bueno lidiando con el dolor.

—No digas nada.

—Pero…

—¡Callate!

Levanta la cara y lo mira, pero el ver su expresión de compasión solo empeora las cosas.

—¡Largate! ¡Vete!... ¡¿por qué diablos sigues aquí?!

Pero Potter se limita a mirarlo con sus ojos de borrego y Draco se ahoga.

—¿Crees que me importa lo que tú digas?… ¡No me interesa lo que un flacucho y miope tiene para decirme!

Pero Potter en lugar de enfadarse y gritarle se queda mirándolo con esa cara compasiva que aviva su ira. Y no importa lo que Draco le grite, no importa lo ofensivo que sea, la expresión de Potter no cambia, no deja de mirarlo como si sintiera pena por él.

¡Por él!

Draco quiere reírse… pero no puede. Siente que ha olvidado como hacerlo. Y la angustia está ahí, lo asfixia, lo invade, tiene ganas de meterse en un cajón y olvidarse del mundo.

Finalmente estalla.

—¡No me mires así!

Y entonces Potter hace algo que seguramente nunca haría bajo circunstancias normales.

Lo abraza.

La ira de Draco se dispara, lucha por soltarse pero el maldito Potter se niega a dejarlo ir.

Lo que es peor aún, Draco nota que dentro de él crece la peor clase de veneno que pueda existir. Lo nota acumulándose en su garganta, nota los músculos del cuello tensos y no puede pasar saliva sin sentir dolor. Intenta tragárselo, pero esa maldita cosa crece dentro de él como un virus. Se expande y lo engulle, puede sentirlo bajando por su esófago. Lo siente en el estómago. En los brazos. En el corazón.

Finalmente sale.

En forma de lágrimas, en forma gritos. Es completamente aberrante.

[…]

— _Voy a casarme,_

 _Es el verano después de terminar el quinto año; Draco visita la mansión de los Blake una vez más. Se encuentra con Cyril en el sitio usual, y éste le suelta la novedad a bocajarro._

— _¿Con quién?—es lo primero que sale después de recuperarse de la sorpresa._

— _¿Importa? Baste decir que es una bruja joven, y de buena familia._

— _Pero no la quieres._

— _¿Y eso que importa?_

— _¿Tu padre te convenció?_

— _Mis padres me dieron un ultimátum, o me caso y me encargo de los negocios familiares o realizaran el ritual de progenie con Carlee cuando ella cumpla dieciséis, que será dentro de un par de meses._

— _Creí que esperarían hasta que ella saliera de la escuela._

— _Pues ya no._

— _Si Carlee se convierte en la cabeza de familia, estoy seguro de que no se negará a ayudarte._

— _Aunque ella no lo haga mi padre me ha dicho que una de las cláusulas que pretende imponer es que ni un solo galeón llegue a mis manos. Y no tengo que recordarte en que consiste el ritual, ¿verdad?_

— _No._

— _Así que. Si no me caso me veré en la calle._

— _¿Algún amigo que pueda ayudarte?_

— _Ninguno lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse a la reprobación de mi padre._

— _Podrías trabajar._

— _Ninguna de las empresas que conocen a mi padre me emplearían. Tendría que irme al extranjero._

— _¿Y por qué no lo haces?_

 _Cyril se ríe, no hay alegría en el sonido.—Porque ya no tengo razón para ello... Cuando tenía a Edmond supe que sería difícil, pero estaba listo para enfrentarlo. Por él. Hice planes para irnos al extranjero, decidí que mientras estuviéramos juntos no importaría lo arduo que fuera; pero ya no está. Y ahora tengo que enfrentarme a la reprobación de mi padre y no tengo razón para ello. Es más fácil casarme que luchar contra él._

— _Pero no serás feliz._

— _Tampoco lo soy ahora; ¿qué diferencia hay?_

 _Draco no tiene respuesta, siente tristeza por la expresión derrotista en el rostro de Cyril, pero en su mente acepta que no hay forma de luchar contra los caminos trazados de antemano._

 _Él, al igual que Cyril, al igual que Edmond, tiene un destino. Y es imposible luchar contra él. Lo tiene asumido. Su vida tiene una meta y un sentido. Tiene su final ya escrito._

Pero a veces… a veces sueña con enamorarse y dejar que el mundo se entere. Es un deseo infantil, un deseo irracional y lo sabe. Lo sabe. LO SABE. Se lo repite cuando Marcus le sonríe, se lo repite cuando le escribe a Marcus y se siente culpable; a veces se promete a si mismo que cuando se case hará un doble esfuerzo por hacer que Carlee sea feliz.

Está consciente de que Carlee nunca lo hará sentir como se siente ahora, pero lo tiene asumido y digerido. Absolutamente. Sabe que su vida con Carlee será placida, tranquila, y dulce. Lo sabe.

Y lo tiene tan claro que le resulta chocante y aberrante el dolor que siente cuando escucha que el propio Marcus también lo piensa así.

 _¿Por qué duele? ¿Y por qué con tanta intensidad?_

 _¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar?_

 _¿Por qué?_

Pero no hay respuestas para Draco, solo llanto, dolor y miseria. Se siente humillado, siente vergüenza, siente ira y siente desdicha.

Siente que le han roto el corazón.

[…]

Pobre Draco...


	5. De los Corazones Rotos

**De cosas diminutas y otras maldiciones.  
** **Por Roquel** **  
**

Muchísimas gracias a todas las bonitas personas que se han molestado en dejar un review.

 **Saku-aya:** ya veremos que hace Carlee y como le va a Draco.

 **Navleu:** sí, al final no fue Cyril, fue Marcus, y su pensión vale la pena, jo.

 **Kasandra Potter:** me alegra que te este gustando ahí vamos.

 **Sarahi:** pobre Draco

 **Alexis** : Pues no hubo más que besos,

¡Sorpresa! Esta es una doble actualización. Había terminado este capítulo pero no lo publique, jojo… Las consecuencias de tener la cabeza en las nubes, supongo. Así que ahora hay dos capítulos. Espero que compense el tiempo.

Vamos allá:

[…]

 **Maldición V  
** **De los Corazones Rotos** **  
**

 _Draco es feliz, aunque nunca lo dirá en voz alta. Nunca pensará "soy feliz", porque sería dar un paso en la dirección equivocada, no se arriesga a pensar en el futuro porque sabe lo que debe esperar, así que disfruta del presente. Disfruta de las ocasionales cartas de Marcus, disfruta de sus repentinos regalos. Y cuando se ven —en las vacaciones— disfruta de los besos. Su quinto año es una ráfaga de burbujeante emoción_ _(felicidad)_ _, aunque Draco es plenamente consciente de que no será para siempre. Intenta explicárselo a Cyril durante el verano, un año después de que conociera a Marcus._

— _Sé qué se acabará.—lo repite por enésima vez, aun cuando Cyril no ha dicho nada, pero Draco no necesita pie de conversación porque las palabras fluyen de él como un río desbocado. —Lo sé. Él nunca lo menciona pero por supuesto que piensa en eso, ¿no? Es obvio que él tampoco considera que será para siempre._

 _Draco se retuerce las manos, Cyril fuma. Es un hábito que no parece querer abandonar. El humo escapa de su boca en torbellinos grises. Lo mira con el rostro serio y seguro de sí._

— _¿Te molesta que hable de él?—pregunta el rubio con ligero pánico después de percatarse del rostro serio._

— _No._

— _¿De… verdad?_

 _Cyril asiente con lentitud.—Te dije que te apoyaría sin importar la decisión que tomes, solo te pido que no le hagas daño a Carlee._

 _Draco guarda silencio y finalmente le dice: —Nunca lo haría._

— _Te lo agradezco; yo amo a mi hermana, Draco. La amo muchísimo, y ella se merece que alguien la quiera con todo su corazón. Si decides quedarte a su lado, sé que serás un estupendo esposo, la querrás y todo será bonito y dulce. Sera como cualquier matrimonio de sangre pura, tal vez aún mejor porque ustedes se aprecian y se entienden. Si decides no casarte, las cosas serán difíciles, habrá muchas acusaciones y la tensión en casa será terrible; pero valdrá la pena._

— _¿Valió la pena para ti?_

 _Cyril aparta los ojos de él y continúa fumando en silencio._

— _Lo siento—dice Draco después de un momento._

— _¿Por qué? No es culpa tuya…. Sí, mientras duro, valió la pena. Quise a Edmond muchísimo, y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice mientras estuve a su lado._

— _Pero te dejo._

 _Cyril le sonríe con tristeza._

— _Él fue muy claro al principio. Fui yo quien se hizo ilusiones, quien renunció a su compromiso y me negué a vivir una mentira._

—… _¿por qué?_

 _Suspiro—Porque creí que podía hacer que cambiara de opinión._

[…]

Harry tiene un instinto protector tan arraigado que le sale sin querer. Le sale cuando ve a Snape siendo malvado con Neville. Le sale cuando ve que algún bravucón se mete con alguien más pequeño. Debe ser porque cuando era niño no había nadie que saliera en su defensa, así que ahora es él quien asume ese rol. Tiene cero tolerancia para la fanfarronería de los estúpidos, especialmente a la de Malfoy, pero cuando el propio Malfoy se rompe, su instinto salta de inmediato. Ese instinto le patea el estómago cuando ve que el rostro de Malfoy palidece y se entiesa. Ese instinto es el que abre los brazos y sujeta a un Malfoy lloroso y destrozado. Ese instinto es el que palmea su espalda e intenta ser un soporte silencioso.

Ese maldito instinto es el que repite una y otra vez la misma frase.

" _Porque él merece un amigo, alguien que puede escucharlo, que lo apoye; alguien que no vaya a juzgarlo."_

Y Harry rebobina la maldita conversación una y otra vez, hasta que empieza a entender. Siempre le ha costado leer entre líneas, y ahora no está Hermione para explicarle pasito a pasito qué diablos acaba de suceder. Tampoco está Ron para explicarle las absurdas normas de los sangre puras.

Solo está él.

Pero con eso tiene que bastar.

[…]

Draco se calma, consigue contener el resto de sus lágrimas y procura ahogar sus sollozos. No le quedan fuerzas. Ni siquiera consigue enfadarse porque tiene a un Potter mirándolo como si fuera a romperse. Consigue reunir el suficiente ánimo para soltarse y sentarse en el tronco con las piernas encogidas.

—¿Quieres contarme qué paso?—el tono de Potter es algo que Draco nunca soñaría con oírselo a él. Se reiría si recordará como hacerlo, siente que no podrá reírse nunca.

Se siente exhausto.

—¿Para qué te rías de mí?

—Nadie va a reírse,—en eso Draco tiene que darle la razón—pero tal vez… si quieres-si necesitas-hablar con alguien.

—No necesito desahogarme contigo, Potter.

—Si necesitaras…

—No te necesito, Potter.

El silencio cae y con él la noche. Los sonidos del bosque son especialmente aterradores si mides menos de diez centímetros y no tienes forma de defenderte. Draco sigue compadeciéndose de sí mismo, mira su mano envuelta en la corbata de color rojo y piensa si no sería mejor saltar del árbol y olvidarse de todo. El silencio dura tanto tiempo que Draco casi se sobresalta cuando escucha que Potter hablar.

—Charlie también es gay.

—¿Quién es Charlie?

—El hermano de Ron.

—¿Y por qué me habría de importar qué…?

—Porque sus padres lo saben, sus hermanos también. Todos lo aceptan. El verano pasado envío una foto de su novio y Ron me ha dicho que sus padres le insisten en que lo lleve para conocerlo.

Algo dentro de Draco se retuerce.

—Bien por él.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no es algo malo.

—No es…

—Hasta el propio Dumbledore tuvo un novio cuando tenía nuestra edad.

Draco se atraganta.

—¿Cómo…?

—Sí está bien para él, no veo porque no pueda estar bien para ti.

—Cállate, Potter, no entiendes nada.

—Pues entonces explícamelo.

Le sorprende la respuesta, así que lo mira. Nunca podrá acostumbrarse a que esos ojos sean verdes.

—-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué Charly puede tener un novio, pero tú no?

—¡Porque él no es único!

Para su sorpresa Potter no lo mira como si acabara de ofenderse, está muy decidido a comprender, su mirada es tan necia que en ese momento Draco no tiene la fuerza para oponerse a él. Aparta los ojos pero puede sentir su mirada fija y preguntona… Draco lo maldice, pero se rinde.

—No es que los magos vean la homosexualidad como algo malo—explica negándose a mirarlo—no hay leyes contra ellos; pero en las familias de sangre pura se establecen matrimonios para perpetuar su linaje. Los descendientes de cada familia heredan no solo propiedades o dinero, heredan la magia del hogar y los rituales que han perdurado durante generaciones. Un matrimonio sin hijos es un matrimonio fallido. Los Weasleys son sangre pura, dudo que posean algo lo suficientemente valioso para delegarlo a sus hijos, y en caso de que lo hubiera el mayor lo recibe, pero no son propiedades lo que importa. Es la historia, la magia y el poder de su sangre lo que verdaderamente heredan. El hijo que mencionas no es el mayor, no importa si se casa o no, no importa si procrea o no, hay otros hermanos que pueden mantener su linaje.

—¿Y qué pasa si el hijo mayor no se casa, o muere sin dejar hijos, o se marcha?

—Han existido casos, para eso está el ritual de progenie. En ese caso otro hijo tomara el lugar del primogénito. A ojos del legado familiar será él o ella el destinatario de mantener la estirpe.

—¿Y qué pasa con el verdadero hijo mayor?

—Si está muerto no pasa nada, pero si no, será como si lo estuviera. No tendrá acceso a la casa familiar, no podrá alterar las protecciones, no podrá heredar, no tendrá voz en los negocios familiares, será como si no existiera, como si fuera un extraño, y en algunos casos ni siquiera se le permitirá la entrada. Y lo que es peor, el ritual evitara que sus descendientes, en caso de que los tenga, puedan reclamar su herencia.

Harry piensa en su padrino y en la familia Black.

—Entonces… si todos en la familia murieran, las propiedades pasarían al pariente más cercano, pero eso no garantiza que tenga control sobre los bienes.

Draco lo mira sorprendido.

—Son casos extremos aquellos donde una familia entera se esfuma.

—Pero los hay.

—Sí, los hay; pero ningún primogénito de sangre pura desea condenar a su familia a la extinción.

—Eso suena muy dramático.

—Porque lo es; es como dejar morir cientos de años de tradición. Extinguir una chispa de magia que lleva viviendo siglos en el mundo.

—Así que los primogénitos que tienen hermanos pueden desentenderse del asunto sin problema.

—Pueden hacerlo, pero sería como exiliarse; casi nadie lo hace.

—¿Y los que no tienen hermanos?

—Ellos tienen un deber que cumplir.

—Cómo tú.

—Cómo yo.

Vuelven a guardar silencio. Hace frío y el viento que sopla golpea con fuerza. Draco intenta no temblar, pero lo hace y no sabe decir si es por frío o porque quiere llorar. Mira el cielo, no se ve por culpa de las hojas que se sacuden, pero lo intenta.

—Siempre he sabido el destino que me espera.—confiesa Draco en voz baja, incapaz de ahogar la sensación de profundo pesar que habita en él—Mis padres me lo han repetido desde que puedo recordar. Casarme y perpetuar mi linaje. Era mi trabajo. Era lo único que tenía que hacer. —se le quiebra la voz al pronunciar las últimas palabras; vuelve a sentir que los ojos le arden—Pero ni siquiera eso puedo hacerlo bien.

Siente culpa y miseria ante su incapacidad de retener las lágrimas, se siente inútil.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué me duele, se supone que lo tenía claro. Solo era pasajero. Era temporal. Solo tenía que divertirme.

Traga con fuerza pero no puede evitar el llanto.

—¿Por qué duele así?—la pregunta surge entre suspiros llorosos.

Potter viene a sentarse a su lado y en el fondo Draco se lo agradece. Le agradece cuando le pasa un brazo por encima del cuello, le agradece cuando le palmea la espalda. Lo agradece cuando le dice:

—Porque nos enamoramos sin darnos cuenta.

Y aunque Draco quiere reírse de esa afirmación no puede; porque tal vez haya algo de verdad en todo el asunto y le resulta vergonzoso admitirla en voz alta; le resulta humillante admitir la verdad cuando se suponía que solo iba a ser pasajero.

[…]

Los fuegos artificiales estallan a lo lejos. En el cielo se forma burbujas de colores y chispas de luces que iluminan la noche para conmemorar al pueblo, hay risas y gritos alegres, la fiesta dura gran parte de la noche pero en ese rincón del bosque no hay felicidad.

[…]

Entre la celebración de conmemoración, la comida que hay en el pueblo, y los muchos turistas que ven, Ron y Hermione no se percatan de la desaparición de Harry en las primeras horas del día. Ya que ambos son voluntarios en el pueblo cada uno se pasa toda la mañana ocupados: Hermione ayuda a poner las luces flotantes que se encenderán en la noche y Ron se apunta a preparar los fuegos artificiales. Cada uno se imagina que Harry ayuda al otro. Para la hora de la comida ambos coinciden y se sorprenden de no ver a su amigo ahí, suponen que anda con Hagrid, que se ha ofrecido a ayudar con los animales que participaran en la fiesta; o con alguno de sus compañeros que también rondan por el pueblo, para cuando terminan sus obligaciones tienen decidido ir a buscarlo, pero después de dar un par de vueltas la vena preocupona de Hermione se dispara. Ron intenta calmarla pero él mismo no deja de buscar entre la multitud.

Después de recorrer el pueblo por quinta vez, ir al colegio y volver, y preguntar a todos sus amigos, Hermione propone acudir a Dumbledore; lo único que impide que lo hagan es pensar que Harry pueda estar rompiendo las reglas. Deciden darle una vuelta más al pueblo y si no lo encuentran irán corriendo a la oficina del director.

Esta vez Hermione decide usar magia para rastrearlo; aunque técnicamente no tiene permiso para utilizarla fuera de la escuela ya no les queda otra opción. Su rastro los lleva hasta el bosque cercano a la Casa de los Gritos. Ambos se mueven con cautela, varitas en guardia, rogando no encontrar el cuerpo de su amigo.

Al principio el hechizo de rastreo parece no funcionar porque siempre se desvanece entre los árboles, Hermione decide entonces localizar la varita de Harry. La encuentran abandonada en la tierra y acompañada de otra que ninguno de ellos identifica. Ambos se pasan horas rondando la zona, pero al final comienzan a sospechar que Harry ha sido víctima de algún hechizo. No existe otra explicación. Los hechizos de rastreo lo ubican en el bosque sin su varita.

Ron comienza a lanzar hechizos de finite a diestra y siniestra. Apunta a los árboles a la tierra, a los pájaros…

Pasa un buen rato lanzando el mismo hechizo hasta que escuchan un crujido y ambos se vuelven a tiempo para ver una sombra caer desde un árbol. Cuando ambos corren hacia allí se detienen en seco al ver que uno de los cuerpos enredados en el suelo pertenece a Malfoy.

Junto a él Harry Potter intenta enderezarse mientras protesta por el repentino golpe.

—¡Harry!—grita Ron mientras se inclina para echarle una mano, pero Malfoy reacciona antes de que ninguno se mueva.

El rubio se desembaraza del nudo que son, se tropieza al enderezarse y echa a correr sin mirarlos ni decirles nada. Ni siquiera se gira cuando Potter grita su nombre. Su nombre y no su apellido.

—¿Estaba llorando?—pregunta Hermione mirando la espalda de Draco desvanecerse en la noche.

Ambos se giran hacia Harry pero él se limita a suspirar.

[…]

 _Draco recordará esa noche, siempre que se sienta flaquear recordará la humillación y eso lo impulsará a cumplir con su deber… ese domingo se quedará en cama fingiéndose enfermo; es la única concesión que se permite. El lunes irá a clase, tomará notas, hará su tarea como corresponde. Ese lunes a primera hora le escribe a Cyril para decirle que está bien, intenta enviarle una misiva corta a Marcus (los primeros borradores están llenos de reproches, de preguntas y tal vez lágrimas pero desecha cada uno de ellos sin dudar) pero al final abandona el intento y lo deja estar._

 _No se molesta en abrir las misivas que Marcus envía después, no tiene interés en leer lo que dice. Está más preocupado intentando aparentar normalidad que en sentarse a leer disculpas o (peor aún) en fingir que pueden ser amigos._

 _También está ocupado esquivando a Potter. Le molesta, aunque no le sorprende, que sea él sea el único que parece decidido a no dejar que el asunto caiga en el olvido. Hasta Cyril evita el tema en sus cartas; pero el niño dorado es un necio de primera y no deja de atormentarlo: Potter y su maldito empeño en tratar de ser su pañuelo de lágrimas. Potter con sus ojos compasivos y su mueca triste. Potter y su maldita manía de aparecerse en su camino lleno de preguntas innecesarias: ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar?... esos primeros días Draco no se siente con ganas de insultarlo, porque de hacerlo sería prolongar un tema de conversación que el rubio prefiere dejar morir._

 _Conforme pasa el tiempo se da cuenta de que tampoco siente ira, o al menos no la ira que siempre va asociada con el niño-que-vivió, no consigue evocarla, se siente vacío y aturdido, humillado y seco; y hay ocasiones en las que se pregunta si volverá a sentir algo otra vez._

 _Por suerte para él las vacaciones de verano se acercan y Draco está seguro de que la distancia acabara con el insano interés de Potter. Por desgracia justo el día en que el tren parte, Potter se materializa junto a él. Lo único que Draco le agradece es que siempre lo haga cuando sus amigos no están cerca._

— _Malfoy._

— _No digas nada, Potter… no te atrevas a decirlo._

— _No puedes seguir así._

— _Puedo y lo haré._

— _Pero, Malfoy…_

— _¡Cállate!, —sus ojos preocupados provocan que Draco estalle, no soporta saber que es el objeto de compasión del niño dorado—¡¿es que no lo entiendes?! ¡No quiero hablar del asunto! No quiero que lo menciones. Quiero que te olvides de él. ¡Quiero que dejes de preguntar cómo estoy cada maldito día! La respuesta es que no, no estoy bien, ahora no, pero lo estaré, voy a estar bien. Y quiero olvidarme del asunto, no quiero pensar en él, no quiero tener que escucharte preguntarme si estoy bien porque eso hace que me pregunte si lo estoy y la respuesta no me complace. Estoy bien cuando no pienso en ello. Estoy bien cuando me enfoco en otra cosa. Pero no estoy bien cuando veo que me miras como si fuera a romperme. No me romperé, no voy a hundirme. Soy un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no nos hundimos. ¡Así que deja de mirarme con pena! ¡No quiero tu compasión!_

 _Lo empuja con el hombro al pasar y se aleja hacia el tren. Aún después de ocupar su asiento en el tren tarda un rato en calmarse, solo entonces se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que siente algo más que no sea vergüenza, humillación y dolor; pero es momentáneo porque recuerda que va de vuelta a su hogar. Y seguramente tendrá que visitar a Carlee…_

 _Siente ansias ante la perspectiva._

Voy a estar bien, _se repite mentalmente y cierra los ojos._ Voy a estar bien.

[…]

El regreso al hogar está lleno de preguntas y planes. Draco se deja envolver en la emoción de sus progenitores: Lucius quieren viajar a España y a América, con la intención de iniciar posibles inversiones extranjeras, Narcissa quiere conocer Abu Dabi y Tokyo, y ambos tienen intenciones de hospedarse con los Blake durante la boda de Cyril, programada para ese verano. Draco responde con fingida emoción a cada pregunta, sonríe con deliberada corrección cuando asiste a las cenas de gala que los amigos de sus padres organizan. Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, todos están ahí para distraerlo de sus pensamientos.

Pero no siempre hay gente y a veces, cuando está solo, Draco piensa en lo que sentía cuando Marcus lo besaba. Recuerda la emoción, su propio abandono, la electrizante conexión, y se siente estúpido. Siente vergüenza de su propia ceguera.

Está en uno de sus humores bajos cuando llega la carta. Por suerte ninguno de sus padres está ahí o tendría que responder a sus preguntas, solo están él y esa carta. Su primera intención al leer el remitente es prenderle fuego y verla arder. Por alguna razón no lo hace, pero la deja y se marcha a bañar. Durante el día encuentra mil y un excusas para esquivar su cuarto y no ver la carta, pero a la noche, cuando se alista para dormir, ve el sobre inmaculadamente blanco con la caligrafía torcida.

Se arma de valor y lo abre.

[…]

 _Malfoy:_

 _Te ofrezco una disculpa. Mis amigos dicen que cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza soy incapaz de dejarlo en paz. Mis problemas son precisamente a causa de esta manía._

 _Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, supuse que no hablabas del asunto porque no tenías a nadie con quien hacerlo, pero si no lo haces porque así lo prefieres respetare tu decisión._

 _Sé que tampoco puedo aconsejarte, ya que todo lo que conozco sobre las costumbres de los magos sangre pura son aquellas que me cuenta Ron, y que por cierto no suenan sensatas o divertidas; pero quiero decirte que pese a la animosidad que mantenemos no me gustaría que nuestra aventura por el bosque muera sin bien alguno._

 _Una vez me ofreciste tu mano para que fuéramos amigos—aunque tuviste la mala pata de meterte con el primer amigo que había hecho—, y tal vez provoco más problemas de los que debía. Pero bueno, dejemos las rencillas atrás y seamos amigos. Esta vez soy yo quien te ofrece la mano._

 _Sinceramente,_

 _Harry_

 _PD: Me debes unos lentes. Y una corbata._

 _PD2: Tengo tu varita, no sé de dónde diablos sacaste otra porque te vi practicando con ella en la clase de snape, pero aún tengo la tuya y si la quieres tendrás que escribirme._

 _PD3: Estaré con los Weasley_ **(esperando tu carta)** _por si se te ofrece algo._

[…]

Draco se sienta en su cama a leer la misiva una, y dos, hasta tres veces, sintiéndose un poquitín más enfadado cada vez. El descaro de Potter le sorprende, aunque no resulta inesperado. Ni siquiera duda en responderle. Su respuesta es breve y refleja su humor.

[…]

 _Potter:_

 _Tengo tres cosas que decirte._

 _Primero que nada no me escribas. Tu letra es horrorosa y lo que menos necesito ahora es que mis padres vean tu nombre pegado a un sobre dirigido a mí. No quiero su interrogatorio._

 _En segunda me duele admitir que coincido con tus amigos sobre tu patológica manía de meterte en asuntos ajenos. Olvídate de cualquier cosa que hayas visto u oído esa noche. Eso sería lo mejor. Y tampoco lo comentes con tus amigos, no sé si la comadreja y el cerebrito saben lo que paso, en cuyo caso TE ODIO, y si no, no se los digas. No quiero tener que soportar su compasión._

 _En tercera, por favor no consideres que podemos ser amigos. Ese barco zarpó hace mucho y no es momento de pensar en cosas que obviamente son imposibles._

 _Así que déjalo ser._

 _Malfoy_

 _PD. En las cartas solo se escribe una posdata, más son aberraciones. Indica que la persona es olvidadiza._

 _Olvídate de tus lentes y tu corbata; yo me olvidare de la varita. Tengo otra de repuesto._

[…]

Espera que Potter lo entienda, pero a veces Draco se pregunta si el niño-que-vivió no será un poquitín retrasado porque no puede ser que alguien sea tan necio.

….

Después de este sigue un capitulo más. Yee!


	6. De las Falsas Apariencias

**De cosas diminutas y otras maldiciones  
** **Por Roquel** **  
**

 **Maldición VI  
** **De las Falsas Apariencias** **  
**

[…]

Draco recibe otra misiva. Esta vez su madre está desayunando con él así que no hay forma de evitar las preguntas. Draco mira horrorizado como la lechuza desciende hasta la mesa del comedor. Su miedo se dispara y durante una fracción de segundo puede imaginarse la conversación, pero su madre lee el nombre:

—¿Harold Potei?

Draco parpadea confuso. Extiende su mano y abre el sobre; todas sus sospechas se confirman cuando encuentra su varita metida en el sobre y una nota doblada en dos.

[…]

 _Malfoy:_

 _Yo cumplo mis promesas._

 _H._

 _PD: Aunque no pongas posdata número dos se entiende claramente. Mira quién es el olvidadizo._

 _PD2: Escríbeme._

[…]

—¿Quién es cariño?

Draco, que se ha olvidado de su madre, la mira intentando encontrar su voz; carraspea para contestar. Instintivamente sabe que la verdad no es una opción.

—Un compañero de Slytherin, madre. Es un año menor. Recordarás que te dije que perdí mi varita en la fiesta de conmemoración del pueblo; aparentemente se me cayó cuando estábamos dando una vuelta. Él la encontró y me dijo que me la enviaría. Y lo hizo.

—Que amable… —Draco se espera la pregunta que viene a continuación—Pero su nombre es inusual, no creo recordar a ningún Potei en nuestro círculo, ¿o sí?

—No madre, es extranjero.

—Oh… pues tenemos que invitarlo a cenar. Para agradecerle.

—Sería lo apropiado pero como te dije es extranjero. Pasa las vacaciones con su familia.

—¿En dónde?

—No recuerdo habérselo preguntado. No somos cercanos.

—Um…

Draco deja que la conversación muera y termina de desayunar. Se asegura de que su madre sea testigo de cómo rompe y desecha el sobre blanco sin aparente interés. Después se pasa toda la mañana con su madre haciendo una lista de cosas que llevaran en su viaje. Es a media tarde cuando consigue un rato a solas y escribe una misiva apresurada:

[…]

 _¿HAROLD POTEI?_

 _Tu sutileza es lamentable. También queda clara tu incapacidad para seguir órdenes, pero intentémoslo una vez más: NO ME ESCRIBRAS. No puedo estar inventándole una vida apropiada y glamorosa a un desconocido. Y menos a uno que tienen un nombre tan espantoso._

 _Malfoy_

 _PD. No uses las posdatas si no sabes usarlas._

[…]

Draco no espera respuesta, siente que ha dejado en claro su postura, pero Potter es un cabeza hueca incapaz de entender una orden directa. La confirmación de eso la recibe el día en que salen hacia Francia. La trae la misma lechuza blanca que la de la vez anterior. El nombre ( _Yrrah Rettop)_ le provoca dolor de cabeza, y Draco sospecha que Potter ha puesto mucho esmero en conseguir que su caligrafía sea lo más chueca y apresurada posible.

[…]

 _Malfoy,_

 _La Postada es la anotación que se añade al final de una carta, después de haberla firmado, y se utiliza como alternativa para añadir información. No veo por qué no puedo usar más de una posdata. No me puedo creer que seas tan estirado como para prohibirle a alguien utilizarlas._

 _Y con respecto a inventarle una vida glamorosa a Yrrah, ni te agobies. Yrrah es un joven mago con talento excepcional que le gusta el quidditch y tiene intenciones de convertirse en un jugador profesional de los Chudley Cannons._

 _¿A qué mola no?_

 _Yo sé que sí._

 _Atte. Yo_

 _PD: Si te preocupa que tus padres vean el mismo remitente una y otra vez hay muchísimas personas con hobbies interesantes esperando ponerse en contacto contigo. Harold y Yrrah no son los mejores, eso te lo puedo garantizar._

 _PD2: ¿Te gusta la letra de Yrrah? Me pareció verlo esforzarse mucho para intentar cumplir tus estándares. Pobrecito. No sabe que eres un mandón empedernido._

 _PD3: Por cierto, ¿no te quedo claro eso de que no entiendo cuando me dicen no?_

 _PD4: Jo, ésta es solo para cabrearte._

[…]

Y por supuesto que Draco se enfada. Se enfada tanto que en ese mismo instante va en busca de pergamino y se pone a escribir. Se enfada tanto que se le olvida su miedo de encontrarse con los Blake. Se enfada tanto que se enfrasca en su respuesta y se olvida del mundo exterior.

[…]

 _Que le pidas a tu diccionario andante la definición no significa que la entiendas. El claro ejemplo está en tu carta, si puedes llamar carta a esos garabatos ininteligibles, pero que puedo esperar de una persona que piensa que una vida glamorosa es querer unirse a los Chudley Cannons, por merlín._

 _Ya que no lo entiendes te lo deletreare, N-O-M-E-E-S-C-R-I-B-A-S, ¿qué te hace pensar que no tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer? Ya sé que no entiendes el no, pero te lo pondré fácil, olvídate de que existo._

 _Y por cierto, tu infantil uso de las posdatas es eso, INFANTIL, madura, ¿quieres? No sé…_

[…]

Pero Draco no termina su carta porque se percata de que su padre está parado junto a él leyendo su pergamino y la rabia se disuelve como polvo en el viento.

—Buen día, padre.

—¿Quién es este joven al que le escribes con tanta ira, Draco?

—El conocido de un compañero.

—¿El Potei del que tu madre me hablo?

Draco no se sorprende de la pregunta e interiormente felicita a su padre por sacar el tema con tanta libertad.

—No, padre, la carta que él me envió fue para entregarme mi varita, no somos amigos ni nada por el estilo. Fuera de la escuela no hablo con él.

—¿Y entonces a quién le escribes?

Draco contesta con pausas estudiadas.—Se llama Yrrah, es alemán, no va al colegio conmigo.

—¿Y cómo lo conoces?

—Es amigo de Harold, —Draco miente con habilidad, ejercicio que ha practicado y perfeccionado durante los últimos dos años, específicamente durante el tiempo que lleva conociendo a Marcus— él le dijo que nuestra familia tuvo un palco privado durante el torneo de quidditch, y quería saber si teníamos boletos para la temporada de este año, cuando le dije que no, insistió en saber si conocíamos a los directores de algún club de quidditch.

—Por tu carta puedo ver que no se da por vencido.

—No es eso, padre, solo me exalte, no tiene importancia.

—Si te está molestando puedo ordenarle a los elfos que intercepten sus cartas.

Draco está a punto de reiterar su negativa pero se da cuenta de que eso provocaría el recelo de su padre.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor.

—Muy bien, los llamare, pero antes, ¿puedo ofrecerte un pequeño consejo?

—Por supuesto, padre.

—Quema esa carta. Si le escribes estarás mostrando que le dedicas tiempo, y si envías esa carta airosa solo provocaras que siga insistiendo. Quema la carta y olvídate del asunto. Cuando vea que no llega respuesta enviará más cartas, pero tampoco recibirá respuesta, entenderá que no sirve de nada escribirte. Así que quema la carta.

Draco duda, mira a su padre que lo observa con la placidez de aquel que sabe que tiene la razón. El muchacho asiente y su padre solo necesita agitar su varita para prenderle fuego al papel. Su padre manda llamar a los elfos y Draco observa el intercambio con aparente frialdad. Después acompaña a su progenitor a desayunar.

La conversación es casual y Draco procura participar activamente, todo está bien hasta el momento en que se para frente a la chimenea para viajar. Intenta serenarse pero la perspectiva de ver a su prometida le resulta aterradora. El asunto no mejora mientras esperan en la central de _red flu_ internacional.

Casi está anhelando la ira y la frustración que siente cuando Potter le escribe.

[…]

Los reciben los señores Blake, todos atentos y amables. Se disculpan por su hijo, que está con el sastre ultimando los detalles de su túnica, y se disculpan por su hija que ha tenido que salir en unas compras de emergencia. Esta vez no hay fiesta de bienvenida, así que Draco se ve libre después de responder al interrogatorio acostumbrado.

Sus padres se marchan con los de Carlee y lo dejan a él en el salón donde se sienta a esperar a su prometida. Intenta distraerse con un libro pero es inútil, al final se queda mirando por la ventana queriendo precisar el momento en que las cosas con Marcus se salieron de control.

Se sobresalta cuando la puerta se abre con fuerza y Carlee entra con el paso elegante y firme que la caracteriza.

—Carlee, yo…

—Cállate.—Draco obedece, sintiendo que el miedo burbujea dentro de él—La verdad es que no quiero verte, ahora no, pero si se lo digo a mis padres querrán saber por qué y tendré que decirles la verdad—Draco tiembla al imaginarse la situación—pero si lo hago le echarán la culpa a Cyril, los conozco. Es importante que Cyril se case sin escándalos, suficientes problemas tiene intentando complacer a la familia de la novia. Amo a mi hermano, y no quiero que mis padres piensen que es responsable de esto, porque no lo es. Por eso no les he dicho y por eso te prohíbo que les digas nada, mi hermano se quedará fuera de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo…

—Sigo sin querer verte, aún sigo enfadada, pero la boda de mi hermano es lo más importante ahora. No me voy a esconder.

—Lo entiendo.

—¿De verdad? Pues veremos. Fingir que las cosas son iguales que antes es inútil, no lo son y no sé si volverán a serlo, pero debemos guardar las apariencias por el bien de mi familia.

—Muy bien.

—Es obvio que no podemos ignorarnos mutuamente, pero sí andas por ahí mi madre te forzaría a ayudarme, cosa que no quiero. También sería raro que cada quien ande a su aire siendo que nunca hemos sido así.

—¿Cuál es tu sugerencia?

—Que te enfermes.

—¿Perdona?

—Lo haría yo pero esta es mi casa y tengo un montón de cosas que hacer con la boda. Es la única manera de simular que todo está bien. Uno de los dos debe quedarse en cama.

—O sea yo.

—Dijiste que lo entendías.

—Y lo hago… —Draco suspira, el complejo de culpa lo ha dejado sin su espíritu de lucha, —lo haré.

—Bien.

—Pero no puedo fingir que estoy enfermo indefinidamente. Mi madre sospecharía.

—No fingirás.—Draco la mira interrogativamente pero antes de que pueda decir nada, Carlee le lanza un vial—Es fiebre glandular. Es contagiosa mientras presentes los síntomas así que será la excusa perfecta para que te enclaustres en tu habitación y para que yo no tenga que sentarme contigo a cuidarte.

—¿Cuánto duran los síntomas?

—La fiebre te durará diez días aproximadamente, y la inflación de la garganta se reducirá en unas cuatro semanas.

—¡¿Voy a estar en cama un mes?!

—La boda de mi hermano es en dos semanas. Tus padres planean quedarse después de eso hasta que me vaya a mi campamento de verano. Tu enfermedad debe durar más que eso. Para cuando te recuperes estaré en el campamento, mi hermano estará en su nueva casa, y con suerte habrá pasado suficiente tiempo para que me sienta con ánimos de hablarte otra vez. ¿Tienes alguna una objeción?

—No.

—Bien, entonces bébetelo ahora. Te producirá somnolencia, le diré a nuestros padres que tuvimos una charla enriquecedora y maravillosa pero te sentías mal y quisiste recostarte un rato. Para cuando te despiertes los primeros síntomas serán visibles y lo demás será historia.

—…Carlee.

—¿Qué?

—Solo quería disculparme. Lo siento. No debí hacerlo. Eres mi prometida y por ello te debo respeto. Debí ser honesto y debí decirte la verdad en cuanto sucedió, pero tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de como reaccionarias, tenía miedo de decirlo en voz alta. Tenía miedo de afrontarlo. Tenía miedo de que mis padres se enteraran. Eres una de mis mejores amigas y nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño.

—Pero lo hiciste.

—Lo siento…

—Te seré honesta, Draco, no sé si aún quiero casarme contigo. Tengo derecho de un esposo que me quiera.

—Yo te quiero.

—Sí, pero creí que nuestro matrimonio sería real y no solo un contrato social. Creí que seriamos felices.

—Podemos serlos.

—¿De verdad? Se honesto contigo y dime, ¿quieres casarte conmigo porque quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo o quieres casarte conmigo porque no soportas la idea de tener que decirles a tus padres que no te casaras conmigo?

—Carlee de verdad quiero…

—No, no quiero escucharte ahora, no quiero tener esta conversación ahora. Tomate la poción. Hablaremos en un mes.

Y Draco se la bebe, ya que no tiene más opción.

[…]


	7. De la Fiebre Glandular

**De cosas diminutas y otras maldiciones  
** **Por Roquel** **  
**

Agradecimientos a:

Navleu

Saku-aya

Sarahi

Cuqui-Luna

SuicideFreakword

Mil gracias por tomarse la molestia en dejar un mensajito. Vamos con otro.

 **Maldición VII  
** **De la Fiebre Glandular** **  
**

Su elfo domestico se aparece llevando entre las manos un cuenco de sopa caliente, pero Draco le hace señas para que se marche. No tiene hambre y no se siente con ganas de tragar nada.

Se muere.

En su casa, en su cama, solo y sin más compañía que un puñado de elfos solícitos que se deshacen en lamentaciones y conmiseración. La fiebre va y viene, pero el dolor de garganta es constante y molesto, su cuerpo entero es un radiador andante. Y lo peor es que la fiebre le provoca alucinaciones. Las paredes del cuarto crecen y se desdoblan, el mundo entero se agranda. Vuelve a medir diez centímetros, vuelve a correr en el bosque, perseguido por ratas, grillos, serpientes, gusanos y pájaros. Vuelve a ver a Potter, burlándose de él y su debilidad.

[…]

 _Se bebe el vial y se marcha a su cuarto para dormir. Despierta a media tarde con la garganta irritada y la espalda entumida. Se siente cansado y adormilado. El elfo que se aparece para anunciarle la cena le pregunta si se siente bien._

 _Draco no le miente._

 _Quince minutos después sus padres están ahí, tocándole la frente y haciendo preguntas. Media hora después el medimago particular de los Blake llega para una consulta rápida. Tras un breve análisis su diagnóstico es simple: Fiebre Glandular._

 _Draco no se sorprende de la infinidad de preguntas que sus padres hacen, tampoco se sorprende cuando insisten en una cura rápida. Es probable que Carlee escogiera la enfermedad basada en lo predecible que pueden ser sus progenitores. El medimago confirma lo que Draco ya sabe._

— _El joven Malfoy deberá permanecer en cuarentena. La enfermedad es altamente contagiosa mientras dure la fiebre, pero cuando ésta remita aún le quedaran otras dos o tres semanas de aislamiento. Este cuarto deberá sellarse. De hecho las personas que están aquí deberán someterse a un examen de inmediato para descartar posibles contagios._

 _Al escucharlo Carlee y sus padres retroceden con espanto hacia la salida. Los únicos que se quedan son Lucius y Narcissa que insisten en probar hasta el último tratamiento posible. Draco felicita mentalmente al medimago que se muestra paciente y cortés con ellos._

— _No hay poción milagrosa, señor Malfoy. Su hijo deberá descansar, comer apropiadamente, le recetare una poción para controlar la fiebre y la inflamación, pero aun así su recuperación tardara aproximadamente un mes._

 _Al escucharlo sus padres comienzan hablar al mismo tiempo, le mencionan la boda una y otra vez, como si el médico no entendiera que Draco no puede faltar al evento; pero el medimago es firme y claro._

 _Al final Draco se queda solo, aunque no por mucho tiempo._

 _Su madre vuelve y le informa que en consideración a la familia Blake tendrán que enviarlo a casa para evitar que contagie a los invitados. Ellos mismos tendrán que someterse a una revisión para asegurarse que no estén enfermos._

— _¿Volveré a casa solo?—pregunta Draco sintiéndose extremadamente cansado._

— _Los elfos cuidarán de ti, querido. Iría contigo pero creemos que es preferible que nos quedemos a la boda para ofrecerle nuestro apoyo a los Blake y explicarle al resto sobre tu ausencia. Sería descortés dejar a tu padre solo y sería terrible que ninguno de nosotros estuviera aquí._

 _Draco lo entiende, de todos modos prefiere tener un tiempo para él._

[…]

Esa primera semana será para Draco un borrón incómodo y pegajoso; a veces despertará en medio un de mar de sábanas húmedas a causa del sudor, a veces escuchara las voces de los elfos consolándolo, a veces no podrá distinguir la realidad de las pesadillas.

Hasta que un día despertará a media tarde sintiéndose absolutamente agotado pero lúcido. Moverse es una lata porque todo su cuerpo protesta por el tiempo inactivo. Un elfo le trae de comer y pica un poco de sopa; el mismo elfo le ofrece una poción blancuzca que se toma sin protestar y consigue la suficiente presencia de ánimo para hacer gárgaras que despejan su garganta.

Día a día la fiebre remite, aunque en ocasiones retorna con fuerza por las noches. Draco se felicita el día que consigue permanecer despierto más de una hora, y en una de esas tardes se percata de los sobres apilados en la mesa junto a la puerta y tiene la fuerza suficiente para ordenarle a uno de los elfos que se los acerque.

No hay cartas de sus padres, lo cual no es de extrañarse considerando que los elfos los mantienen informados de su estado. Hay cartas de Carlee, pero cuando abre los sobres encuentra que los pergaminos dentro están en blanco, cosa que no le extraña. El resto de los papeles tienen nombres absurdos. Draco los contempla sintiéndose demasiado cansado para incendiarlos. Abre el primero de ellos. Lo abre porque no tiene otra cosa que hacer y porque siente curiosidad.

[…]

 _¡Oye! las últimas tres cartas de Yrrah fueron devueltas sin abrir, ¿es tu forma de decirme que no te agrada el pobre y que no quieres que te escriba?_

 _Pues tomo nota._

 _Conoce entonces a Harrison Poley, joven encantador cuyo deseo es convertirse en auror. Es tan amable que intentará escribirte con la mejor que letra que tiene porque aparentemente eres un estirado que no sabe hacer concesiones._

 _Así que saluda a Harrison –mejor amigo de Yrrah, y con el mismo gusto en quidditch. Y déjame decirte que Harrison es un necio de primera. Si crees que yo lo soy, espera a ver._

 _Att_

 _Yo_

 _PD: Si tu intención es ignorarme será mejor que te replantees tu estrategia. Considera que estoy atrapado en mi habitación con mucho papel a la mano._

 _PD2: Y por cierto, tal vez nadie nunca te lo ha dicho pero tu letra también es horrible._

 _PD3: Como acabas de descubrir a Harrison también le gusta usar las posdatas, no seas malvado con él._

[…]

 _Harrison se alegra de que su carta no fuera devuelta, aunque Yrrah está un poco molesto. Le he dicho que eres un torpe insensible y que no debe tomárselo a pecho, pero no me escucha._

 _Por cierto, he estado leyendo un libro que se titula: Magia y descendencia, los rituales de sangre. Lo he comprado por correo lechuza porque según investigue habla sobre el ritual de progenie; pero he tenido que escribirle a Ron cada dos páginas para que me aclare un montón de términos incomprensibles. Culpo al autor que escribe como un estirado._

 _Te leo un pasaje:_

Y al primer hijo se le entregaran los legados de la sangre, será el protector del hogar y la cabeza de familia. El primogénito traerá gloria y orgullo a la casa…

 _¿Lo ves?_ **Aburrido.** _Te apuesto lo que quieras a que también era hijo único._

 _Seguiré leyendo, pero que sepas que lo hago solo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer._

 _Ya te diré._

 _Se despide: Yo._

 _PD: Se me olvidaba, por si te interesa saberlo el autor es Cepheus Malfoy. Ya te lo decía: Un estirado._

 _PD2: Le sigues debiendo una corbata y unos lentes a mi amigo H._

 _PD 3: ¿Te molestó enterarte que tienes una letra horrible? Porque si fue eso, no me queda otra opción que decirte:… Tú letra es horrible, supéralo._

[…]

 _Buenas tardes, Malfoy._

 _Mi nombre es Hassey Poyt. Harrison me dio tu dirección, te informo que él está sumamente ofendido de que no le escribas. Y no lo culpo, se ha pasado una semana entera leyendo un libro aburridísimo y tú no se lo tomas en cuenta, pero la culpa es suya porque no entiende que eres un caso perdido._

 _Pasando a otro tema, tengo una pregunta, ¿qué pasa si la familia no puede concebir hijos?, ¿no podría adoptar a uno y nombrarlo su heredero?, ¿qué pasa con las familias cuyo heredero muere y no hay un hermano que lo suplante?_

 _El libro de tu pariente no aclara ninguna de estas cuestiones y lo he leído de principio a final._

 _¿Sorprendente, no?_

 _Por cierto, mis familiares se van de vacaciones y yo me quedo en casa. Así que tendré más tiempo libre y creo que empezare a escribirte dos cartas al día en lugar de una, ¿qué te parece?_

 _Yo sé que te alegrará un montón… a menos claro que decidas escribirme y decirme que no me esfuerce demasiado._

[…]

 _Maldita sea, Malfoy, compre un libro horrible para poder darte lata, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es decirme que es un libro estupendo para que pueda reírme en tu cara._

 _¿Por qué siempre eres tan necio?_

 _Esta vez no ha posdatas, pero ni creas que he dejado el tema._

[…]

La mera lectura lo ha cansado tanto que Draco se duerme rodeado de papeles abiertos y sobres rotos. Duerme hasta la hora de la cena cuando su elfo le trae la bandeja con la comida.

—Dilly, —necesita aclararse la garganta aunque la inflamación le impide hablar con un timbre de voz normal—tráeme pluma y pergamino.

—Los amos me pidieron que no lo dejara realizar esfuerzos innecesarios, amito.

—No son innecesarios.

—Como usted diga, amito.

—Sé que mi padre te ordeno mantenerlo al tanto de mi correspondencia, pero no te dijo que guardarás los sobres así que quiero que vayas y quemes todas estas cartas. Es una orden. Cuando lo hayas hecho enviarás las cartas que te daré y después me dejarás dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, amo.

La primer carta que escribe es para Carlee. En realidad el pergamino va en blanco pero sabe que si su padre se entera de que envió una carta estando enfermo preguntará porque no le escribió a su prometida.

La siguiente carta es breve y concisa. Pasarán muchos años y Draco siempre sospechará que fue la enfermedad la que lo llevo a escribirla:

[…]

 _Estoy enfermo, Potter, y no tengo ni la fuerza ni las ganas de leer o escribir. Me la paso durmiendo todo el día, así que evítame el esfuerzo, ¿quieres?_

 _No me escribas más cartas. Mi padre le ha dicho a los elfos que cuiden mi correspondencia, ha prohibido las cartas de Yrrah y tarde o temprano empezara a sospechar de tus nombres sin gracia; he mandado a quemar todas las cartas que has enviado hasta ahora, pero cuando mi padre se entere ordenara a los elfos que guarden los sobres de las que vengan después. Mis padres son muy protectores conmigo, si se llegan a enterar que tú me escribes harán un escándalo, así que no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es._

[…]

Draco duerme esa noche sin fiebre, al día siguiente despierta un par de horas para comer, pero vuelve a caer rendido. Cuando vuelve a despertar, sin saber exactamente el día que es, tiene sed. Se gira para tomar el vaso que tiene junto a la cama y entonces la ve. Hay una bonita canasta con un lazo blanco apoyada en un banquillo al alcance de su mano.

Draco se estira para desprender la tarjeta blanca que hay sobre el regalo.

" _Qué te mejores, de tus amigos"_

Draco se emociona. En la canasta encuentra dulces poco conocidos, galletas de una marca que nunca ha escuchado, un cupón con descuento en la compra de unos lentes, (lo cual le resulta extraño pero lo deja estar), una revista con la portada color naranja y junto a ella hay una carta de agradecimiento por haberse suscrito por un año a la mejor revista de quidditch de Inglaterra.

Bajo toda esa parafernalia encuentra una cajita y dentro de ella hay un dispositivo con forma rectangular y en color negro, no más grande que su mano y que no le resulta familiar. Rebusca dentro de la cajita y saca la minúscula nota doblada hasta lo imposible.

 _Está bien, no más cartas, pero si alguna vez quieres hablar, tal vez esto te pueda servir. Presiona el botón y di hola._

No necesita estudiar la espantosa letra para adivinar la identidad de su "amigo".

Draco contempla la nota, indeciso en lo que tiene que hacer, al final deja el aparato dentro de la canasta, toma su agua y se da la vuelta para dormir. Consigue contenerse cinco minutos, después está presionando el botón mientras habla. Lo intenta tres veces y está listo para darse por vencido cuando el aparatito le habla.

" _¿Malfoy?"_

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?"

" _¡Funciona!"_

—¿Qué es esto?"

" _Malfoy si quieres que te escuche debes mantener presionado el botón mientras hablas; hay una lucecita que se prende mientras estoy hablando, si se apaga significa que puedes hablar, y así nos turnamos."_

Draco lo intenta

" _¿Qué es esto?"_

" _¡Te escucho!... vaya, y se oye muy bien. ¿Notas alguna interferencia en la comunicación?"_

" _Contesta la pregunta, ¿qué es?"_

" _Uno de los inventos de Fred y George, planean ponerlo a la venta pero sigue siendo experimental"_

" _¿Es peligroso?"_

" _No, es solo que aún no consiguen que funcione correctamente. Tiene problemas con la distancia, con las barreras mágicas que rodean las casas, y con la batería."_

" _¿Bateria?"_

" _Es una fuente de poder portátil"_

" _¿Y por qué este funciona?"_

" _Solo durante diez o quince minutos, después se apaga y necesita de unas cuantas horas para recargarse. También es probable que en ocasiones se oiga estática, por eso es que sigue siendo experimental."_

" _¿Por qué me lo enviaste?"_

" _Pensé en un celular pero supuse que sería aún más problemático hacer que funcionará y sería imposible enseñarte a usarlo."_

" _¿Qué es un cel…ar?_

" _Es un aparato que los muggles utilizan para comunicarse entre sí."_

" _Ya…, pues no tenías por qué hacerlo"_

" _Supuse que tal vez querrías hablar con alguien"_

" _¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo a nadie con quien hablar?"_

" _No seas necio, Malfoy"_

" _Y me lo dice el rey de los necios."_

Se pican en voz baja. Potter le pregunta cómo se siente, Draco finge que no pasa nada; Potter le hace burla de su voz ronca y Draco le contesta con las usuales bromas sobre su pelo.

Hasta que el aparatito se muere en medio de la conversación y Draco se queda quieto, bajo sus cobijas, hasta que el cansancio lo vence y se duerme.

[…]

La batería se recarga cada ocho o diez horas aproximadamente, así que pueden conversar unas dos veces al día, a veces hasta tres. Se vuelve usual la charla intrascendente, Potter es ruidoso y atarantado, y Draco finge que no se divierte; se miente tan bien que a veces se sorprende de la risa que le da cuando Potter da señales de su simpleza.

Potter le cuenta las miles de cosas que hace ahora que tiene la casa para él solo y Draco se la pasa quejándose de la fiebre, de su cama, y de la molestia en general que supone estar enfermo. Es en una de esas tardes que Draco se queja de su gripe y de los elfos solícitos que no dejan de incordiarle cuando Potter le hace la pregunta que no se espera.

" _¿Te enfermaste porque no querías ver a tu prometida?"_

Draco guarda silencio. Está oculto bajo sus mantas, acurrucado en su capullo libre de elfos que insisten en que se comunique con sus padres. En ese lugar, donde Potter y él hablan, Draco no tiene fuerza para guardar secretos.

"… _la vi, pero ella no me quería en su casa"_

" _Eh, ¿y eso que tiene que ver? ¿Ella no te quería en su casa y la idea te cayó tan mal que caíste enfermo?"_

" _No tenía otra opción"_

"… _¿de qué hablas?"_

Draco se lo dice, nunca entenderá porqué: _"Ella me dio el vial con la poción pero fue mi decisión tomarlo"_

" _Vaya"_ , silencio, puede oír a Potter queriendo hacer mil preguntas _"¿y no podían solo ignorarse?"_

" _No sin que mis padres, o los suyos, intentarán averiguar algo"_

" _¿Me estás diciendo que te has pasado los últimos quince días en cama, con fiebre, porque no querías que tus padres supieran que ella está enfadada contigo?"_

" _No espero que lo comprendas, Potter"_

Draco casi puede escuchar su desaprobación y las interminables preguntas que vienen después, pero el moreno se guarda sus comentarios pese a que Draco está listo para defender su postura a capa y espada. En su lugar Potter le dice:

" _¿No te preocupa que tu prometida tenga acceso a un montón de pociones peligrosas?"_

Draco agradece el cambio de tema.

" _¿Qué te hace pensar que en mi familia no tenemos un repertorio de pociones peligrosas?"_

" _Touché"_

" _¿Francés, Potter? Dime la verdad, has visto la palabra en algún libro y no tienes idea de lo que significa"_

Pero Potter ya no le responde porque la batería está muerta y Draco abraza el aparatito mientras se duerme.

[…]

El día de la boda de Cyril, Draco despierta con una sensación de catástrofe. Le resulta difícil concentrarse pues está demasiado preocupado por el inminente regreso de sus padres. No se lo dice a Potter, no ve razón para ello; pero Potter no pregunta, sino que lo hace reír.

Se relaja lo suficiente para no prever lo que Potter le suelta a bocajarro esa misma tarde:

" _El novio de Charly vendrá para estas vacaciones, ¿quieres conocerlo?"_

" _No"_

" _¿Por qué?"_

" _Pues porque no hay razón."_

" _Tus padres no necesitan saber que vas con los Weasleys, podemos vernos en el callejón Diagon"_

" _No…"_ su negación le sale tajante, seca, pero Draco inmediatamente duda " _no lo sé…"_

" _Bien, ¿qué te parece que me acompañes al callejón Diagon para comprar unas cosas, y aprovechas para utilizar tu bonito cupón de descuento y me compras los lentes que me rompiste?"_

Draco se ríe, no sabe por qué: _"No voy a comprarte unos lentes, Potter"_

" _Una corbata entonces"_

" _Nunca en mi vida gastaría mi dinero en una corbata para gryffindor"_

" _Eso…"_

Draco no oye el resto, y comienza a maldecir a la batería, pero al final se duerme sabiendo que para cuando despierte se enterará del resto.

Por desgracia el aparato no vuelve a funcionar. Esa noche no hay conversación, sin importar cuantas veces Draco intente que el aparato cobre vida. Se rinde pasada la medianoche, sintiéndose repentinamente vacío y aturdido.

El silencio de su casa le resulta opresivo.

Duerme a intervalos irregulares, despertando cada vez con la esperanza que la batería se haya recargado, pero todo es en vano. La mañana llega y Draco tiene la certeza de que la conversación se ha terminado. Le produce angustia, aunque no profundiza en ello.

Como si fuera una señal el elfo se aparece para anunciarle que sus padres han enviado un mensaje. Draco lee el pergamino sintiéndose desencantado:

 _Querido:_

 _La boda ha sido maravillosa. Todos han preguntado por ti y te hacen llegar sus mejores deseos. Los elfos nos informan que sigues en cama, lo cual es una lástima, pero no se puede evitar. Te alegrará saber que volveremos a casa hoy mismo, ya que no hay razón para prolongar nuestra estadía con los Blake._

 _Carlee, quién no deja de preguntar por ti, se marchará a su campamento en un par de semanas, pero ya no que no estás ha decidido aprovechar estas dos semanas para viajar a Italia, es una lástima que no puedas acompañarla._

 _En fin, charlaremos en la noche._

 _Te quiere_

 _Narcissa_

Draco lee la misiva una sola vez, después se rinde a lo inevitable.

Guarda el aparato hasta el fondo de su baúl, lejos de miradas indiscretas ( _su intención es desecharlo pero no lo hace y nunca entenderá por qué)_. Hace desaparecer todos los envoltorios de las galletas y dulces muggles que Potter envió. El cupón de descuento y la canasta van a parar a la basura.

El esfuerzo le provoca cansancio, así que se recuesta y se duerme. En ese momento agradece estar enfermo, agradece tener una excusa por si sus padres lo notan extraño, agradece tener la oportunidad de dormir y de quedarse en su cuarto sin que eso levante preguntas.

[…]

 _Ese verano siempre será para Draco la antesala del desastre._

 _Es el verano antes de iniciar la guerra y cuando Draco piense en él nunca podrá hacerlo sin evocar todas las terribles cosas que sucedieron después. La guerra acabará con todo en su vida y la llenará de miedo y pavor. La guerra provocará que esas conversaciones a medianoche se tornen en remembranzas diáfanas, increíbles y casi inverosímiles. Pensará en el secreto que compartió con Potter y sentirá incredulidad._

 _La guerra dejará hecho trizas su honor y su orgullo; y le recordará cuál es su papel como heredero de la casa familiar. La guerra lo hará suprimir pensamientos egoístas, lo obligará a centrarse y lo convencerá de seguir el camino que sus padres han trazado para él._

 _Se entrega con absoluta devoción a la reconstrucción de su casa, se somete a las investigaciones del ministerio y apoya a su padre en los negocios familiares. Dedica su tiempo, su fuerza y su vitalidad en la recuperación del buen nombre de su familia. No es fácil, no es rápido, y Draco se topa con muchas trabas, pero no cede. Está listo para hacer lo que tiene que hacer; y es por ello que cuando cumple veintiún años ni siquiera se plantea rechazar la apresurada boda que sus padres quieren concertar._

 _Draco está listo para vivir la vida que se espera de él._

[…]

—Hola, Malfoy.

[…]

 _Hasta esa maldita tarde en que coincide con Potter en el callejón Diagon._

Continuará.

Ya falta poco.


	8. De la Fama Interminable

**De Cosas Diminutas y otras Maldiciones  
** **Por Roquel** **  
**

Agradecimientos a:

 **Saku-Aya:** Sí, bueno, a Harry no se le da eso de inventarse nombres. Aunque merece una estrellita por intentarlo. Jo. Ya veremos si Draco consigue aceptarse a si mismo.

 **Sarahí:** Todos queremos que Draco se quede con Harry, ¿lo conseguirá?

 **Tomate:** Aquí va un nuevo capitulo, espero que Draco reciba un poquito de cariño.

 **SuicideFreakWord:** Sí, los dos tontines necesitan un poquito de cariño, veremos si la consiguen.

 **Shamaya Malfoy:** Bienvenida, espero que el capitulo te guste. Aunque el Drarry todavía no llega, ahí viene.

 **Navleu:** Pues sí, tenemos un salto. Considerando que el séptimo año es el año de la guerra, siento que es lógico que todo el asunto se quedara en pausa. Harry anda por ahí cazando los Horrocrux mientras Draco está encerrado en su casa.

 **BIT9:** Aquí va la continuación

Mil gracias por sus mensajes y su ánimo. Tenemos otro.

 **Maldición VIII  
** **De la Fama Interminable**

[…]

 _El que sería su séptimo año escolar está plagado de malos recuerdos. Draco pasará medio año en Hogwarts sin Potter y su banda de metiches; lo verá durante la guerra, y durante la última batalla. Y lo verá por última vez durante el juicio de su familia._

 _Draco lo ve llegar rodeado de sus amigos, con el rostro firme, necio y serio. A diferencia de sus padres, que se envaran temiendo lo peor, Draco relaja su postura, respira con alivio, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo._

 _Su declaración a favor de su madre suaviza los cargos en su contra, pero incluso con ello la situación es difícil. Su madre queda libre pero su padre deberá cumplir sentencia en la cárcel de azkaban (libre ya de dementores). Sus cuentas bancarias son congeladas y la mansión, al haber sido guarida temporal de Voldemort, es confiscada mientras duran las investigaciones._

 _El juicio termina y los Malfoy son desplazados por el siguiente acusado, Draco espera su turno para despedirse de su padre y mientras tanto su mirada se topa con la imagen de Potter de pie al otro lado de la sala. Potter lo está mirando y Draco quisiera poder hablarle pero no se atreve a moverse de donde está; así que se limita a mirarlo y cuando su padre lo llama se gira sin mirar atrás._

 _A veces pensará en ese momento y sentirá culpa, sentirá remordimiento. Deseará haberse acercado para darle las gracias: por su testimonio, por la compañía durante su enfermedad, por haber salvado su vida más de una vez. Le habría gustado agradecerle que guardara su secreto; pero Draco siempre se convencerá de que fue lo mejor. Siempre se dirá a si mismo que hizo lo correcto._

 _Y es que a Draco se le da muy bien eso de mentirse a sí mismo._

[…]

—Hola, Malfoy.

Draco, que tiene dos libros de pociones en las manos, se gira hacia la voz. La sorpresa provoca que los libros se le caigan, y solo reacciona hasta que ve a Potter inclinándose para recogerlos.

—Por Merlín, Malfoy, no creí que fuera tan fácil sorprenderte. —el maldito Potter se está riendo de él mientras le entrega sus libros.

Draco toma aire con fuerza.

—Es imposible permanecer inmutable frente a una aparición, Potter.

—¿Aparición?

—El último periódico que leí te daba por muerto, decía que te habían visto en Perú y que te habías desvanecido después.

—Y ahí estuve.

—Eso fue hace más de un año.

—Vaya, ¿me seguías la pista?

—No te halagues, Potter, leo noticias con asiduidad y tu nombre suele aparecer en ellas.

—Ya.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo.—Draco suspira, listo para soltar el sarcasmo pero Potter se le adelanta.—Oye, Malfoy, ¿quieres ir a tomar un café?

—¿Café?

—Té o cerveza si quieres, pero tengo que salir de aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la señora de allá me está señalando y creo que todos en esta tienda te escucharon decir mi nombre. Y por ningún motivo quiero pasarme la siguiente media hora firmando autógrafos o lo que sea.

—¿Qué…?—Malfoy mira en la misma dirección y distingue a la señora, que los mira ya sin disimulo y que ha conseguido reunir a un grupo de cinco o seis que no dejan de gesticular hacia ellos.—Oh… bien, sí, creo.

—Pues vamos.

Draco lo sigue, sin estar seguro de lo que hace. Terminan en un pequeño café muggle cerca de la estación de King's Cross, y cuando Draco se sienta, comprende que ha sido una muy mala idea.

—Escucha, Potter, creo que no es…

Pero la mesera los interrumpe y antes de que Draco diga nada, Potter se le adelanta.

—Una naranjada para mí y un bizcocho toffee. ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

Está listo para decir que tiene una cita para comer y que necesita marcharse, pero la mesera y Potter lo miran, y las palabras se le atragantan. Al final consigue decir:

—Un té, sin azúcar, por favor, y un trozo de tarta de manzana; si no hay, con el té estará bien.

La muchacha se marcha y los deja solos. Draco está intentando no retorcerse de ansiedad y lo consigue bastante bien; al final no se aguanta.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

—¿Comer?... aunque creo que tú lo llamarías almorzar.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Potter. Creí que te habías ido de Inglaterra.

—Estuve un tiempo fuera; después de la guerra los periodistas no me dejaban en paz. No podía salir, no podía hacer nada sin que mi cara apareciera en la primera plana. Hubo muchas entrevistas, muchos artículos, tuve que asistir a un montón declaraciones.

—Creí que regresarías a Hogwarts a terminar tu séptimo año.

—Fui de visita, para ayudar con las reparaciones. Y mientras estuve ahí muchos reporteros decidieron acampar en Hogsmeade. Otros intentaron colarse. Fue muy caótico. McGonagall intento controlarlos pero no quería darle más trabajo del que ya tenía en manos, así que termine y me fui.

"Me tome un tiempo lejos de aquí: Me asenté en Australia, los padres de Hermione vivieron una temporada por allá así que me dejaron hospedarme en su casa cuando ellos la desocuparon. Hice terapia, conseguí obtener mi certificado de educación por correo. Me entrené como rompedor de maldiciones y ahora trabajo por mi cuenta. ¿Qué has hecho tú?

Draco agradece la aparición de la mesera.

[…]

 _Draco se pasará los siguientes cinco años viviendo en una de las casas de campo de su familia; aunque la sugerencia de su padre es que salgan del país, su madre se rehúsa a obedecerla. Ambos intentan reconstruir su vida con los pocos ahorros que no han sido congelados por el ministerio._

 _Draco se pasara esos cinco años luchando con su estrés postraumático, con las pesadillas, y con la sensación de terror nocturno que le asaltara todas las noches. Luchará por reincorporarse al mundo mágico, tendrá que lidiar con cartas llenas de odio, dolor y culpa, tendrá que soportar miradas, susurros y animadversión cuando se le ocurra visitar el callejón Diagon._

 _Draco se esforzará por recuperar la mansión de su familia, por terminar sus estudios, y por conseguir que su padre pueda terminar su condena en arresto domiciliario._

[…]

—¿Cómo te ha ido?—insiste Potter cuando la mesera los deja.

—Bien—no añade más esperando que el otro capte la indirecta.

No lo hace.

—¿Y qué haces?

Draco suspira—Conseguí un trabajo en San Mungo.

—¿De qué va?

—Hago pociones; no es nada del otro mundo.

—Oh…, ¿cómo le va a Lucius?

—Lleva un año encerrado en casa; al principio él mismo agradecía el cambio porque era muchísimo mejor que Akzaban, pero en los últimos meses ha estado recuperando energía y tiene planes para cuando lo dejen salir.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le falta?

—Cuando cumpla el año, en un par de semanas o tal vez un mes, irá al ministerio para determinar si el arresto domiciliario ha terminado y puede volver a portar una varita.

—¿Quedará libre?

—Técnicamente estará bajo libertad condicional. Tendrá revisiones periódicas de varita, visitas semanales con un auror y los abogados del ministerio podrán o no solicitar audiencias a sus negocios. Además se verá obligado a donar dinero para los programas sociales de apoyo a los hijos de no magos, para la educación de los huérfanos de la guerra y para mejorar los programas de inclusión de los hijos de no magos.

—Puedes decir muggle, Malfoy.

Draco lo mira mal—Le darán de tres a cinco años de libertad condicional y después de eso será libre.

—¿Significa que en un mes podrían devolverte todos tus bienes?

—Mientras mi padre estuvo en prisión conseguimos que descongelaran las cuentas que se encontraban a nombre de mi madre. Sin embargo la mayoría de las cuentas de mi familia están a nombre de Lucius y como no será "libre" solo podrá acceder a una parte de ellas. El resto permanecerán a manos del ministerio y de ahí se tomaran las donaciones acordadas.

—¿Y la mansión?

Draco suspira—Se supone que está clasificada como cuartel de operaciones de Voldemort, y mientras mi padre siga bajo inspección del ministerio no podrá luchar por ella. Cuando él termine con su libertad condicional podrá solicitar una audiencia para intentar recuperarla, junto con el resto de nuestras cuentas y propiedades.

—Vaya, ¿les tomará otros cinco años para que puedan regresar a Malfoy Manor?

—Tal vez no.

—¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿existe alguna otra forma?

Draco evade la pregunta.

—Mejor dime que tanto hiciste en el extranjero.

[…]

 _Potter cuenta de cómo acompaño a sus amigos a buscar a los padres desmemoriados de su amiga Hermione. Le cuenta de los entierros, de las bodas, de su necesidad por huir de la atención y la adoración. Charlan sobre Australia, sobre Perú, sobre Egipto; Potter le describe los lugares con una fascinación absoluta. Le cuenta de las personas, de lo maravilloso que es ser un simple turista._

 _Draco escucha de los muchos entierros a los que Potter tuvo que asistir, escucha de las pilas de cartas que llegan a su domicilio fijo en la antigua casa Black. Intercambian anécdotas sobre lo difícil que fueron los exámenes, sobre lo difícil que es olvidar._

 _Draco hace muchas preguntas con trampa y Potter se ve en la necesidad de explayarse, de corregirlo. Tan inmersos están en la conversación que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de las veces que la mesera llega para ofrecerles más bebida._

[…]

Para cuando Malfoy se despide, Harry se da cuenta de que sigue sin saber nada de él; pero es demasiado tarde y lo sabe, porque él mismo tiene una cita a la que debe acudir. Se despiden con incomoda formalidad, y Harry se queda con la sensación de que algo se le escapa. Está pensando en que decir cuando Malfoy se gira como si acabara de recordar algo.

—Gracias, Potter.

Es vívida la sensación de despedida que Harry experimenta. Sabe, presiente, que no hablan de la comida; el tono es solemne y seco. Se siente como un adiós definitivo. Intenta bromear para quitarse la pesadez.

—Fue una comida, Malfoy; la próxima vez pagas tú.

Malfoy inclina la cabeza en su dirección, sin decir nada, y después se marcha. No se gira ni una sola vez.

Harry se queda mirándolo hasta que lo pierde de vista. Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que le toca ver a Malfoy alejarse.

[…]

 _Las pesadillas que tiene después de la guerra son una mezcolanza de recuerdos y alucinaciones. Sueña con Voldemort y su ira, sueña con su serpiente devorando a sus amigos. Sueña que mide cinco centímetros y corre en un túnel negro completamente solo._

 _Si fuera decisión de Draco, tomaría poción para dormir cada noche, pero el medimago se la prescribe con moderación para evitar que se vuelva aficionado a ella. En consecuencia hay noches en las que Draco casi no duerme y deambula por la casa mientras sus padres descansan._

 _El único elfo que les queda se pasa las noches avivando el fuego de las chimeneas y limpiando la casa. A veces Draco se sienta en el salón a verlo quemar las cartas que llegan. Al principio eran cientos y cientos de cartas, todas llenas de ira y dolor. El paso de los años ha suavizado esa ira y las cartas que llegan son apenas un puñado, pero Draco tiene el vivo recuerdo de los vociferadores de esos primeros días._

[…]

Draco trabaja en San Mungo como pocionista. Son muchas horas a la semana y aunque la paga no es extraordinaria le permite trabajar en algo que le gusta, en un ambiente de relativo anonimato. No es un trabajo que su padre apruebe, pero tampoco se lo dice en voz alta porque sabe que gracias a ese trabajo, Draco ha conseguido que la reputación de su familia vuelva a levantarse.

El trabajo es sencillo, aunque hay días en que se vuelve un poco tedioso. Hay cuatro magos en su sección, todos mayores que él, pero Draco, aunque es exquisitamente cortes, procura no sociabilizar con ninguno de ellos.

Ese día está muy concentrado terminando las pociones en su lista, cuando el murmullo de voces que provienen del corredor lo distrae. Lynn, el mago que trabaja en la mesa de frente, se harta de los cuchicheos y sale a investigar el motivo de tanto alboroto. Cuando no regresa su mejor amigo, Alix, sale a buscarlo.

La poción de Lynn hierve y Draco intenta ignorarla, pero no le atrae la perspectiva de quedar cubierto de poción tranquilizante cuando el caldero estalle así que en lugar de ir y apagar el fuego, como era su intención, se pone a terminarla; después cubre los ingredientes en la mesa de Alix para evitar que se sequen. Para el almuerzo ninguno de sus dos compañeros ha vuelto, y los otros dos también se han marchado, así que Draco se toma un descanso para comer.

El acceso al comedor del hospital está repleto de personas. Draco sopesa la opción de atravesar todo el grupo de gente, personas que probablemente no se alegren de verlo ahí, o salir al exterior para comprar un bocadillo muggle; no es la primera vez que lo hace pero en esta ocasión no tiene tiempo, quiere terminar su lista de pociones y volver pronto a casa. Se lo ha prometido a su padre.

Draco se masajea el puente de la nariz mientras decide a saltarse el almuerzo. Irritado, pasa a los sanitarios para refrescarse. El baño que le queda más cerca está cerrado y tiene un letrero de " _No funciona"_ pero Draco lo ignora porque su única intención es lavarse las manos. Le lanza un _alohomora_ a la puerta y entra.

No se espera ver a Potter ahí, y por la cara de espanto del otro supone que la sorpresa es mutua. Tampoco se espera que Lynn lo llame por su nombre justo en ese momento.

—Eh, Malfoy.

Draco se gira hacia él sin soltar la manija.

—Hola Lynn.

—Emett me ha dicho que terminaste mi poción. Gracias, no tenías por qué hacerlo.

—No fue nada.

—Aun así te debo una. Habría sido terrible que se desperdiciaran todos esos ingredientes.

—Hm…, ¿por qué no volviste?

Lynn se ríe.

—Dicen que Harry Potter está en el hospital. Al principio corrió el rumor de que estaba ingresado en la planta dos, y después en la planta cuatro, al final alguien aseguro haberlo visto en la tienda de regalos. Por eso estamos aquí. No nos dejan entrar en la sala té bajo la excusa de que hay personas ocupándola.

—¿Todos están buscando a Potter?

—Sí, ¿tú no viniste por eso?

—No, voy al baño.

Lynn mira a la puerta y frunce el ceño ante el letrero.

—Dice que no funciona.

—Solo voy a lavarme las manos y no quiero bajar a otra planta.

—¿Por qué subiste? Habría sido más fácil usar el que está cerca de nuestra sala.

Draco no se inmuta—Porque mi intención era ir a la sala de té por algo para almorzar, pero cuando llegue y vi a toda esta gente, decidí que lo mejor era esperar. Iba a lavarme las manos para volver a trabajar cuando tú llegaste.

Lynn asiente—Bueno, pues te espero, así bajamos juntos.

Draco intenta no torcer el gesto, no puede ser que la primera vez que su compañero sea amable con él, sea la única vez en la que Draco está queriendo deshacerse de él.

—¿Vas a volver ahora? Creí que querías el autógrafo de Potter.

—Sí, pero llevo un rato aquí y no lo he visto. Será mejor que me apresure con mi lista o tendré que quedarme horas extras.

—Dudo que alguien se queje, allá abajo no queda nadie. Todos han salido a comer, aprovéchalo. Yo lo haré.

—¿No dijiste que ibas a trabajar?

—¿Sí?... dije que venía por algo de comer pero creo que voy a salir fuera para almorzar.

—Oh, bueno, entonces nos vemos al rato.

Draco asiente y lo ve marchar; después se mete al baño y cierra la puerta con seguro.

—¿Potter?

No puede haber desaparecido.

—Está no es la forma cómo esperaba que nos volviéramos a ver.

 _¿Volver a verse?_ , no era una posibilidad que Draco haya considerado, pero ahora mismo no hace caso. Se concentra en seguir la voz y encuentra al moreno metido bajo el lavabo.

—¿Qué haces ahí?—le pregunta mientras se agacha.

—¿Qué parece que hago, Malfoy?

—¿Qué haces en el hospital?

—Vine a visitar a mi ahijado. Tiene cinco años y lo citaron para unos estudios por la licantropía de su padre. No quería asistir pero su abuela lo convenció de que yo lo visitaría. Y lo hice.

—¿Te apareciste en el hospital sin un disfraz?

—Traía un hechizo de _cambiaforma_ , pero no sabía que la planta cinco tenía un detector.

—Todo San Mungo tiene detectores de camuflaje, y elimina los efectos de las pociones como multijugos.

—Ahora lo sé.

—¿Pudiste ver a tu ahijado?

—Sí, antes de que se corriera la voz y tuviera que huir. Al parecer tampoco puedes usar la aparición dentro del hospital.

—Solo en la recepción.

—Sí, bueno, no sabía, subí las escaleras buscando una salida pero me perdí. Al final tuve que encerrarme en el baño.

—Tú pusiste el letrero.

—Sí, y atranqué la puerta. Supuse que eso bastaría para mantener a los intrusos fuera.

—¿Qué habría pasado si alguien más hubiese abierto la puerta?

—Nada, ahora mismo estaría firmando autógrafos.

Sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y el pelo tan desastroso como siempre, Potter luce verdaderamente desdichado.

Draco lo mira con atención y la pregunta le sale sin querer.

—¿Por qué te escondes?

Potter alza los ojos hacia él.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Por qué te escondes en un baño cuando la gente solo quiere pedirte su autógrafo?

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Es que no lo entiendo. Todos allá fuera quieren hablar contigo, quieren saludarte. No me parece que sea lo peor que te puedan pedir. Tomate unas fotos, da unos autógrafos y con el tiempo se cansaran. Ellos siguen buscándote porque tú no te dejas ver.

Potter lo mira como si no diera crédito de lo que oye.

—No quiero que me agradezcan—le dice con voz tensa—no quiero que me digan que lo hice bien o que hice lo que tenía que hacer. No soporto escuchar sus halagos porque eso me hace pensar en las malas decisiones que tome. Decisiones que me pesan. Me hablan de sus muertos, me duele pensar en ellos, e inevitablemente pienso en los míos. Y tal vez este siendo egoísta o infantil, o como quieras llamarlo, pero no puedo pararme frente a ellos, sonreír, y fingir que lo que hice fue calculado y maravilloso… Tuve suerte y ayuda, y cualquier otro habría hecho lo mismo. Tal vez otro lo habría hecho mejor.

Draco quiere decirle _'no, nadie lo habría hecho mejor'_ pero entiende lo que Potter está tratando de decir. Le sorprende la confesión pero se abstiene de indagar en ella, simplemente se sienta junto a él intentando no pensar que está en el suelo de un baño público.

Puede sentir la mirada de Potter sobre él, pero la ignora.

—Sigo sin creer que tengas una ahijado.—le dice Draco y Potter lo mira un segundo fijamente antes de contestar.

—Pues lo tengo. Se llama Teddy, bueno, no, se llama Edward Remus, pero le decimos Teddy.

—¿Remus? Ese nombre me suena.

—Será porque así se llamaba nuestro profesor de tercer año. El hombre lobo que Snape detestaba.

Draco lo medita un momento—Me acuerdo—después dice algo que ni siquiera él se espera.—Fui malo con él.

Vuelve a ganarse una larga mirada de Potter. Draco no lo soporta y se gira hacia él.

—¿Qué?

Potter sonríe—A esa edad eras malvado con todos.

Draco resopla de risa.

[…]

 _Comparten viejos recuerdos de la escuela, los más inofensivos, discuten sobre las clases y las viejas asignaciones. Hablan de Remus, -Draco aprende muchísimas cosas sobre su antiguo profesor-, e inevitablemente la conversación se desvía hacia Sirius Black. Potter habla de ellos como un todo, no puede mencionar uno sin que el otro salga a relucir, y tal vez sea la forma como lo cuenta pero hay algo ahí que Draco no termina de encajar._

 _Escucha en silencio sobre la muerte de Black; la voz de Potter se quiebra a media frase pero Draco permanece quieto mirando el rostro atormentado del moreno. Hablan sobre el duelo, sobre quienes se quedaron atrás. Hablan sobre Edward Remus, sobre lo inteligente y divertido que es; Draco se entera que es nieto de su tía Andrómeda Black (ahora Andrómeda Lupin) y la revelación le sorprende porque su madre no suele hablar sobre la hermana que abandono la familia._

 _Es curiosa la expresión en la cara de Potter cuando habla de ese niño al que parece adorar. A Draco le cuesta darse cuenta de que eso que ve es felicidad. Se percata de que es la primera vez desde que lo conoce que ve a Potter feliz._

 _Y muy en el fondo admite que le gustaría conocer a la personita capaz de hacer que Potter se ilumine así._

[…]

Draco toma aire, se pasa las manos por el cuello, y el pelo. Se remueve en su asiento por enésima vez.

—Es imposible encontrar una posición cómoda en este suelo.

Está esperando que Potter se ría de él y de lo blando que es, pero en lugar de eso suspira y se levanta. Se gira para ofrecerle una mano a Draco pero éste lo ignora y se endereza a su vez. Siente como sus huesos crujen cuando los flexiona para desentumirlos. Se queja en voz alta y enumera cada uno de los músculos que le duelen.

—Mañana voy a tener un tirón en el cuello. Gracias por nada, Potter.

Cuando se gira para mirarlo, el moreno le está sonriendo.

—Ahora qué.

—Eres la persona más dramática que he conocido en toda mi vida.

—¿No te has visto en un espejo, Potter? No, sabes qué, olvídalo. Basta ver tu pelo para saber la respuesta.

Potter lo empuja _(aunque no es un empujón propiamente dicho, es un toquecito en su cintura utilizando solo las yemas de los dedos)_ y Draco se ofende; es eso o reírse.

—Aprende a ser tolerante con las críticas constructivas, Potter.

—Aprende a no ser un estirado, Malfoy.

—Se llama tener clase, pero entiendo que no comprendas la definición.

Potter vuelve a empujar ( _no usa todos los dedos, solo el índice y el anular, y aunque no usa fuerza, el toque se hace sentir)_ , Draco consigue aguantarse la risa aunque tiene que frotarse la boca para borrar la sonrisa que amenaza con escaparse.

—Bien, pues, ¿piensas salir así como así?

—Pensaba quedarme hasta la hora de cierre. No habrá tanta gente para entonces.

—Es absurdo. Veamos. Necesitas algo para cubrirte la cabeza.

Draco se quita su chaleco y lo transforma en una peluca de color castaño.

—¿Qué tal me veo?—pregunta Potter en cuanto se la pone.

—Como si tuvieras un perro encima, pero eso es natural en ti así que…

Potter vuelve a empujar y en esta ocasión Draco se ríe. Le sale sin querer, así que ahoga el sonido tan pronto es consciente de él. Tose para recobrar la compostura y extiende una mano hacia el moreno.

—Dame tus gafas.—le ordena.

Convierte sus horrendas gafas en un par de lentes de sol.

—Toma, ¿estás listo?

Potter asiente y Draco se asoma, no hay tanta gente como antes pero si la suficiente para suponer que aún hay personas que esperan ver al héroe, así que ambos salen con discreción y se alejan hacia la zona del elevador.

Comparten el elevador con otras dos personas, por lo que guardan silencio, esperando llegar a su piso. Potter baja primero pero antes de salir se gira hacia Malfoy y le sonríe.

—Que la próxima vez no sea en un baño.

Se marcha sin esperar respuesta y Draco finge que no ve las especulativas miradas de los demás. Cuando llega a su mesa, sus otros compañeros trabajan en silencio y Draco los imita sin hacer caso de los intentos de Lynn por hacer conversación.

Para cuando termina con su lista ha pasado la hora de la cena y es la primera vez que llega a su casa después del anochecer. Llega cansado pero contento, aunque el buen humor se le esfuma cuando ve a su padre esperando en el comedor. En ese momento se acuerda de la promesa que le hizo.

—Lo siento, padre.

—No es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar.

—Lo sé. Les enviare una nota y una canasta.

—¿Crees que eso bastara?

—Iré personalmente. Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo.

—Habías prometido que llegarías temprano para cenar con ellos. Hemos planeado esta cena durante un mes, era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar de la boda. Habías acordado que pondrías de tu parte para iniciar los trámites.

—Y lo hago.

—¿Y el no estar aquí es la forma como lo demuestras?

—No, padre. Lo siento, no volverá a repetirse.

—El sábado tenemos otra cena, a las ocho, ¿podemos contar con tu presencia?

—Sí. Estaré ahí, seré puntual.

Lucius suspira y agita una mano en su dirección.

—Ve, le diré al elfo que te lleve algo de comer.

[…]

 _La lechuza llega casi a medianoche. Toca su ventana y Draco, que no puede dormir, la deja entrar. Cuando mira el paquete se alegra por primera vez de que no haya elfos que puedan recibirla._

 _Su chaleco limpio trae una breve nota._

" _Gracias, Malfoy, te debo una. ¿Te parece si te pago el sábado? Tengo boletos para el partido de Bulgaria-Escocia. ¿Aún eres fan de los Chudley Cannons?... No seas estirado y ven. Te veo en la estación King's Cross a la una. Tu conocido, Har"_

 _Draco no duda; quema la misiva. Sabe que no irá._

[…]

Continuara:

 _n/a_

 _Lamento la tardanza, he tenido muchísimo trabajo y no he tenido tiempo. Espero que ahora que viene un puentecito pueda ponerme al corriente. Saludos._


	9. Del Trabajo y la Comunicación

**De cosas diminutas y otras maldiciones.  
** **Por Roquel**

Agradecimientos a:

 **Shamaya Malfoy** : Bueno, si el otro fue corto espero que este no tanto, y sí, todos esperamos que estos dos terminen juntos.

 **SuicideFreakWord** : Pues bueno, aquí está el siguiente.

 **Saku-aya** : Bueno estoy segura de que Harry es un chico que no siempre piensa en como suenan las cosas que dice, eso o lo hizo completamente a propósito, XD. Las responsabilidades de Draco son agobiantes y él tendrá que aprender a enfrentarlas.

 **BIT9:** Si, esa es la intención, ya veremos como les va.

Y seguimos. Un capitulito para estos dos.

 **Maldición IX  
** **Del Trabajo y la Comunicación**

[…]

El segundo sábado de abril Draco se marcha al hospital a trabajar como tiene por costumbre. Evita mirar el reloj durante toda la mañana, afanándose en su trabajo de forma impecable, pero al final se rinde.

 _Doce quince._

Draco toma aire con fuerza y se concentra. Corta y pela, completamente absorto. Cuando mira de nuevo el reloj se sorprende:

 _Doce cuarenta y tres._

Después de eso no puede parar. Lo mira tres minutos después y sigue. No hay porque aparentar así que Draco se obsesiona con el reloj y lo mira una y otra vez. A la una en punto su corazón se acelera, nota calambres en las manos y el cuello, su estómago se retuerce de impaciencia. Respira pero no consigue calmarse.

Va al baño, se moja la cara y las manos, finge que el reloj no le importa.

Son las dos menos diez cuando se da por vencido y se sienta en su banco de trabajo, incapaz de terminar lo que está haciendo. Esta convenciéndose de que lo mejor es volver a casa a prepararse para la cena de esa noche cuando lo escucha.

—Me has dejado plantado, Malfoy.

Se gira para encontrar a un Potter disfrazado en la puerta. Lo reconoce porque lleva el mismo tipo de peluca de la otra vez y los mismos lentes de sol. Lo reconoce por la voz, por la forma de su cara, y por la desastrosa manera en la que camina.

Lo reconoce porque es de las pocas personas que dice su nombre sin escupir desprecio.

—Nunca dije que iría—responde Malfoy sin moverse de su banco, pese a la repentina necesidad de saltar.

—La nota era clara en que no podías faltar.

—Tus notas nunca son claras, Potter.

—¿Metiéndote otra vez con mi letra?

—No tengo la culpa que escribas como un preescolar.

—Sigues siendo un estirado, Malfoy.

Draco sonríe ( _es un gesto efímero y opaco)_ , termina de pelar el tubérculo que tiene en mano y guarda silencio mientras Potter viene a sentarse en el banco junto a él.

—Y bien, ¿qué es tan importante para perderse la final de quidditch?

Draco lo mira esperando encontrar reproche y enfado, pero Potter desborda pura curiosidad.

—Hay personas que trabajan.

—¿Y por qué no veo a nadie más?

—Porque soy el único que se ofrece para trabajar los fines de semana. En teoría deberíamos rotarnos, pero a mí no me importa venir.

—¿No tienes días libres?

—Solo si los pido, lo cual no es habitual.

—¿No quieres estar en casa?

Draco lo mira durante un segundo antes de tomar otro de los tubérculos de la mesa. Le dedica toda su atención mientras le pregunta.

—¿Tu ahijado ha vuelto al hospital?

La respuesta de Potter tarda un momento.

—No—responde mientras decide imitarlo y comienza a pelar—vendrá el lunes para sus resultados. Hoy vine a ver si estabas aquí, y parece que no me equivoque.

—¿No deberías estar en el partido?

—Se supone que empieza a la una cuarenta y cinco, si quieres ir, podemos llegar.

—Tengo que terminar esto y le prometí a mi padre que llegaría temprano. Vendrán amigos a cenar y debo estar ahí para recibirlos.

—Oh…, ni hablar, tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Pero Potter en lugar de irse toma otro tubérculo, Draco no le dice nada y trabajan en silencio hasta que no queda ni uno solo.

—¿Qué sigue ahora?—pregunta Potter mirando el montón de hierbas y semillas que hay en la mesa.

Draco no lo mira mientras reúne las raíces que tiene que cortar.

—Se te hace tarde para el partido, Potter.

—Le mande un mensaje a Ron para avisarle que no me esperen.

Draco se queda estático un segundo, después se gira hacia él.

—¿Me invitaste a un partido con Weasley?

—También va Neville, Seamus y Dean.

—¿Es en serio, Potter?

—¿Qué?, ¿aún los desprecias?

—¡no!, pero no soy alguien a quien ellos quieran tener cerca.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Merlín, Potter, la mayoría de la gente suele cruzar la calle para no toparse conmigo.

—¿En serio?

—¿Qué pensabas?, ¿qué no les importaría?

—Pues les pregunte si había problema en que te invitara y me dijeron que no.

Draco se queda mudo de la sorpresa.

—¿Preguntaste?

—Sí, ¿la gente aún te repudia?

Draco parpadea, guarda silencio mientras piensa en todos esos momentos en los que la gente suele despreciarlo en silencio. Al final consigue reaccionar y se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente.

—No…,

—Malfoy.

—Déjalo estar, Potter. No, no toda la gente es amable conmigo, pero no importa. No me afecta, ¿de acuerdo? Todo está bien.

—Bien.—suena tenso pero no insiste en el tema, en su lugar le pregunta—¿vas a moler éstas?—señala las semillas de quinoa que tiene en la mesa.

—Sí… deja eso así, no es tu trabajo.

Potter lo ignora mientras se hace con el mortero.

—Aunque me ayudes no iré al partido, Potter.

—Está bien, de todos modos te debo una.—se endereza para mirarlo y Draco se queda quieto—Y si te ayudo terminarás más rápido y podrás llegar a tiempo para tu cena, ¿no? Eso es lo que quieres, ¿o prefieres hacer tiempo para no ir a casa?

Hay muchas más preguntas en el silencio que sigue, pero Draco las ignora deliberadamente. Finge que no se da cuenta y recurre al sarcasmo.

—Si prefieres aburrirte, Potter, también muele la belladona que tienes ahí.

Potter lo obedece y Draco comienza a prepararse para cuando las preguntas inevitables lleguen.

[…]

 _La primera semana en San Mungo es tensa. Dos de sus compañeros hacen claras muestras de desagrado cuando el jefe de sección lo presenta y le muestra su mesa de trabajo, pese a ello no se deja intimidar y se esmera con lo que hace._

 _Cuando sus compañeros le dicen que tiene que trabajar durante los fines de semana, Draco no protesta. De hecho son sus días favoritos porque no tiene que soportar muecas ni susurros. Gracias a que todos dejan sus estantes con las pociones listas, él se limita a preparar los ingredientes que se usaran en la semana, y el tiempo que le queda libre lo pasa leyendo._

 _Después de un mes de verlo yendo de lunes a domingo, el jefe de sección se aparece en su sala para preguntarles cómo están programados para los turnos de los fines de semana. Todos se quedan callados hasta que Draco interviene._

— _Yo cubro los fines de semana._

— _Lo usual es rotar los turnos.—le dice el jefe de sección mirando con desaprobación al resto._

— _¿No puedo hacerlo yo?_

— _Claro que puedes, pero se espera que entre todos compartan la tarea._

— _Yo puedo cubrirlos sin problema._

 _El mago se queda quieto mirándolo durante largo rato, al final le dice:_

— _Muy bien, pero si necesitas un día libre me lo pides y yo me encargare de que alguien te cubra._

 _Draco asiente y lo deja estar. El jefe de sección lo sorprende visitándolo ese fin de semana._

— _A quien debes impresionar es a mí y a nadie más—le dice con voz firme—Quien diga que tuviste suerte o que usaste a tus contactos no sabe cómo funciona esto. Aceptamos a quienes demuestren ser Pocionistas de primera. El tuyo fue uno de los mejores exámenes de ingreso. Trabajas aquí porque eres bueno, se reconoce tu habilidad. Sigue así y en unos años podrás llegar a Jefe de Sección, o incluso podrás aspirar a un puesto de investigador. Si lo quieres._

 _Draco lo mira, sintiéndose raro, hay muchas preguntas queriendo salir, pero ninguna lo hace._

— _Si alguien te molesta, si hay problemas habla conmigo. Esto no es un jardín de niños donde toleramos viejas rencillas. Somos profesionales y si alguien no sabe serlo entonces no merece estar aquí, ¿de acuerdo?—le jefe de sección le apoya una mano en el hombro para darle fuerza a sus palabras y Draco asiente en silencio._

 _Consigue decir una sola palabra antes de que el jefe de sección se marche._

— _Gracias._

 _El hombre, muchísimo mayor que él, se gira una última vez._

— _No se debe condenar a los hijos por los errores que los padres cometen._

 _Draco toma aire y tarda mucho rato en dejar de sentirse raro. Pasará muchísimo tiempo para que entienda que la emoción de ese momento es la satisfacción de saber que alguien reconoce su esfuerzo._

[…]

Las preguntas que Draco espera con aterradora ansiedad no llegan. Potter se limita a trabajar en silencio y en ocasiones comparte anécdotas graciosas de sus experiencias con las pociones. Después de una de ellas, le pregunta:

—¿Todos los fines de semana haces lo mismo?

Draco lo mira y después continúa picando las raíces que tienen en la mesa.

—Usualmente sí. Los sábados se prepararan los ingredientes que usara la sala, se revisa el inventario y se manda a pedir lo que haga falta.

—Según recuerdo Snape decía que cada uno debía preparar sus ingredientes.

—Cada semana nos asignan una lista de pociones diaria, y la mayoría cuenta con ingredientes que pueden prepararse de antemano. Hay ingredientes que son perecederos así que esos no se tocan hasta el momento en que vas a utilizarlos. Si no lo hiciéramos así no podríamos mantener el suministro de pociones que requiere el hospital.

—Hay otras salas, pero trabajan con otra clase de pociones.

—Bueno, ¿y entonces qué haces los domingos?

—Se limpia y se ordena el material, como los calderos, las balanzas, y todo lo que no sea perecedero.

—Snape también decía que cada uno debía ser responsable de la limpieza y el cuidado de su material.

—¿Y desde cuando repites todo lo que Snape decía?

—Déjalo estar y contesta la pregunta.

—Todos lavan y guardan sus utensilios al final de cada día; todos revisan sus materiales antes de empezar a trabajar, pero San Mungo exige una revisión doble. La revisión del domingo consiste en verificar que las balanzas estén bien calibradas, que los calderos sigan en buen estado, que todos los tubos de muestras se esterilicen y se coloquen al alcance de la mano. En caso de que falte algo se acude a la bodega y se trae.

—Parece difícil.

—En realidad es tedioso; pero cuando tienes práctica puedes terminar temprano.

—¿Y qué haces cuando eso pasa?

—Leo, Potter. Me preparo para presentar los exámenes de Pocionista Avanzado.

—No sabía que existía algo así.

—No me sorprende.

—Ya, no me digas más, ¿cómo funciona?

—Así como existe la Academia de Aurores, existe la Asociación de Pocionistas, no son una escuela propiamente dicha, y solo expiden certificados.

—Suena como un curso por correspondencia.

—Eso sería más fácil, porque sabrías que pociones vendrían en el examen.

—¿Solo tienes una oportunidad?

—Debes pagar por el derecho a presentar el examen, puedes presentarlo cuantas veces quieras pero cada fallo aumenta tu tarifa al año siguiente, aunque si consigues que uno de sus miembros te recomiende te dejan presentar el primer examen gratis. No son baratos.

—¿De qué sirven sus certificados?

—Para mejorar tu curriculum. Para trabajar como pocionista en San Mungo te solicita una clasificación mínima de Nivel Intermedio Alto. Todos en esta sala lo tienen, nos toca trabajar con las pociones de dificultad menor a cuatro, y por eso tenemos tanto trabajo.

—¿Hay otras salas?

—Hay otra donde se trabajan con pociones de nivel cuatro a seis. Otra donde trabajan con pociones de nivel siete y superior. Y también está el Ala de Investigación, que se dedica al estudio y análisis de nuevas pociones.

—¿Y tú intención es ascender a alguna de ellas?

Draco se queda callado un rato y después contesta con voz baja.

—Me gustaría clasificarme para trabajar con pociones prohibidas, pero necesitas un nivel Experto para llegar ahí.

—¿Ese es otro rango?

—Sí. Los certificados que ofrece la Asociación son: Practicante, Intermedio, Intermedio Alto, Avanzado, Experto y _Dominus._

—¿ _Dominus_?, ¿cuántos años necesitas para llegar ahí?

—La persona más joven en obtener el título de Dominus fue August Berensta, en 1814. Tenía treinta años.

—Creí que dirías a los catorce o algo así.

—Nadie puede ser un Maestro Pocionista a lo catorce años, Potter, no seas absurdo. La mayoría consigue su rango después de los sesenta. Haberlo conseguido a la mitad de esa edad es asombroso. Aun hoy en día hay pocos magos con rango _Dominus_. San Mungo solo tiene uno, que es el que dirige la Sala de Investigación. Tiene a muchos magos nivel Experto trabajando para él.

—¿Es difícil ascender?

—Como estudias por tu cuenta, tú decides el ritmo de trabajo; así que depende de cuánto tiempo le dediques.

—¿Cuántos magos hay actualmente que sean rango _Dominus_?

—¿En el mundo entero? Alrededor de cincuenta, tal vez menos.

—¿Qué necesitas para conseguir ese rango?

—Debes tener una recomendación de otro mago que posea nivel _Dominus,_ haber hecho alguna aportación o descubrimiento en el campo, y tener un mínimo de años trabajando en la práctica.

—Suena a mucho trabajo.

—Lo es.

—¿Y es un título necesario?

—Si lo haces solo para mejorar tu CV, entonces no. Te conviene revisar los requerimientos del puesto al que aspiras. Los hospitales, como San Mungo, solicitan un certificado mínimo para trabajar. Si lo consigues y apruebas los exámenes de ingreso, ellos te financian en caso de que desees mejorar tu certificación.

—¿Te pagan el examen?

—Sí, pero no lo hacen de buena voluntad. A ellos les conviene actualizar a su personal, así que a cambio de la ayuda te comprometes a trabajar con ellos un periodo mínimo de años. La mayoría de los magos que adquieren su título de Avanzado o Experto a través del hospital, suelen hacerlo para obtener un puesto de planta y conseguir un aumento.

—Bueno, ¿y cuándo es que el título de _Dominus_ viene a servir para algo?

—Si consigues el rango recibes una asignación de la Asociación, como una especie de sueldo, recibes invitaciones para conferencias y charlas, hay hospitales y colegios que promueven cursos. Tú decides en lo que quieres trabajar y las horas que le quieres dedicar. Tengo entendido que hace unas décadas la Academia de Aurores tenía un mago _Dominus_ dando clases a sus alumnos. No pudieron encontrar un sustituto y ahora lo imparte un Experto. Alcanzar el rango trae reconocimiento y respeto.

Potter se queda pensando un momento.

—¿Sabes si Snape estaba clasificado?

—Lo dudo. Era bueno, le habría sido fácil obtener un rango pero los exámenes son caros y en ese tiempo él tenía otras preocupaciones.

—Ya.

Siguen trabajando en silencio durante un momento, hasta que Potter sonríe.

—¿Qué?—pregunta Draco de mala manera.

—Maestro Pocionista Malfoy.

—¿Qué?

— _Dominus_ Draco Malfoy.

Draco se queda quieto y lo mira con sorpresa; Potter es pura sonrisa y diversión.

—Suena impactante si me lo preguntas a mí, y de cierta forma te ajusta a la perfección.

Hay algo, una especie de remolino en el pecho de Draco, un soplo que acelera su respiración y lo deja sin aire.

—Antes creía que tenías buenas calificaciones porque le caías bien a Snape—Draco quiere rebatir ese argumento pero sigue mudo—pero de verdad que te gustan las pociones, Malfoy.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque es la primera vez que te escucho hablar de algo con tanta pasión. Es extrañamente reconfortante.

Draco no dice nada, se limita a retomar su trabajo en silencio, pero no puede dejar de pensar en ello.

[…]

 _Draco solicita el trabajo en el hospital con la única intención de ofrecer un perfil capaz que le permita abogar en el caso de su padre. Trabaja con ahínco y se esmera por ofrecer una imagen sobria y tenaz._

 _No aspiraba a ser Pocionista cuando era joven. La idea que su padre tenía para él, la imagen que había sido inculcada, era la de un empresario, como el mismo Lucius, como todos en su familia; pero ahora, tres años después, Draco ha encontrado algo que le gusta. Un trabajo que le permite destacar por méritos propios y no por su apellido. Lo que es aún mejor, hace algo que lo entretiene, que representa un reto y donde ha conseguido lucirse._

 _Escuchar de los mismísimos labios de Potter que lo cree capaz de alcanzar el mayor prestigio que él mismo puede imaginarse, lo deja boquiabierto. E inevitablemente lo paraliza porque sabe que tarde o temprano deberá retomar la vida que sus padres han planeado para él._

[…]

Después de moler, limpiar, pelar, cortar y desgranar, la mesa de trabajo queda limpia. Draco recoge sus cosas con parsimonia y cuando ya no le quedan más excusas para mantenerse entretenido se gira hacia su compañero.

—Pues es todo, Potter.

—¿Te vas a tu casa?

Draco mira el reloj. _Las seis y media._

—La cena es a las ocho así que será mejor que me apresure.

Draco apaga las luces y recoge sus cosas, están saliendo cuando Potter habla.

—¿Qué haces mañana?

—Trabajo, Potter, creí haberlo dejado claro.

—Has dicho que terminas temprano y te pasas el resto de la tarde estudiando, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas tomarte la tarde libre?

—¿Para qué?

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Teddy; su abuela, _tu tía,_ ha organizado una pequeña comida para sus amigos de la calle. Habrá juegos y pastel. ¿Te apuntas?

—¿Para celebrar el cumpleaños de un niño que no conozco?

—Sí, Malfoy, para celebrarle el cumpleaños a un niño que no conoces; y para socializar con la única tía que te queda, ¿o es que sigues en malos términos con ella?

—Nunca nos han presentado y nunca hemos hablado, no sé qué opine ella de mi familia.

—Pues no hay mejor oportunidad para averiguarlo.

Draco duda, nunca expondrá esas dudas en voz alta, pero es curioso que Potter no necesite escucharlas porque siempre se adelanta.

—Deja de darle vueltas; ella nunca ha hecho comentarios en contra tuya, y aún en el caso de que tu visita le moleste es demasiado correcta para echarte de su casa a patadas. Vas a la fiesta, comemos pastel y si te sientes incomodo ahí se termina el asunto, ¿qué mal puede haber?

Draco suspira—¿Por qué insistes en el asunto, Potter?

—¿Por qué?, porque somos amigos, porque quiero que conozcas a mi ahijado, porque quiero que me cuentes como son tus exámenes de Pocionista, y porque quiero que me ayudes a organizar un juego de quidditch para Teddy porque voy a regalarle su primer escoba y no puede ser que no vaya a utilizarla.

—Así que en realidad me invitas para supervisar que tu ahijado no se mate en su primer vuelto.

—No seas exagerado, Malfoy, eso lo hago yo, pero mientras yo vigilo a Teddy tú te encargas del resto de los duendecillos que van a la fiesta.

Draco se ríe, no sabe por qué.

—Entonces qué, ¿te apuntas o no?

Draco no deja de sonreír mientras contesta—Ya que insistes, Potter.

[…]

 _El buen humor de Draco le dura hasta que su elfo anuncia la llegada de los invitados a las siete cincuenta y cinco de ese sábado de Abril. En ese momento el rubio toma aire, destierra cualquier pensamiento intruso y se transforma en un anfitrión amable y atento. Derrocha encanto a montones hasta que sus padres le sonríen con aprobación y satisfacción._

 _Durante la cena se habla sobre los planes a futuros de Draco, sobre los proyectos de la familia Malfoy, y el rubio se limita a escuchar en silencio y con una sonrisa benévola los pormenores de los muchos planes que su padre tiene en mente: En ninguno de ellos se menciona la posibilidad de permitirle quedarse en San Mungo, pero era algo que Draco ya tenía previsto, así que no resulta una novedad._

 _Draco se limita a quedarse ahí, asintiendo y sonriendo mientras oye las voces del resto. Es curiosa la sensación de distanciamiento que Draco experimenta mientras la conversación se prolonga: los sonidos se distorsionan, el ambiente se caldea, su cuerpo se siente pesado y vacío. Es un espectador silencioso de la conversación que mantienen sus padres y los padres de la que será su esposa, y mientras tanto no deja de rememorar a Potter diciendo: Dominus Draco Malfoy._

Continuará.

n/a

 _Lamento la tardanza, trabajamos todo abril y aunque se suponía que a finales de ese mes tendría tiempo libre me dio bronquitis y llevo ya un mes en tratamiento. Aún me estoy recuperando, de antemano les agradezco los comentarios que dejan. Muchos saludos y nos vemos al que sigue._


	10. De las Mentiras que (no) se Dicen

**De cosas diminutas y otras maldiciones.  
** **Por Roquel** **  
**

 **Agradecimientos a:** Las personas que me dejan un mensajito. Mil gracias.

 **Sarahi  
** **Suicide FreakWord  
** **Tomate  
** **Navleu  
** **Shamaya Malfoy**

Y seguimos.

 **Maldición X  
** **De las Mentiras que (no) se dicen** **  
**

[…]

Las risas –gritos– de los niños en la fiesta pueden oírse a cinco casas de distancia, Draco intenta no maldecir a nadie pero es condenadamente difícil no hacerlo cuando una horda de duendes corre a tu lado sin dejar de gritar. Potter parece encontrar el asunto sumamente divertido porque aunque su ahijado grita como poseso, él sonríe como si todo fuera perfecto.

Potter se pasea entre los niños dando explicaciones pero pocos le prestan atención, la mayoría corre como pollos descabezados, a Draco le sorprende que ninguno de los adultos de la fiesta salga a cerciorarse de que sus hijos sigan con vida.

Al final Draco se rinde, resulta imposible coordinar un juego de quidditch cuando la mitad ni siquiera ha entrenado con una escoba, Potter sigue intentando que su ahijado no se descalabre pero ha perdido la atención del resto, así que Draco interviene. Convierte un montón de vasos en pelotas de pin pon, las hechiza para que vuelen a ras del suelo y después las suelta en medio del campo.

Convencer a los niños de perseguir las pelotas es lo más fácil, solo hace falta prometer chocolate para quien reúna más de ellas. Los niños lo oyen y gritan de alegría mientras se lanzan a la persecución.

Por fin Draco tiene vía libre para escabullirse a una zona libre de duendes gritones.

—Se te dan bien los niños, Malfoy.—le dice Potter cuando, media hora después, viene a sentarse junto a él.

—¿Lo dices porque ninguno de ellos terminó hechizado?

Potter se ríe, mira con cariño al chiquillo de pelo azul que se carcajea mientras persigue las pelotas por el suelo.

—Eres un dramático, Malfoy.

Draco no le contesta porque uno de los niños llega corriendo para enseñarle su cubo lleno de pelotas. El chocolate de la victoria consigue que los niños se calmen un poco y Draco casi agradece el relativo silencio; pero su placer no dura mucho pues apenas han terminado de comer cuando los niños inmediatamente exigen otro juego. Y luego otro y otro.

A Draco le resulta incomprensible que Potter no se canse nunca, pero es aún más inexplicable que no deje de reírse. Parece feliz de estar rodeado de esos niños.

Y es difícil, condenadamente difícil no dejarse arrastrar por esa burbuja de felicidad. Así que Draco se burla de él. Se mofa de su simpleza y de las tonterías que hace, recurre a la ironía, tuerce el gesto y muestra reprobación, pero es inevitable.

Es inevitable sentirse ligero y electrizante.

Es inevitable el estallido de emoción cuando Potter choca contra él.

Es inevitable reírse cuando ganan su primer juego de basquetball y todos los niños lo rodean con emoción mientras Potter lo mira.

Es inevitable sonreír cuando Potter se ríe con ese gesto abierto y esa amplia sonrisa.

[…]

 _La llegada a la casa de su tía es sumamente incómoda. Draco se ha pasado la mañana indeciso, en un momento está convenciéndose de que es una buena idea y al siguiente está seguro de que todo será un desastre._

 _La llegada de Potter pone fin a la incertidumbre. No hay vuelta atrás._

 _Draco se arrepiente de su decisión en cuanto ve a su tía por primera vez. El espanto se le debe notar en la cara porque Potter se inclina hacia él susurrando con apremio._

" _No es ella, no es igual a ella"_

 _Pero Draco no se lo cree porque basta ver esa cara para rememorar cosas que prefiere olvidar. Es ver la cara de su tía y oír la risa maníaca que presagia cosas malas. El miedo lo paraliza y balbucea una incoherencia mientras Potter saluda a la mujer con un afecto sincero._

 _Las presentaciones no son gratas y Potter deshace el incómodo silencio ofreciéndose a cuidar de los niños hasta la hora del pastel. Guía a Draco hacia el jardín trasero eludiendo a las madres que preparan la comida._

 _Draco se sobresalta cuando un grupo de mocosos gritones los rodean coreando al unísono el nombre de Harry Potter. Uno de ellos embiste contra el moreno y el muchacho lo alza en brazos mientras se ríe._

 _Hay algo sumamente enternecedor en la escena._

 _Draco podría quedarse ahí, viéndolos reírse, pero no hace falta porque Potter se gira hacia él y lo presenta._

— _Malfoy, este es mi ahijado Teddy. Le gusta el helado de frambuesa y el quidditch. Teddy, este es mi amigo, Draco Malfoy._

 _Draco está a punto de decir hola cuando el chiquillo lo interrumpe._

— _¿Tú eres el dragón?_

— _¿Dragón?_

 _Draco se queda momentáneamente sin palabras pero antes de que el niño diga algo más Potter se gira hacia el resto del grupo y les dice que jugaran quidditch. Eso consigue un aullido emocionado de su pequeña multitud y Draco se ve rodeado de un grupo completo de niños intentando llamar su atención._

[…]

Es… _diferente_.

Draco no encuentra otra palabra para describirlo.

No se asemeja en nada a las fiestas de cumpleaños que recuerda. No ve a los niños vistiendo etiqueta, no hay adultos bebiendo, fumando y charlando. No ve sobriedad y calma. Lo único que es igual es el montón de regalos y el pastel; y aun así existen diferencias ahí.

Los regalos están envueltos en tonos brillantes, con papel lleno de figuras y con moños escogidos por niños. Ninguno de esos regalos es un libro, ni una lujosa pieza de colección. Hay ropa, ya que al parecer es inevitable, pero el resto son cosas obviamente escogidas por sus amigos. Hay muchos juguetes, tarjetas y dulces.

Hay muchas risas, más de las que Draco acostumbra oír.

Y el pastel….

El pastel no es una obra de arte de dos pisos; no es una delicada pieza en colores tenues como el dorado, blanco, o plata. No se exhibe sobre una mesa en medio de un salón mientras los niños lo miran con disimulado anhelo. El pastel que Andrómeda lleva, cuando los regalos se terminan, es circular con betún de color azul y con seis velas bien plantadas en el centro.

Draco se sobresalta al oírlos cantar al unísono, indiferentes a lo desafinados que suenan. No hay elfos domésticos que hagan aparecer chispas y un dueto tocando una suave melodía. Solo hay risa y gritos, y todos parecen encantados con ello.

Para Draco el ruido es excesivo; no hay orden ni modales. Le sorprende que los adultos se rían también y no intenten hacer callar el alboroto. Su sorpresa es aún mayor cuando dos de los niños se acercan por detrás del cumpleañero y lo empujan contra el pastel.

Como es natural, el niño llora porque se le ha metido betún en la cara, pero no hay regaños, solo suspiros de condescendencia y empatía. Potter no reacciona con ira, se limita a levantar a su ahijado, a limpiarle la cara mientras le susurra quien sabe qué. El niño se esconde en el cuello de Potter mientras Andrómeda empieza a repartir el postre.

La atención de Draco se aparta de Potter cuando un trozo del pastel aparece frente a él.

—Es de chocolate—le dice su tía y solo entonces Draco se percata de su voz. No posee los timbres altos y estridentes de su hermana.

Draco toma el plato y agradece que sus manos no tiemblen.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Si te resulta incómodo comer de pie podemos sentarnos en la mesa.

Draco mira hacia ahí, y no le sorprende encontrarla llena niños, pastel y regalos. Está pensando en que decir cuando su tía se le adelanta.

—Es difícil acostumbrarse.

Draco se gira hacia ella, ahora que la oye hablar y que no siente el miedo de la primera impresión puede percatarse de más diferencias.

—¿Al ruido?—pregunta y casi de inmediato se arrepiente, pero para su asombro la mujer sonríe. El gesto lo toma por sorpresa porque no recuerda a su tía Bella sonriendo así.

—Sí, a eso también, pero me refiero a la informalidad. Recuerdo como eran las cosas en casa, recuerdo mis cumpleaños, y los de mis hermanas. Estoy segura de que mi hermana conserva la tradición: Vino, bocadillos, baile, y una suntuosa cena. Todo acompañado con música, distinguidos invitados y una montaña de regalos.

Draco asiente, sin sorpresa, las tradiciones son importantes en su familia. Guardan silencio mientras pican el pastel, los chiquillos están demasiado ocupados comiendo y las tres madres que están ahí rodean a Potter con cara de emoción y devoción. Draco procura no mirarlas.

—¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre?

Draco agradece el pie de conversación, mejor eso que tener tiempo para mirar a cualquier otro lado.

—Mejor ahora que mi padre ha vuelto a casa.

—Puedo imaginármelo. Narcissa siempre tuvo debilidad por Lucius.

No está seguro de cómo hacer la pregunta que quiere hacer pero de todos modos lo intenta.

—¿Aún estás… quiero decir… aún le guardas rencor a mi madre?

Andrómeda suspira, pero no parece incómoda con la pregunta así que Draco se limita a esperar.

—Durante muchos años estuve furiosa con ellas, pero después simplemente sentí lástima. Crecimos en la misma casa, fui educada en las mismas tradiciones, escuche los mismos discursos—la mujer juega distraída con su argolla matrimonial—la única diferencia es alguien me hizo replantearme la importancia de esos ideales. La vida que elegí no tenía cupo dentro del muro de exigencias y apariencias que nuestra familia demandaba, así que nuestra ruptura fue definitiva, no podía ser de otra forma, pero yo amé a mis hermanas y sé que ellas también me quisieron, el único reproche que puedo hacerles es que aún después de la muerte de nuestros padres, nunca intentaron verme.

—¿Has intentando hablar con mi madre?

—Durante el juicio de tu padre le envíe una carta.

—Ella nunca lo menciono.

—No tendría por qué. Conozco a mi hermana; ahora mismo tu familia se encuentra en una situación delicada. Tu madre nunca se reconciliaría conmigo si cree que yo me compadezco de ella.

—¿Por qué enviaste la carta?

—Para que supiera que aún sigo aquí, y que si está dispuesta a empezar de cero entonces podemos volver a ser hermanas.

—Tal vez yo pueda…

—Gracias—lo mira con una expresión resignada—Pero lo mejor es que te mantengas al margen. Es un asunto entre hermanas y te exime a ti de toda responsabilidad. Además, creo que tienes problemas por cuenta propia.

Draco se sobresalta—¿A qué te refieres?

—Harry me ha dicho de tus planes para especializarte en pociones. Y conozco a Lucius lo suficiente para saber cuáles son las tradiciones en su familia.

Draco siente que se ruboriza, no sabe si de ira o de qué, _no sabía que Potter fuera tan bocafloja._

Andrómeda lo mira con simpatía.

—¿Lucius no lo sabe?

Draco se desinfla, su ira se diluye como papel en agua. Ni siquiera se imagina tocando el tema con su padre.

—No planeo especializarme en pociones—le dice a su tía sintiendo que su interior se congela.—Es solo un hobby, es fácil y relativamente privado. Cuando mi padre tenga oportunidad de recuperar sus cuentas, me dedicare a tiempo completo en revisar las inversiones que han quedado suspendidas.

La expresión de su tía es indescifrable, pero Draco siente que está siendo juzgado, está intentando no retorcerse de ansiedad cuando su tía cambia el tema.

—¿Sabías que Harry vino a vivir con nosotros antes de marcharse a Australia?

El cambio de tema es abrupto y Draco pestañea con sorpresa.

—¿Um?

—Fue una época difícil para él, había mucha presión sobre lo que se esperaba que hiciera con su vida. Había decenas, tal vez cientos de personas que iban a tocar a su puerta en Grimmauld Place, con ofertas, agradecimientos y peticiones.

Andrómeda suspira y Draco se toma un momento para pensar en lo que acaba de oír. Lo compara con su propia experiencia al finalizar la guerra y la suya fue exactamente al revés, pero aun así se sorprende de no sentir ni una pizca de amargura. Tal vez se compadece de sí, pero no hay rencor. El viejo Draco que creía que el mundo le debía todo se ha ido. Y de cierta forma lo agradece.

—Pese a todo, Harry asumió su papel de padrino y me ayudo a criar a Teddy mientras yo guardaba luto por mi hija y mi esposo. Fue él quien compró está casa para que viviéramos en ella, y cuando llego el momento sus amigos le proporcionaron la fuerza para tomar las riendas de su vida. Sus amigos lo convencieron de salir adelante.

 _El trío dorado_ , piensa Draco con un poquitín de ironía. Si tuviera algo para envidiarle sería eso.

—Bueno, el trío dorado no suele separarse por largos periodos de tiempo. No es de extrañar que sus dos amigos pasen aquí todo el tiempo.

La mujer sonríe—Harry nunca ha traído amigos a esta casa.

Draco procura concentrarse en su pastel.

—¡Any!—una mancha cruza frente a Draco hasta estamparse contra las piernas de Andrómeda.

—Teddy, te he dicho que no corras de esa forma, cariño.

—¡Any! ¡Es hora! ¿Podemos jugar sillas encantadas?

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres más pastel?

—No más pastel, ¡sillas encantadas! ¿por favor?

—Bien, bien, vamos pues.

Se marchan con un puñado de niños coreando emocionados. Draco toma aire con lentitud mientras Potter se acerca.

—¿Qué tal la conversación con tu tía?

—¿Por qué le dijiste que iba a especializarme en pociones?

—¿Era un secreto?

—Ni siquiera es una realidad.

Ahora es el turno de Potter para torcer el gesto—¿Por qué no?

—No es lo mío.

—Claro que lo es, eres bueno en Pociones, y creí que te gustaba, ¿me equivoque?

La respuesta que Draco tiene en la punta de la lengua es una mentira, la misma mentira que ha repetido una y otra vez a todo aquel que ha insinuado algo parecido. La mentira es casi automática, simple y firme; pero en esta ocasión Draco se atraganta con ella. La siente palpitar en su garganta y se la traga.

La respuesta que ofrece carece de fuerza.

—Potter, no hagas suposiciones sobre mí.

—No las haría si te limitaras a decirme la verdad en lugar de darle vueltas al tema.

—Solo… evita hablar de mí con Andrómeda.

Draco se aparta pero antes de que consiga alejarse siente que lo sujetan del codo; cuando se gira enmudece. Potter lo mira con expresión seria. Hay algo en él que hace que Draco se quede sin aire, y es vivísima la sensación de tener un hueco en el estómago.

—Realmente intento entender, Malfoy; no hago preguntas personales ni tampoco insisto en un tema porque recuerdo que una vez dijiste que yo no sabía parar. Así que ahora intento hacerlo. Intento respetar tu espacio, ¿de acuerdo?; pero somos amigos. O al menos quiero creerlo así. Y hay veces en las que no entiendo las tradiciones o manías que hay en tu familia, y tú nunca las explicas, nunca dices nada de ti, ni de lo que ocurre contigo, así que no tengo otra opción que hablar con Andrómeda.

Draco aparta los ojos de él y retira su brazo, no necesita tironear de él ni requiere esfuerzo alguno de su parte. El mensaje es claro, _sin presiones, sin fuerza_. Si Draco pudiera…, si de alguna forma fuera capaz de expresar la emoción que siente en ese momento… pero no se atreve, porque cuando guardas secretos para ti, cuando estás acostumbrado a ocultar la verdad, se vuelve difícil expresarla. Así que Draco calla, y en su lugar cambia el tema.

—Es hora de que me vaya.

Potter guarda silencio un momento, su respuesta es un susurro bajo:—¿Tan pronto?

Draco no lo mira, por alguna razón no se siente capaz.

—Sí, Potter, los mortales tenemos compromisos.

—Habías dicho que tenías la tarde libre.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, Potter, son las seis. La tarde se acabó.

No quiere mirarlo así que enfila hacia la casa y deja su plato con medio pastel en la mesa del jardín. Se despide de su tía con cordialidad y aunque la mujer le dedica un rápido vistazo a Potter, le sonríe.

—Eres bienvenido, no permitas que las diferencias con mi hermana te impidan venir. Después de todo, somos familia.

—Gracias.

—Lo acompañare hasta el punto de aparición—informa Potter y a Draco se le encoge el estómago cuando los ve intercambiar miradas.

Caminan en silencio por la calle semidesierta. El vecindario es bonito y elegante, tiene un aire de distinción del que Draco no se había percatado antes.

—¿Por qué no invitas a tus amigos a tú casa?

—¿De qué hablas? Ron y Hermione siempre me visitan en Grimmauld Place.

—Me refiero a la casa donde vive tu ahijado.

El moreno se detiene en seco y lo mira, su expresión es confusa y un tanto alarmada. Draco traga con dificultad.

—Andromeda me dijo que tú compraste la casa—explica con voz tensa—¿Planeabas vivir aquí?

—No,—la expresión de sorpresa se disuelve y es reemplazada por ese gesto que provoca en Draco ansiedad—la compré para Teddy. Es un buen vecindario mágico, muchos vecinos son familias y algunos tienen niños de la edad de Teddy. Hay una escuela de educación básica cerca, y cuenta con alta seguridad.

Draco retoma la marcha mientras replica—Supongo que eso evita que los periodistas vengan buscándote.

—Precisamente.

Guardan silencio hasta que llegan al punto de aparición, el mismo por donde llegaron, solo que en esta ocasión hay otro mago haciendo guardia.

Draco toma aire, quiere irse pero al mismo tiempo… al mismo tiempo-

—A tú tía le gustaría que vinieras a visitarla.

Draco se arma de valor y lo mira; algo dentro de él se enrosca.

—Ni siquiera me conoce.

—Pues dale la oportunidad.

—¿Qué bien puede hacer? Está mejor sin los problemas que mi presencia puede ocasionarle.

—Tú no causas problemas.

—Mi apellido lo hace.

—A m-a tu tía no le importa tu apellido.

Draco respira y es consciente de cada músculo que se mueve cuando el aire circula dentro de él. Siente dolor.

—¿Qué harás mañana, Malfoy?

Draco resopla— Irme de vacaciones a Italia, probablemente.

—¿De verdad?

—No seas necio, Potter. Mañana voy a trabajar. Es lunes.

—¿Y el martes?

—¿No me has oído? Trabajo. Mi rutina es bastante predecible.

—Andrómeda llevará mañana a Teddy a recoger los resultados de sus análisis, ¿me acompañarías a comer mientras los espero?

El nudo dentro de Draco se tensa de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a comer?

—Supongo que no habrá problema en tomar una hora de tu tiempo.

Hay muchas formas en las que Draco podría contestar a eso. Muchas respuestas filosas y sarcásticas. La respuesta que da está llena de docilidad.

—De acuerdo.

Potter sonríe y Draco aparta la mirada con la excusa de arreglar su chaqueta. Se despide sin mirarlo y enfila hacia el punto de aparición. Toma aire y se alista.

Comete el error de mirar hacia el moreno.

—Hasta mañana, Draco.

El rubio se aparece en la entrada de su casa y es toda una suerte que no se deje atrás una pierna.

[…]

 _Dra-_

 _El sonido de la erre, el sonido de la a. Suave, con la boca semiabierta y emitiendo ese suave aaa._

 _-co._

 _La boca formando un círculo perfecto. El eco de su voz paladeando el sonido._

 _Nunca su nombre lo hizo temblar. Jamás hubo un momento en que su nombre lo dejara sin aire. Ahora sí. Ahora retumba dentro de él. Caracolea en sus oídos con insistencia._

 _Esa noche Draco se sienta junto a la ventana mirando hacia la oscura noche y recuerda. Evoca las inflexiones de la voz de Potter durante las largas conversaciones nocturnas antes de su séptimo año. Cierta los ojos y es casi como si lo oyera de nuevo._

 _Hay palabras que recuerda con claridad, pero ninguna tiene la fuerza o el suave eco de su nombre._

Draco.

 _Si fuera posible se reiría; pero en lugar de encontrarlo cómico se maldice._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué?_

[…]

Pese a que su deseo es encerrarse en su cubículo y fingir que no es hora de comer, Draco se ve a sí mismo limpiando su mesa de trabajo. El resto de sus compañeros lo miran con sorpresa cuando se les une a la salida.

En lugar de dirigirse a la cafetería Draco enfila hacia la recepción. Andrómeda lo saluda con cordialidad mientras ella y su nieto acompañan al medimago en turno. Potter, disfrazado de rubio, le hace señas para salir.

Caminan hasta un restaurante muggle a final de la calle. Potter se despoja de su chaqueta y se concentra en el menú. Hay un silencio denso mientras cada uno decide su comida y éste se prolonga hasta que la mesera toma su orden.

—¿Y qué harás mañana, Malfoy?

Draco no lo mira, se concentra en preparar el té que tan amablemente le han servido. No lo ha mirado en todo el trayecto y no empezará ahora.

—¿Tan mala memorias tienes, Potter? Mañana trabajo.

—¿Qué horario tienes?

—Entro a las ocho, salgo a las siete.

—¿Once horas?

—Descuenta la hora de comida.

—Sigue siendo demasiado, nunca creí que trabajar en San Mungo fuera tan exigente.

Draco se distrae mirando a su alrededor, y cuando enfoca a Potter siempre deja que sus ojos se fijen en su bebida o en su plato vacío.

—En realidad hay tres horarios, el de la mañana, de la tarde y el de la noche. Otra sala se encarga del horario nocturno, y con excepción de los fines de semana que es cuando debo quedarme hasta terminar, yo me quedo hasta que quiero.

—¿Podrías salir antes?

—¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Necesito comprar un set de pociones nuevo, y quería ver si te molestaría acompañarme.

Draco se distrae bebiendo de su taza y hace tiempo antes de contestar.

—¿Un set?

—Algo así, necesito ingredientes, y unas cuantas cosas más.

Draco vuelve a beber. Hay una discusión dentro de sí, es larga y molestada. La vocecita que nació ayer mientras miraba por la ventana ahora suena alta y clara. Es difícil ignorarla, así que cede

—De todos modos tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para mí, así que puedo acompañarte.

Draco evade la sonrisa de Potter y su mirada; es difícil hacerlo cuando su interior no deja de enroscarse. El arribo de la comida es una distracción excelente, puede enfocar toda su atención en su plato y no mirar nada más. La pregunta de Potter lo toma por sorpresa.

—Mañana también celebraremos el cumpleaños de Seamus, ¿quieres venir?

Draco se paraliza ante la pregunta y comete el error de mirar hacia el moreno.

La reacción física de su cuerpo ante el simple hecho de mirar directamente a los ojos de Potter es completamente apabullante. Su estómago se contrae y su corazón redobla su martilleo incesante. Es la confirmación de todo lo que Draco intentó negar durante la noche.

 _¿Por qué?_

Bastante malo es que Potter lo viera sufrir su único desamor, que Draco mismo haya desarrollado una maldita infatuación por el chico es aún peor.

Ni siquiera es capaz de precisar cuándo, cómo o por qué.

Mentira.

Es capaz de precisar el por qué. Basta pensar en el sonido de su voz para que una descarga eléctrica atraviese su cuerpo. Basta mirar esos ojos verdes, a los que ha visto de cerca en una sola ocasión para que todo lo que exista dentro de él se tambalee como una montaña de naipes. Maldita sea su manía de quedar prendado por cosas tan banales. Maldito Warren y su espalda. Maldito Marcus y su sonrisa. Maldito Potter y su voz.

Su voz, la misma voz que no deja de repetir su nombre, que no deja de reírse con él. Draco solo tiene que cerrar los ojos para oírlo.

 _Malfoy, Malfoy, malfoymalfoy… draco_

Pero está bien, Draco puede sobrellevar esta carga. Lo primero es quitarle los ojos de encima. **Hecho**. Hacer tiempo fingiendo comer aunque su estómago es un nudo incapaz de digerir nada. **Hecho**. Tomar aire con calma mientras bebe de su taza. **Hecho.** Por último debe cambiar el tema:

—El sábado partido, el domingo pastel, y mañana fiesta. Tienes una vida muy ocupada, Potter.

—Sólo cuando vengo de visita.

 _Ahí está, lo ha dicho_ , Draco aprovecha la respuesta para hacer la pregunta que lleva queriendo hacer desde el momento en que Potter volvió a cruzarse en su vida.

—¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás?—se atreve a mirarlo ( _su nariz, concéntrate en su nariz)_

—¿Cómo …?

—Todos saben que no vives en Inglaterra, la prensa haría una fiesta si eso fuera a suceder.

—Me marcho el domingo. Tengo trabajo para iniciar el lunes.

A Draco no le sorprende.

—¿Solo venías al cumpleaños de tu sobrino?

—Vengo a verlo de vez en cuando y siempre me quedo un par de días.

La mesera llega para ofrecer más bebida y Draco pide la cuenta ignorando el ceño fruncido de Potter.

—Tienes mucha prisa, Malfoy.

—No te estoy metiendo prisa, puedes quedarte hasta que termines tu plato. Pagare lo mío y listo.

—¿Te vas?

—Se me hace tarde. Y acabo de recordar que mañana estaré ocupado y no podré ir de compras, tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión.

—Malfoy…

Pero lo que sea que intente decir Potter se lo calla cuando la mesera regresa para recoger los platos.

—Solo el mío—dice Draco con cordialidad—El señor terminara el suyo…

—No—una simple palabra y Draco nota como la mesera se tensa ante el tono irritado—Puedes recoger ambos.

Draco toma aire y se alista para afrontar cualquier pregunta. Imagina distintos escenarios en su mente y prepara una serie de respuestas afiladas para cada uno de ellos. Reúne suficiente ira para estallar en caso de ser necesario.

Potter no le dice nada.

Se limita a pagar cuando la cuenta llega, se levanta y lo sigue mientras sortean mesas y salen al exterior. Su presencia, densa y filosa, es difícil de ignorar. Camina detrás de él y Draco es muy consciente de dónde está. Cuando Potter se detiene no hace falta que extienda la mano y lo sujete, no necesita hablarle, no necesita hacer nada para que Draco se quede dónde está.

Draco toma aire, incapaz de mirarlo. Puede sentir su mirada, puede sentirlo a tan solo unos pasos de él, y la sensación es paralizante. Su interior se contrae hasta extremos dolorosos.

—Draco.

Es escucharlo y sentir que el aire se corta dentro de él.

Se arma de valor para mirarlo aunque se arrepiente de inmediato, porque lo que ve en la expresión de Potter es lo mismo que vio en el baño. La misma mirada que vio el sábado cuando trabajaron juntos. La misma atención que tuvo ayer. Son ojos verdes llenos de una emoción indefinible, fijos en él con una atención casi fiera.

Su garganta se contrae como si tuviera vida propia.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Esa es la única pregunta que Draco no se espera. Tampoco tiene defensa contra ese tono bajo y grave, que parece ofrecer una disculpa en lugar de hacer una petición.

La respuesta que daría en cualquier otro momento de su vida sería _no_. _Por supuesto que no_. _Absolutamente no_. Tajante e irónico. En cualquier otro momento y con cualquier otra persona Draco respondería con una pregunta más, respondería con violencia y sarcasmo.

—¿Qué favor?

—Tengo un gabinete lleno de pociones viejas e ingredientes en mi casa, necesito limpiarlo pero no me atrevo a tocar la mayoría de las cosas que están ahí.

Parece inofensivo, simple. Draco no se lo cree.

—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Granger?

—Tú eres el experto en pociones.

—Te dije que mañana no puedo…

—Entonces hoy.

—Debo estar en casa a las ocho.—Se siente estúpido en cuanto lo dice. Infantil y absurdo.

—Apenas son las dos.

Draco guarda silencio incapaz de coordinar ideas.

Potter se ríe, el sonido no es alegre—De acuerdo, Malfoy, tengo que recoger a Andromeda y a Teddy. Los dejare en casa e ire a Grimmauld Place. Estaré ahí después de las cuatro. Si puedes venir…—se encoge de hombros y lo mira.

Draco quisiera que dejara de hacerlo.

Toma aire con fuerza y se mueve. El resto del camino se hace en silencio y al llegar a recepción toman rumbos diferentes. Draco no se atreve a mirar atrás.

[…]

 _Hubo una vez, una sola vez en la que Draco desafío a sus padres._

 _Fue justo después de mudarse de Malfoy manor. Su madre y él se instalaron en una pequeña casa de campo en las afueras de la ciudad. Esa noche Draco desempaco su baúl, lo hizo a conciencia como si tratara de mantener al futuro a raya._

 _Ordeno su ropa, zapatos y artículos personales; y después vacío el baúl con intención de tirar todo lo que estuviera al fondo. Uno de sus calcetines hizo un ruido sordo al golpear el suelo, al recogerlo Draco volvió a encontrarse con la grabadora de Potter._

 _La basura y todo lo demás se quedó tal cual estaba. Esa noche Draco no durmió y cuando a la mañana siguiente su madre le pidió que tomara el control de las pocas cuentas que tenían para continuar con las inversiones Malfoy, Draco se negó._

— _El ministerio cuidará de las inversiones principales—le dijo a su madre con firmeza aunque no sin miedo—Del resto nada podemos hacer._

— _Pero, Draco._

— _Las acciones a las que tenemos acceso no son importantes, y no podemos tomar decisiones dado que mi padre no está aquí._

— _Pero el dinero…_

— _No será problema. Primero presentare mis EXTASIS por correo. Si consigo aprobar Pociones con una nota perfecta, conseguiré que me recomienden para presentarme ante la Asociación de Pocionistas y conseguir un certificado que me permita conseguir un trabajo fijo. Tendremos dinero y una posibilidad de solicitar al ministerio que mi padre termine su condena en casa._

 _No se lo cuenta a su padre hasta que no consigue el puesto en San Mungo, y aún entonces el patriarca de la familia no se lo toma a bien. No obstante, Draco disfruta de su primera decisión consciente._

[…]

Se aparece en las escaleras de Grimmauld Place a las tres cuarenta, pese a saber que Potter no estará ahí. Tal vez precisamente por eso.

La nota que desliza bajo la puerta tiene un solo renglón escrito.

 _Vine pero no estabas, será para la próxima._

Draco lo tiene claro. Dejará la nota, se marchará y encontrara excusas para no volver a cruzarse con Potter jamás.

—¿Ni siquiera tocarás la puerta?

Se gira para encontrarse a Potter apoyado en la verja que da a la calle. Tiene una naranja a medio comer en la mano y su postura indica claramente que lleva ahí un buen rato.

La mentira le sale de forma automática.—No puedo quedarme, surgió un contratiempo en el hospital, y yo…—se calla, incapaz de continuar, tiene a Potter al pie de los escalones y su expresión indica claramente que no se cree nada de lo que está oyendo.

—Ya…—seco, escéptico— Muy amable de tu parte venir a dejar una nota. Pudiste enviarla por lechuza.

… _¿para qué venir?_

No formula la pregunta en voz alta, pero Draco la oye, fuerte y claro.

—Yo…—se atraganta, lucha— pase por aquí, quise… si tienes el gabinete puedo llevármelo… si quieres puedo enviar a alguien por él—mentiras y más mentiras. Todas ellas absurdas. El rubio se ríe de sí mismo. Si estuviera solo gritaría de pura frustración.

—Draco…

Ahora Potter está junto a él. Cerca. Muy cerca. Su mundo se contrae, todo a su alrededor se siente inusualmente caliente.

—No hay gabinete.

 _Lo sé_. No sé lo dice, pero está seguro de que Potter lo sabe. _El maldito Potter lo sabe._ Aunque la (no) existencia del famoso gabinete poco importa. Potter hizo la invitación, y Draco la aceptó. _Iba a dejar una nota_ , se dice a sí mismo, pero es mentira y lo sabe. Se miente con frecuencia y a veces hasta se convence.

— _¿Por qué?_

Hay muchas preguntas que se resumen con esas dos simples palabras.

 _¿Por qué mentir?_

 _¿Por qué hacerme venir?_

 _¿Por qué complicas mí vida?_

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

…

 _¿Por qué me miras así?_

Ojos verdes con motas de color dorado—¿Acaso no he sido obvio?

 _Sí,_ piensa Draco. Ha sido obvio.

Tan obvio que Draco mismo se ha visto envuelto en semejante estupidez. Por eso está ahí, para terminar el asunto. Se lo dice y se lo repite hasta que se lo cree, aunque no se mueve ni se aparta cuando Potter se acerca para besarlo.

 _Naranja,_ piensa cuando la lengua de Potter hace contacto con la suya, y el descubrimiento envía una descarga a todo su cuerpo. Se aferra a él sin pensarlo dos veces; es eso o retroceder… y esa no es una opción.

[…]

 **Continuara**

Lamento mucho la tardanza, me enferme y luego tuve mucho trabajo. Este capitulo también se complico porque tuve que reescribir varias escenas, pero ya, tenía que dejarlo así. Ya veremos. En todo caso no hemos terminado. Vamos avanzando, pero siempre habrá tropiezos. Jo. Saludos y nos leemos.


	11. Lo que Tiene que Ser, Será

**De cosas diminutas y otras maldiciones  
** **Por Roquel**

Agradecimientos a:

SARAHI: Pues si, Draco huye, es lo que ha hecho y es lo que sabe hacer; pero en algún momento tiene que parar.

SHAMAYA MALFOY: Bueno, si te gusto Harry esperemos que este capítulo te guste, porque viene desde su punto de vista. Ya veremos cómo le va con Draco.

GUEST: Pues si, Harry esta coladito por él, pero Draco cree que las cosas buenas no suelen pasarle a él.

Mil gracias a ustedes cuyos comentarios me animaron a escribir este capitulo rapidito porque tenía claro que iba a pasar y porque he tenido tiempo libre. En fin, seguimos aquí. Saludos.

Notas: Si mal no me equivoco Harry rompió con Ginny justo al terminar su sexto año.

[…]

 **Lo que Tiene que Ser, Será.**

Los amores de Harry siempre han sido repentinos y aparentemente inevitables. Han deslumbrado por su intensidad y rapidez. Tenía ocho años cuando se enamoró de la niña más popular de su clase; una niña preciosa con el pelo castaño y una adorable sonrisa. A los diez le gustaba una vecina de su cuadra, divertida e inalcanzable. A los catorce se enamoró de Cho Chang, con su asombroso pelo negro y su aptitud para el quidditch; la primera a la que se atrevió a hablarle. Y tenía dieciséis cuando Ginny, con su pelo rojo y su voluntad inquebrantable, conquisto su corazón.

En su momento creyó que Ginny sería la mujer de su vida. Creyó que ese amor, joven, completo e idealista, sobreviviría a la guerra.

Ingenuo de él.

Su yo de diecisiete años murió, tanto metafórica como figurativamente, y Harry se encontró tratando de encajar los pedazos que quedaban de él. Por desgracia no había tiempo para eso, había decisiones que tomar, caminos que escoger… Tan abrumadora era la atención, que Harry decidió rehacer su vida lejos. A solas.

Necesito terapia y tiempo. Tiempo para que su entumido corazón volviera a sentirse libre y en paz. Hizo vida social con muggles y magos por igual. Viajo por el mundo y poco a poco dejó que personas se acercaran a él. La primera fue una mujer cuando tenía dieciocho. Fue breve pero instructivo; aunque fue muchísimo más instructivo el hombre que vino después.

Ellos, y los que siguieron, no fueron como sus enamoramientos juveniles; no eran instantáneos y fulgurantes, no eran absolutos. Harry los quiso con moderación, con el afecto justo para hacerlos sentir _queridos_. Había aprendido que la vida era demasiado corta para vivir en un cascaron, pero tampoco buscaba una relación a perpetuidad.

Y entonces se encontró con Draco.

 _Draco, Draco, Draco._

…

 **Querer a Draco no fue una decisión consciente, ni una decisión inmediata. Enamorarse de Draco Malfoy fue un evento inevitable.**

No se enamoró mientras corrían miniaturizados por el bosque, aunque tal vez todo comenzó ahí. Fue verlo roto, llorando por su primer desamor, lo que permitió ver a Draco como un chico igual que él. Se dio cuenta de que pese a todo Draco podía enamorarse y sufrir.

Entonces sintió curiosidad.

Y su yo de ese momento era incapaz de estarse quieto cuando había algo fuera de lugar; aunque si fuera honesto tendría que admitir que también era un escape, una forma para no pensar en Ginny y en lo que había sido. Así que se metió en la vida de Draco e insistió en conocer hasta el último detalle. Intento ofrecer consuelo, intento ser amable, intento ser lo que sus amigos eran para él… De pronto se encontró hablando con Malfoy por las noches, leyendo libros para entenderlo, enviando carta tras carta solo por el placer de hacerlo.

Era divertido. Draco era ingenioso, irónico, mordaz, frío y desapasionado. Harry encontraba sumamente entretenido escucharlo despotricar contra su pelo y sus lentes. Era un reto en sí mismo y Harry siempre ha sentido debilidad por los retos.

Cuando la grabadora se quedó en silencio hubo un vacío tan inmenso que era casi físico, pero no había tiempo de seguir ignorando la realidad. La guerra estaba tocando la puerta y Harry tenía que enfrentarla.

Vio a Draco tres veces más. Una fue en su casa, apestando a miedo, aterrado, acorralado. Harry sintió compasión por él. Después lo vio en la batalla, siguiendo órdenes, forzándose a cumplir los deseos de su padre. Harry sintió ira.

La última fue en el juicio de su familia.

Lo vio de lejos, cansado, perdido… esa vez no sintió nada, porque se hallaba tan embotado que no podía sentir; pero cuando Draco lo miro, hubo _algo_ , una especie de espasmo dentro de él. Quiso acercarse. Quiso que él se acercara. _Ven_ , pensó de forma casi irracional.

Tal vez si Malfoy gritaba, él podría gritarle de vuelta y entonces las cosas no serían tan difíciles de afrontar. Sin embargo Draco se dio la vuelta y Harry siguió su camino; y el mundo quedo en pausa.

…

 **Reencontrarse con Draco en una librería no es un acto del azar, no es el resultado de un destino irrevocable** **.**

Harry lo ve pasar por el ventanal de la tienda donde compraba una túnica de viaje. Ni siquiera miraba hacia afuera pero su periferia captó la silueta cuando se movía por la calle principal. Harry no se lo pensó dos veces, pago su compra, dejo el domicilio de envío y salió detrás de él.

Solo quería saludar.

No esperaba ver sorpresa, no esperaba ese breve destello de honestidad. Fue tan solo un momento fugaz, casi imperceptible; Draco da señales de haberle seguido la pista y Harry siente euforia. Ese día comprueba, con cierto deleite, que las afiladas respuestas de Draco siguen ahí, aun después de todo.

Pero casi de inmediato nota el distanciamiento que cae sobre la conversación cuando la sorpresa se desvanece. La gravedad en el rostro de Malfoy es aún más notoria después de haberlo visto sin ella. Así que Harry toma nota de cada fruncimiento, de cada cambio de tema, de cada gesto de incomodidad ante las preguntas que Draco no quiere contestar.

Cuando se despiden, Harry experimenta esa súbita sensación de abandono, como si Draco intentara anticiparse al rechazo. Intenta bromear para quitarle tensión al asunto pero no deja de pensar en ello, tanto así que lo habla con Andrómeda. Ese día Harry se entera de todo lo que ha hecho Malfoy ddurante los últimos cinco años.

…

 **Encontrarse a Draco en el baño de San Mungo sí es toda una casualidad, es una sorpresa y una alegría.**

Cuando está con él Harry se olvida de su nombre y su fama. Es agradable no sentirse juzgado, ni aclamado, ni adorado. Es liberador. Y es interesante ver a Draco sin todas esas murallas, como si se sintiera cómodo de no tener gente a su alrededor.

" _A esa edad eras malvado con todos"_

El comentario es inofensivo pero provoca una reacción imprevista. Draco se ríe y Harry experimenta un súbito sobresalto. La risa de Malfoy es... inesperada. No es inusual, porque ha escuchado a Malfoy reírse con anterioridad. Su risa era común durante esas largas noches antes de la guerra, y hasta cierto punto familiar; pero es la primera vez que lo ve de cerca. La forma como su frente se suaviza, la mirada esquiva, como si le avergonzara ser visto, la boca libre de su gesto rígido.

Y de pronto quiere oírla de nuevo.

Intercambian anécdotas, charlan sobre nimiedades, hablan sobre todo lo que se le ocurre pero la risa no vuelve. Hasta que se le ocurre extender los dedos para picarle el costado. El toque y la intención son espontáneos, solo quiere que Malfoy deje de burlarse de su pelo, pero al tocar Draco se retuerce, y Harry siente un sacudida en su estómago; así que lo repite y lo repite hasta que Draco se ríe.

Y Harry lo entiende, es algo muy simple: Quiere seguir oyendo esa risa.

Esa noche se sienta a charlar con Andrómeda y aprende sobre las rígidas formalidades de las familias de sangre pura. Sobre antiguas costumbres y sobre lo ineludibles que son las responsabilidades de los primogénitos. Aprende muchísimo más que de lo que aprendió de un libro, que es parcial y obsoleto; aprende más que de lo que aprendió con Ron, quien en ese momento juzgaba con demasiada severidad.

...

 **Buscar a Draco en su trabajo es una decisión consciente, aunque apresurada. Es una reacción impetuosa pero necesaria.**

Harry se sorprende de lo satisfactorio que resulta el día aun cuando no asiste al partido de quidditch. Sus amigos envían notas para reprocharle su inasistencia pero él devuelve excusas vagas y lo deja estar.

Ese día aprende que Draco tienen un hobby, que esa mirada pensativa y grave que usualmente lleva a todos lados se desvanece cuando hace algo que le gusta. Aprende que Draco puede sonreír con más asiduidad si está rodeado de pociones, hierbas y semillas.

Harry se da cuenta de lo satisfactorio que es verlo feliz. Lo escucha con atención y bebe de cada palabra que dice porque la transformación es absoluta e inesperada. Es encantador. También es bastante revelador, porque basta oír los abruptos cambios de tema, o los repentinos silencios para entender que Draco no le cuenta los aspectos más duros de su trabajo en San Mungo, o de los problemas que pudo tener en casa al aceptar ese puesto.

Esa noche se sienta con Andrómeda para hablar sobre Lucius, sobre su familia y sobre lo que se espera de un primogénito. Tras aclarar todas sus dudas, Andrómeda pregunta:

—¿Por qué tan repentino interés en la familia Malfoy?

—Malfoy es mi amigo; quiero poder ayudarlo.

—¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque antes no pude hacerlo.

—Si el hijo de Lucius Malfoy posee una sola pizca del orgullo de su padre jamás aceptará tu ayuda.

—Él no es su padre.

—No, pero tiene sus obligaciones. Sus responsabilidades.

—¿Y si no las quiere?

—Eso no lo sabes, ¿qué pasa si él está de acuerdo en asumir las expectativas de su familia?

Entonces Harry le cuenta de lo contento que Draco se veía en San Mungo, le cuenta de su sueño de alcanzar el título de Dominus, y le pregunta si existe una posibilidad de que pueda conseguirlo. Andrómeda suspira.

—Por lo que sé, la familia Malfoy es inversionista. En café, alcohol, escobas… se dedican a gestionar proyectos, a cerrar transacciones. Lucius solía viajar con su padre para conocer proveedores e investigar sobre posibles oportunidades de negocio. Si Draco no siguió esa instrucción es por culpa de la guerra. Todos los Malfoy que terminan el colegio trabajan en Gringotts, en el campo de consultoría, antes de trabajar con las inversiones familiares.

—¿Es posible que los duendes del banco le negaran la admisión? A causa de su padre.

—No… si el hijo de Narcissa hubiera querido entrar a Gringotts habría podido apelar a los duendes. Si no lo hizo fue porque no quiso.

—Si su padre se lo ordena, ¿Malfoy dejara San Mungo y trabajará con él?

—Es lo más lógico.

—¿No crees que eso es terrible? Malfoy debería poder escoger. Si quiere hacer lo que le dice su padre, está bien, pero no soporto pensar que tomara ese camino porque no tiene apoyo para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

—Harry, no creo que debas involucrarte en su vida.

—¿Habrías preferido que Ted no se involucrara en la tuya?

—Es una situación completamente diferente.

—Sirius Black fue el mejor amigo de mi padre, y cuando lo echaron de casa porque no quiso seguir la tradición familiar, tuvo un hogar y una familia que lo apoyó. Una vez Sirius me dijo que mi padre le dio el valor para enfrentarse a sus padres. Hermione y Ron me dieron fuerzas a mí. Todos necesitamos saber que no estamos solos.

—¿Es por eso que lo has invitado a la fiesta de Teddy?

—Tú eres parte de su familia.

—¿Y crees que él me considera como parte de la suya?

—Tal vez. No lo sé. Ni siquiera te conoce. Si lo hiciera tal vez vería que no está solo.

—Oh, Harry.

—No es… —Harry suspira—Creí que ya no le guardabas rencor a tu hermana y que tal vez te interesaría conocer a tu sobrino. No tienes que hablarle si no quieres, y no es mi intención forzarte de ninguna forma… es solo que…

—Muy bien, muy bien, borra esa cara de dolor. Tienes toda la razón. Si el muchacho lo quiere, podemos intentar ser familia.

—Gracias Andrómeda.

—No te levantes tan rápido que no hemos terminado… Y ahora dime la verdad, a qué se debe tanta insistencia

—¿De qué hablas?

—Merlín Bendito, Harry, es la primera vez que invitas a alguien. Siempre me pides permiso para llevar a Teddy con tus amigos.

—Bueno, pero él es tu sobrino.

—¿Y por eso Teddy se ha pasado los últimos días hablando sobre un Dragón?

Harry se sonroja—Tal vez haya mencionado a Draco un par de veces después de que me lo encontrará en la librería.

—…¿y?

—¿Qué quieres oír, Andrómeda?... Malfoy es mi amigo.

—¿Solo eso?

—Sí… es… —suspiro—Me gusta.

—Harry… el hijo de Lucius se casará.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque es inevitable.

—¿Aunque no lo quiera?

—Puede que el muchacho no ame a su prometida, pero los matrimonios arreglados se basan en la obligación y en la tolerancia. Y aun cuando su esposa no sea compatible con él es su responsabilidad asegurarse de que su matrimonio salga adelante.

Harry le contesta con toda honestidad.

—Si es lo que Draco quiere, lo apoyare.

—Te arriesgas innecesariamente.

No hay nada que responder ante eso así que Harry lo deja estar.

…

…

Harry quiere ser un amigo, de verdad que sí. Y sí, tal vez Malfoy le guste un poquito, lo suficiente para ir a buscarlo a su trabajo, lo suficiente para sentir descargas eléctricas cada vez que consigue tocarlo. _Muy bien_. Tal vez le guste un poco más de lo normal, tal vez un poco _demasiado._ Y tal vez, como dice Andrómeda, es demasiado obvio y se arriesga innecesariamente, pero no puede evitarlo. Tal vez no quiere hacerlo. Disfruta de verlo reírse, así que procura hacerlo reír.

 _Es normal._

No se espera que Draco lo mire _así._

…

No se espera correspondencia.

[…]

 **Besar a Draco es un impulso, una corazonada, un evento ineludible.**

Harry lo besa porque lleva un día queriendo hacerlo, lo besa porque no puede aguantarse, porque está harto de las mentiras y porque Draco también lo quiere.

 **Besar a Draco es un deleite.**

[…]

El beso que comparten frente a la puerta de su casa es profundo y sumamente satisfactorio. Harry se sorprende de lo fácil que resulta, de lo dulce y electrizante. Es _Entusiasta._ Es completo y ambas partes participan activamente en él. Termina con lentitud, la ansiedad y la voracidad disminuyen hasta que Harry se ve repartiendo besos castos sobre los labios hinchados.

Besos que le son devueltos con parsimonia.

Harry apoya su frente en la de Draco, y reparte besos sobre la nariz mientras murmura.

—¿Tienes que irte?—los besos que da son roces sobre la frente, la sien, las mejillas y la boca. Una de sus manos acuna la mejilla del rubio y Draco ha puesto la mano encima de su brazo como si intentará apartarlo pero no tuviera voluntad para hacerlo.

—Sí.—Draco besa delicado, fuerte, apabullante.

—Si te dejo ir, prometes volver mañana.

No está seguro de querer dejarlo, no está seguro de que pueda parar, está seguro de que quiere seguir, pero en el fondo sabe que tiene que detenerse. Tiene que permitir que Draco tome una decisión.

Pese a todo sigue besando y vuelve a profundizar el toque mientras espera su respuesta. Lo besa sin prisas pero con firmeza. Hasta que finalmente comienza a retirarse sin dejar de besar esos labios maltratados.

—¿Mañana?—pregunta con suavidad sin dejar de besar la comisura de la boca del rubio, y se repite solo para asegurarse—¿Vendrás?

Se separa, el esfuerzo parece demasiado y casi se arrepiente cuando ve por completo la cara sonrosada y los labios rojos del rubio. Todo su interior bulle como si estuviera hecho de fuego.

Draco lo mira. A veces, como en esa ocasión, su expresión es transparente, abierta y completamente sincera; pero dura un segundo. Se borra como la tinta que se sumerge en agua. Lo ve tomar aire y desaparecer.

Harry intenta no sentirse decepcionado.

[…]

El martes amanece nublado, como un reflejo perfecto de su estado de ánimo. Harry no tiene atención para concentrarse en nada y la supuesta limpieza que hace en Grimmauld Place se resiente y se queda sin terminar; aunque si fuera sincero sabría que esa limpieza lleva varios años en marcha y hasta la fecha no ha conseguido motivarse lo suficiente para terminarla.

Visita a Teddy para desayunar y se queda con él hasta las tres, que es cuando sabe que Draco tiene permiso para salir del trabajo. Decide volver a casa y se sienta en los escalones mientras finge leer. No ha conseguido avanzar ni un puñado de páginas cuando su reloj le anuncia que son cuarto para las cuatro.

Pero las cuatro llegan y se van sin visita de ninguna parte. Para las cinco Harry comienza a sentirse desdichado y culpable. Ha conseguido arruinar su amistad.

A las seis Harry abandona su puesto de vigilancia y entra a la casa, donde se deja caer en el sillón lamentándose sus malditos e irrefrenables impulsos. Sobre él flotan la amargura y el desencanto; a esa hora el timbre suena.

Se avergonzaría de la rapidez con la abre la puerta pero todo eso se esfuma cuando ve a Draco en la entrada luciendo extremadamente incómodo.

—Emergencia en el hospital—dice, pero su expresión ansiosa delata la mentira.

Harry extiende su mano hacia él y cuando Draco no se aparta lo besa. Besa la boca del rubio una y otra vez hasta cansarse. El viento entrecierra la puerta pero Harry se concentra en apoyarse contra Draco y besarlo con una delicadeza excesiva. Eso hasta que siente que Draco se relaja ante su contacto. Entonces desliza la mano por la mejilla del rubio hasta alcanzar la curva de su cabello mientras su otra mano acuna el afilado mentón y entonces se permite profundizar el beso.

Siente una dicha absurda ante la forma en que Draco devuelve el beso.

Se quedan besándose durante lo que parecen ser horas, de pie, frente a la puerta, inmóviles y sordos al mundo.

La alarma salta justo a las seis cincuenta y es lo suficientemente ruidosa para que Harry vuelva a la realidad. Sabe que la fiesta de Seamus inicia a las siete, sabe que sus amigos lo estarán esperando, pero todo eso se le olvida mientras disfruta de ese exquisito beso. Sabe que debe irse pero es difícil moverse cuando todo es dulce y diáfano.

Termina el beso con lentitud, deslizando su boca sobre la del rubio. La pregunta sigue siendo la misma.

 _¿Vendrás mañana?_

Frente a la puerta Draco duda, la emoción que lucha dentro de él es fuerte, y casi imperceptible pero Harry la ve. No puede sino sentirse dichoso cuando Draco responde.

—No puedo salir antes de las cuatro.

Es todo lo que dice antes de marcharse. Serio y desapegado. Pero Harry lo espera mañana y el día que sigue. Y el día después de ese.

[...]

Se vuelve rutina. Draco se aparece a las cuatro y media. Comparten una taza de té, a veces una cerveza, y en una ocasión memorable, la comida. Harry es un excelente anfitrión y espera el tiempo justo antes de besarlo.

Siempre es él el que inicia el beso. Siempre es él el que lo profundiza, pero cuando lo hace la respuesta que recibe es apabullante e igualmente ansiosa. Se besan hasta que el tiempo deja de importar. Se besan caldeando el ambiente. Alternan besos profundos con mordidas en los labios y las comisuras. Alternan besos cortos con caricias de labios.

Solo son besos, nada más que besos inofensivos, pero el contacto provoca descargas eléctricas dentro de Harry y hacen que su sangre fluya con una rapidez devastadora. La oye en sus oídos como un mar embravecido.

También hay caricias. Harry usa sus manos para tocarle el cuello, para tocarle las mejillas o el cabello. Draco es menos táctil, o al menos así lo parece: A veces apoya una mano sobre la suya, su contacto es cálido y ligeramente tembloroso. A veces aprieta sus dedos, especialmente si Harry muerde con suavidad su boca. A veces apoya la mano en su brazo y la desliza hasta el codo y de vuelta.

Hay cierta cautela en él. Y aun cuando en ocasiones besa sin reservas, Harry tiene muy claro que en el fondo siguen habiendo muros entre ellos. No es algo de lo que suelan hablar antes.

Por ahora no importa.

Lo que inicia el martes continúa el miércoles, después el jueves, y todo el fin de semana. Se repite la misma rutina un día tras otro. Solo se besan pero es suficiente.

El domingo, mientras se besan hasta hartarse, Harry propone lo que para él es algo completamente natural.

—Me voy hoy, pero volveré el viernes en la noche, ¿podemos vernos el sábado?

Draco no le contesta, pero sus besos dicen claramente que sí.

[...]

Se ven ese fin de semana y también el que sigue. Cada uno de ellos incluye la hora del té, un rato de conversación banal y una sesión al parecer interminable de besos. Así termina abril y mayo comienza con esperanza por parte de Harry.

 _Beso—_ Habrá una fiesta— _beso_ —para festejar que Neville— _beso_ —dará clases en Hogwarts, ¿quieres…?.—Draco le muerde la comisura de la boca y Harry se olvida de la pregunta en aras de devolverle el gesto.

Tarda un buen rato en centrarse de nuevo para preguntar y solo consigue hacerlo porque es la pausa para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Quieres venir el sábado conmigo? La comida será a las cuatro. Podemos quedarnos un par de horas…

 _Y después venir aquí,_ eso no se lo dice pero no hace falta porque parece estar implícito.

Draco toma aire, es al parecer una manía que tiene cuando intenta armarse de valor para decirle que no. Le ha dicho que no cuando le preguntó si quería acompañarlo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Victoire, la hija de Bill Weasley, durante el fin de semana anterior.

Puede ver el **no** formándose bajo las cejas rubias así que Harry se acerca y le muerde la mandíbula. Después desliza su boca hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Besa y muerde a partes iguales hasta que alcanza el espacio que está justo detrás. Lame y chupa hasta que oye un débil quejido ( _gemido_ ). El simple sonido provoca un estallido, un latigazo de electricidad dentro de su cuerpo.

Tal vez sea la forma como las manos de Draco se cierran sobre su antebrazo. La fuerza que emplea, el ligero temblor, casi como si quisiera apartarlo (acercarlo) pero no se decidiera. Todo se une para dar paso a un ansia irrefrenable.

Harry se inclina para ampliar el contacto. Hunde la nariz en la curva del cuello y aspira una bocanada de aire que deja escapar con lentitud. Siente a Draco temblar. Y la sensación es indescriptiblemente placentera.

Draco se retuerce intentando huir de la sensación quemante en su cuello y provoca que ambos se deslicen de su posición vertical. Terminan con Draco semi recostado en los cojines y con Harry encima de él repartiendo besos y mordidas suaves a lo largo de su cuello.

Es curioso como un simple cambio de posición puede hacer que el mundo adquiera otra perspectiva. Ahora todo parece más íntimo, libre, y caliente.

Harry se endereza un momento antes de inclinarse para besar a Draco en la boca. El beso se profundiza mientras ambos se mueven casi de forma inconsciente para aliviar la mala posición en la que están.

Draco se gira y Harry puede por fin recostarse. Lo besa hundiendo su cuerpo ente los almohadones y cuando el aire se acaba se suelta para tomar una larga bocanada de aire antes de hundir su cara de vuelta en su clavícula.

Le sorprende sentir las manos de Draco encima de él. Las siente hundirse en su cabello mientras emite un sonido bajo y delicioso. Es un reflejo involuntario el que las manos de Harry cedan ante el peso y hay un momento. Un momento cuando está buscando una posición que le permita un mayor contacto entre su cuerpo y el de Draco, que genera fricción. Siente una descarga y no puede evitar el sonido que escapa de él. La sensación es exquisita y Harry necesita más de ella. Así que se mueve de la misma forma. El sonido que escucha hacer a Draco es muy parecido al suyo, y Harry lo captura en su boca antes de que se esfume.

La fricción genera un exquisito estallido de placer que parece infinito, el mar de sensaciones parece interminable. Hasta que se acaba.

Harry toma aire apoyando su boca contra la mejilla del rubio. La sensación de laxitud que lo embarga es deliciosa, tanto o más como escuchar la respiración igualmente agitada del rubio.

Harry reparte besos por la mejilla hasta volver a los labios, sube por la nariz y se separa. No demasiado.

—¿Quieres venir?

Draco suspira con los ojos entrecerrados. Su expresión rebosa laxitud y calma. La respuesta que da es un suspiro satisfecho.

—Si

[...]

Harry ha tenido la precaución de sondear a Neville y al resto sobre la visita de Malfoy, pese a todo se asegura de nunca dejarlo solo y trata de incluirlo en todas las conversaciones. Todos se acercan a saludar, contentos de verlo de nuevo, todos son infinitamente corteses con Draco. La siempre inclusive Hermione lo interroga sobre su trabajo en San Mungo y el novio de Luna se interesa por el estudio de Pociones.

Aunque Draco trata a todos con una exquisita caballerosidad, su expresión es grave y reservada. Casi resulta inevitable pensar que ha venido no por voluntad propia, pese a todo Harry intenta hacerlo sentir bienvenido y respetado.

Cuando Harry regresa de su viaje al baño se topa con la imagen de Ron charlando con Malfoy. No siente miedo aunque si aprensión, no a lo que pueda decir Ron, sino por como Malfoy se pueda tomar el asunto. Al final sus preocupaciones son infundadas porque Ron lo saluda con efusión y afecto antes de marcharse en busca de Hermione. Draco, aunque serio, no da señales de molestia o desdicha.

El reloj marcha las siete y media cuando Draco se despide.

—Es temprano—dice Hermione cuando Malfoy no está—Apenas vamos a cenar.

Harry desestima la pregunta con un ademán. Intenta no pensar que ciertas cosas siguen igual.

[...]

Mayo se acaba con fines de semanas llenos de besos y roces, con mordidas y chupetes. Desborda pasión y electricidad.

Harry siente que flota en una nube con felicidad, una nube que crece con cada hora que Draco lo visita. Su impaciencia estalla cuando llegan los jueves y los viernes se obliga a trabajar para tener libre los fines de semana. Todo es perfecto y prometedor.

Tan bello y simple que Harry se olvida de lo cuidadoso que debe ser.

[...]

Se besan, como siempre, besos que en realidad son preludio para algo más. Besos largos y profundos. Harry ha descubierto que puede utilizarlos para pedirle a Draco que lo acompañe. Comidas con su ahijado, la fiesta con sus amigos. Sabe que debe ser moderado para no perder la influencia que tienen.

Besa con calma, alternando con pequeños mordiscos en su recorrido desde la boca y a lo largo de la mandíbula.

—Quieres— _besos_ —venir— _mordida_ —a visitarme—b _eso_ —el fin— _mordida—_ de semana—siente a Draco tensarse, pero Harry continúa en su trayecto hasta alcanzar la parcela de piel sensible justo detrás de la oreja. _Beso—_ por tu cumpleaños.

No se espera que Draco se aparte como si acabará de tocar fuego. Lo ve respirar con dificultad, y cuanto intenta acercarse, Draco se retuerce de su abrazo hasta que consigue levantarse. Su rostro se ha transformado en una máscara blanca.

—¿Mi cumpleaños?

La pregunta es un susurro aterrado. Harry se levanta lentamente del sillón sin entender.

—¿Qué pasa?

Draco resopla con un sonido carente de humor.—Mi cumpleaños.

—Draco…

Pero rubio agita la cabeza al oírlo como si intentará sacudirse su voz antes de enfrentarlo con una mirada férrea. Es imposible no ver el miedo que reflejan sus ojos.

—¿Qué-?

— El próximo fin de semana es mi cumpleaños

—Lo sé, por eso te pregunto si quieres visitarme en Australia podemos...

—¡No!

—¿Qué?

Draco se ríe, es sorprendente que un sonido tan corto pueda transmitir tanto estrés y agonía.

—La próxima semana es mi fiesta de compromiso.

Harry se congela en su lugar.

—¿Compromiso?—pregunta con cierta torpeza, y luego escucha lo que Andrómeda dijo que pasaría.

—Voy a casarme.

Continuara….

N/A

 _Todos sabíamos que esto pasaría, ¿no?_


	12. De la Herencia y los Lazos de Sangre

**De cosas diminutas y otras maldiciones.  
** **Por Roquel** **  
**

Mil gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que se tomaron un momento para dejarme un comentario.

Shamaya Malfoy.  
Sarahi  
Lalala Gem  
Sther-asr  
Nympha Nix Nivis

Son maravillosas, preciosas, y les agradezco su apoyo.

Vamos pues:

 **Maldición XI**

 **De la Herencia y los Lazos de Sangre**

[…]

 _Draco no quiere ir. De verdad que no quiere. Ha sido víctima de un chantaje vil y profano. Harry, no, tachad eso,_ _ **Potter**_ _ha insistido con férrea determinación y Draco se ha visto en la obligación de ceder. Es inevitable. No queda de otra que soportar a los amigos de Potter y esperar que la reunión termine pronto._

 _Procura que la felicitación a Longbottom sea lo más neutra y cortés posible. Procura mantener su incomodidad a raya y se esfuerza por no saltar de ansiedad cada vez que alguien lo mira por más de dos segundos sin decir nada._

 _¿Cómo es que ha dicho que sí? Se ruboriza si piensa en los hechos que lo condujeron hasta ahí, siente ira contra sí mismo y contra su incapacidad para mantener su negativa._

 _Maldito Har… Maldito_ _ **Potter.**_

 _Todos son amables, todos son extremadamente corteses. Ni siquiera encuentra una excusa para salir corriendo; aunque piensa en huir cuando se queda solo. No lo hace, a saber por qué._

— _Hola Malfoy._

 _Draco se gira hacia Weasley cuando consigue tragarse el corazón que tiene en la garganta._

— _Buenas noches._

Muy bien _, piensa Draco, alistándose para una guerra de insultos, agravios y reproches. Los escenarios más probables desfilan frente a él en una sucesión borrosa, y Draco se esfuerza por encontrar una respuesta hiriente e igualmente venenosa para cada uno. No se espera lo que Weasley le dice._

— _¿Te diviertes?_

 _Draco lo mira y es inevitable que su cara refleje desconfianza._

— _Eh, no me mires así, no lo pregunto con mala intención._

— _¿Por qué me hablas?_

— _¿Ah?... ¿preferirías que no lo hiciera?_

— _No es-creí… tú me odias._

— _Oh, lo hacía. Durante mucho tiempo. Te odie durante el colegio, y después de la guerra. Harry y yo nos liábamos a golpes cada vez que tú nombre salía a relucir. Y si te lo preguntas, no, no eran golpes figurativos. Hubo una vez, creo que fue después de los juicios, cuando desapareció durante semanas porque dije cosas horribles._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Ahora sé que vivía con Andrómeda, pero no fue la primera vez, éramos propensos a la violencia, pero es lo que hace la guerra. Los muggles tienen un nombre para eso. Estrés Traumático o algo así. Hermione nos obligó a tomar terapia. Harry aprendió a controlar su ira y yo aprendí sobre tolerancia._

— _Espera… ¿Harr-_ _ **Potter**_ _…?_

— _¿Aún le dices Potter?—Weasley suspira—Vaya, lo siento por él._

— _¿De qué estás hablando?_

— _¿No lo sabes?_

— _¿Saber qué?_

 _Weasley lo mira durante un largo rato—No te lo puedo decir. Si no te has dado cuenta, —suspiro— no importa. Solo escucha. Harry siempre es serio con todo lo que hace._

 _Antes de que Draco prosiga con su interrogatorio la mueca de Weasley se transforma en un gesto de felicidad y saluda Potter con emoción. Draco intenta no pensar demasiado en lo que acaba de oír, pero no puede dejarlo estar._

 _Basta que Potter lo mire y sonría para que el corazón de Draco se retuerza dentro de él. Lo sabe, sí, Potter no juega. Potter no podría ser más transparente con las intenciones que guarda hacia él._

[…]

Draco ha enfrentado muchas cosas en su vida. El miedo vivió y se extendió como plaga dentro de él. Es difícil discernir que recuerdo le provoca más agonía: Las torturas de Voldemort, la locura de su tía, el fuego en la sala de menesteres... La lista es interminable. No hay un recuerdo de la guerra que no lo llene de pánico y desesperación. Esos recuerdos siempre aparecen en sus pesadillas. Crecen para convertirse en muros negros capaces de engullir y hundirlo en la depresión. Hubo días en los que se negó a salir de la casa.

Y pese a todo, el miedo que experimenta en ese momento es completamente diferente. Miedo, ansiedad, terror. Es difícil ponerle nombre a esa emoción indefinida y primitiva que estremece su cuerpo cuando mira la expresión conmocionada de Har- **Potter.**

Basta mirarlo para que los músculos de su garganta se contraigan, su pecho se convierte en una serie de nudos y huecos. Sus manos tiemblan. Y hay un inesperado ardor en el borde de sus ojos.

—¿Casarte?

El tono de voz es incrédulo, y Draco experimenta un súbito deseo de desaparecer. No puede ser que una simple palabra consiga retorcer su interior como si fuera un gancho que se hunde en carne fresca.

—¿Por qué?— Draco se le ocurren cincuenta respuestas diferentes. La más importante es:

—Es mi deber.

—¿Tu deber?

Potter se levanta con calma estudiada. Draco distingue los hombros tensos, la mandíbula apretada, lo ve masajearse el puente de su nariz con rigidez, pero cuando habla su tono de voz es sosegado y firme.

—No lo entiendo… ¿quieres casarte o debes casarte?

Draco está listo para repetirse. _Es mi deber. Mi obligación. Debo hacerlo._

No consigue formular las palabras. Tiene la garganta contraída y es incapaz de apartar sus ojos de Potter. Casi puede ver las preguntas que se formulan dentro del moreno, preguntas que él mismo se ha formulado de noche, en los momentos de mayor debilidad. Preguntas que se ha obligado a mantener a raya.

 _¿por qué estás aquí?_

 _¿por qué vuelves?_

 _¿por qué haces esto?_

Preguntas, y más preguntas. Todas ellas sin respuesta.

 _¿por qué me dejaste besarte?_

 _¿por qué no me dices que no?_

 _¿por qué…?_

Las preguntas siguen fluyendo, rondan su cabeza como mosquitos molestos. Y sabe que Potter formulara esas preguntas en voz alta. **Lo sabe**. Sabe que querrá respuestas. **Lo sabe.** Sabe que exigirá explicaciones. **Lo sabe**. Sabe que habrá acusaciones y sabe que habrá culpa.

—Draco…

Quiere reírse como acostumbra, reír para aligerar el ambiente, reír con ironía, reír como Malfoy; pero cuando lo hace el sonido es estrangulado y de un timbre más alto de lo normal. Se da cuenta que se está hiperventilando.

El pánico burbujea dentro de él.

—Draco…

Las preguntas ya vienen y Draco no quiere oírlas. Quiere huir de ellas.

Gira sobre su eje, extremadamente consciente de su cuerpo: Nota el excesivo sudor en su espalda, nota que su corazón late a un ritmo desenfrenado, nota el calor que asciende por su pecho. Siente su cuerpo temblar y la habitación entera se sacude. Siente que se ahoga. Siente la tentación de huir pero en su pánico no hay puerta, solo paredes que parecen de gelatina. Cuando intenta moverse se tropieza con algo… una sombra oscura a la altura de su rodilla.

Si no se cae es porque algo (alguien) lo sostiene.

Draco registra las manos de Potter y se tensa, pero el moreno lo suelta inmediatamente después de enderezarlo y escucha su voz firme justo frente a él.

—Está bien, Draco. Estoy aquí y no iré a ninguna parte. Estás a salvo. No necesitas moverte. Quiero que respires conmigo. Pon tus manos frente a tu boca, mira como yo lo hago. Tus dos manos frente a tu boca. Inténtalo. Muy bien. Ahora inhala. Piensa en el aire que tienes entre tus manos y en la forma como entra a tu cuerpo. Uno. Dos. Ahora suéltalo lentamente por la boca. Así fuuuuuu. De nuevo. Uno. Dos. Tres. Y vuelve a soltarlo. De nuevo. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. De nuevo.

Draco lo obedece con desesperación sin dejar de mirarlo. Lo obedece hasta que siente que la sangre deja de latirle en los oídos.

—Puedes bajar tus manos si quieres, pero sigue respirando. Cuenta. Debes hacerlo hasta llegar a seis. Y repetir... ¿Tienes calor?

Draco responde con un asentimiento rápido.

Potter se inclina hacia la mesa y toma uno de los vasos medio llenos con agua.

—Levanta las manos, muy bien, así. Usa el agua para refrescarte la cara, el cuello y la garganta.

Draco lo obedece. La sensación del agua fría contra su piel excesivamente caliente provoca un suspiro de alivio.

—Muy bien, Draco. No dejes de respirar. Toma el hielo y ponlo en tu boca. Eso te refrescara.

Se mete el trozo de hielo a la boca e inmediatamente empieza a jugar con él, con ayuda de su lengua lo desliza entre sus dientes y lo presiona contra su paladar. Se concentra en la sensación de frío y en el movimiento.

Ni siquiera sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que termina con los cuatro cubos de hielo que había en el vaso. Solo entonces abre sus ojos.

Lo recibe la visión de Potter de pie frente a él, con la consternación pintada en su rostro.

—¿Te apetece un poco más de hielo? No tengo aquí, pero si me acompañas podemos ir a la cocina por él.

 _No quiere dejarme solo_ , piensa Draco cuando consigue recuperarse. Lo que sea que haya pasado con él ha drenado gran parte de su energía, pero al fin vuelve a tener control de sus pensamientos. Vuelve a ser consciente. Se da cuenta de que Potter sigue sin tocarlo, aunque su expresión es solicita y abierta. _Está respetando mi espacio_.

El interior de Draco se retuerce.

Lo fácil ahora sería irse, desaparecer, lo fácil sería borrar de su vida a Potter y fingir que el último mes y medio no pasó. Lo fácil sería retomar su vida y olvidarse de todo.

Pero ni siquiera encuentra la fuerza para moverse.

No es fácil hacerlo… o mejor dicho no _**quiere**_ hacerlo. Y tal vez ese sea el meollo de todo el asunto. Tal vez eso explique por qué sigue ahí y porque sigue volviendo.

 _Quiero quedarme_.

Sí, lo quiere, tal vez nunca sea capaz de formular su deseo en voz alta. Tal vez no pueda, pero…

Solo necesita dar un paso para invadir el espacio de Potter. Y la respuesta de Potter no es retroceder o sorprenderse. Su respuesta es levantar los brazos y envolverlo entre ellos con una ternura y una suavidad que Draco se siente incapaz de corresponder. Draco solo puede levantar las manos para prendarse de la playera de Potter mientras entierra la cara en su hombro.

—Está bien, Draco. Estoy aquí.

Le frota la espalda con suavidad, lo mece con ternura y murmura muchas palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído. Ni un solo reproche, ni una sola pregunta.

Y antes de darse cuenta Draco está llorando, aferrado a él, con los dientes apretados, los hombros tensos y la garganta contraída.

 _No es justo,_ piensa con amargura _, no es justo._

[…]

 _A veces divaga, a veces sueña, a veces recuerda. Los besos y las risas, y la electrizante sensación._

 _Las noches de insomnio lo encuentran sentado, en su habitación, mirándose los dedos. Acaricia las yemas con su pulgar y le basta cerrar sus ojos para recordar la vibración de los músculos, bíceps, tríceps y hombros._

 _Los días transcurren como flashes repetitivos. Trabaja como siempre, absorto y entretenido. Hasta la hora de la comida, cuando su mente hace una pausa y entonces todo vuelve a él: Fines de semana largos y suaves, llenos de besos y caricias._

 _Draco no se atreve a soñar… no después de todo lo que ha visto y vivido._

… _pero si lo hiciera. Si por un momento en su vida tuviera el valor para desear algo. Soñaría con días llenos de ojos verdes y con besos eternos en la oscuridad._

[…]

Se despierta confundido y desorientado. Lo primero que registra es la rigidez en su rostro y después se percata de que está durmiendo sobre Potter en el sillón de la sala. Una ligera frazada lo cubre.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Potter parece más despierto que nunca. Draco aparta los ojos de él y se impulsa para levantarse.

—¿Qué paso?

—Te quedaste dormido.

Draco se siente demasiado cansado como para sentir vergüenza. Le arden los ojos y siente el rostro abotargado. Potter le ofrece un vaso con agua y Draco lo bebe pero el agua fría resulta demasiado para su garganta.

—¿Tus ataques de pánico suelen ser frecuentes?

El cansancio abruma a Draco, se siente drenado y exhausto. No tiene fuerzas para mentir.

—Creí que lo había superado.

—No desaparecen así como así.

—¿Lo dices por qué eres un experto en el tema?

—Eso me dijo mi terapeuta.

—Ya.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—Draco…

—No- —su voz se corta, no hay ira ni miedo, solo cansancio, _hartazgo_ —No lo entiendes.

—Entonces explícamelo.

Draco toma aire. Desea mentir, desea cerrar sus murallas y taparse los oídos. Se cubre el rostro con las manos y las palabras fluyen como agua desbordada.

—Fui un estúpido…

 _Me deje llevar y arruine mi compromiso. Si no hubiera conocido a Marcus… si no hubiera actuado tan impulsivamente… si no hubiera… Carly se negó a casarse conmigo bajo la excusa de mi participación en la guerra. Fue justo antes del juicio. Mi madre intento hablar con ellos pero no la recibieron. Fue culpa mía. Carly seguía enfadada conmigo. Si no hubiera sido un imbécil sé que aun con la guerra ella se habría quedado a mi lado. Con su ayuda, con el poder y la influencia de su padre, habríamos conseguido recuperar nuestros bienes aún sin Lucius. Pero lo arruine. Carly se marchó y ahora tengo que enmendar ese error. Mi padre tendrá su visita en el ministerio pronto, pero deberán pasar muchísimo tiempo antes de que pueda solicitar la recuperación de sus bienes. No podemos esperar, cada año se pierde un trozo más de lo que somos. Necesito casarme… Cuando lo haga mi padre me cederá sus derechos como patriarca, entonces podré solicitar al ministerio la liberación de las cuentas de mi familia, podré pedir que me devuelvan Malfoy Manor. Podremos reconstruir mi patrimonio familiar._

—¿Vas a casarte para reclamar una casa y un montón de dinero?

—Voy a casarme para mantener el legado de mi sangre, para recuperar la casa que ha pertenecido a la familia Malfoy por generaciones. Yo- no es una casa- no es _simplemente_ una casa _-_ es… ¡ag! Te dije que no lo entenderías.

—La verdad es que no.

Draco alza el rostro y lo mira. Potter se pasa la mano por el pelo, un gesto lleno de frustración e incredulidad.

—No lo entiendo, Draco, no entiendo cómo…—se calla, aprieta los dientes y se guarda los juicios y las preguntas. Se levanta, camina, aprieta los puños sin dejar de moverse.

Draco lo ve tragarse los reproches, lo ve luchar por el control. Luce herido, triste, enfermo y furioso, pero no suelta ni una sola palabra en su contra ni intenta herirlo de ninguna forma. Draco se queda sin aire, intenta suprimir lo que se agita dentro de él pero es imposible de ignorar.

Caminan sobre la cuerda floja. _Harry siempre es serio con todo lo que hace._ Draco lo sabe, siempre lo supo. Lo que hay ahí, lo que se agita entre ellos: Es electrizante, nuevo, embriagador… e irresistible.

Draco no se atreve a tocarlo. No puede. No debe.

—Me voy.

—Draco

Se desaparece sin decir adiós antes de que pueda arrepentirse.

[…]

La carta que espera llega el miércoles justo a la hora de la comida. Tres días después de obsesionarse y maldecirse.

Draco la lee sin respirar.

" _Somos amigos, Draco. Eso antes que nada. Amigos por encima de todo. Amigos y nada más si eso es lo que quieres._

 _No voy a juzgarte, Draco, no te llenare de reproches porque fui yo quien dio el primer paso y creí… pero no importa ya. Sigo sin entender y tal vez nunca lo haga, pero no es mi vida. Es la tuya. Y solo tú puedes saber lo que es mejor para ti. Tú y nadie más. No importa lo que digan tus padres, ni importa lo que yo diga._

 _¿Qué quieres tú, Draco?_

 _¿Qué te hace feliz?_

 _Si el matrimonio te hará feliz, adelante. Si recuperar tu casa y tus bienes es lo más importante, entonces bien. Hazlo. Aun entonces espero que me consideres tu amigo y que me perdones por cualquier error cometido. Espero que podamos vernos ocasionalmente y tomar una cerveza para hablar de lo que sea. Espero que sigas visitando a Andrómeda. Ella está feliz de conocerte. Disfruta de hablar contigo las veces que hemos ido a comer a su casa. Es tu familia. No renuncies a ella solo porque algo que pasó entre nosotros, no renuncies a ella incluso si no puedes perdonarme. Si deseas olvidarlo, adelante, nunca volveremos a mencionarlo pero no dejes a tu tía. Ni a tu sobrino._

 _Sé que no debería pedírtelo. No me debes nada y no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, pero son tu familia._

 _No estás solo, Draco. Somos amigos y puedes pedir ayuda siempre que la necesites._

 _Esto no es un túnel que conduce a un solo lugar. La vida es demasiado corta para vivir esperando complacer a todos. Tu vida es tuya y no le pertenece a nadie."_

Junto a la carta viene una elegante y nueva tarjeta de presentación. Draco la mira sin parpadear.

[…]

Draco visita a Andrómeda ese el viernes justo antes de su cumpleaños, es la quinta vez que la visita desde la fiesta de Teddy, pero es la primera en la que va solo.

La mujer se muestra encantadora y feliz. Lo invita a tomar el té y charlan un rato después. Cuando Draco se despide Teddy corre hacia él y le ofrece una cosa amorfa de color gris.

—Es un caldero—le explica el niño con un orgullo infantil—Lo hice de papel y puedes guardar cosas en él. ¿Ves aquí? Tiene tu nombre.

También dice _Feliz cumpleaños_.

Draco sonríe y se lo agradece de corazón. Andrómeda le regala una bufanda de color plateado y lo abraza cuando él se lo agradece.

—Sé que tienes mucho trabajo—le dice en la puerta—Pero si puedes ven a comer con nosotros entre semana. La comida siempre es a las dos.

Draco asiente y se despide.

…

 _ **¿Qué te hace feliz?**_

…

La fiesta de compromiso es todo un éxito. Es la primera gran fiesta que su familia tendrá desde que su padre está en casa y Narcissa se esfuerza porque todo sea perfecto. Luces, música, banquete, el conjunto es exquisito y delicado. Draco no quiere ni pensar en todo el dinero que se ha gastado en esa fiesta.

Sus padres se han pasado meses tanteando a las familias de sangre pura buscándole una nueva prometida. La elegida pertenece a la familia Greengrass, discretos y moderadamente influyentes. Draco intenta no pensar en Carly (su seguridad, su confianza, su férrea determinación) cuando pasea con Astoria (encantadoramente tímida, bonita y dócil) de la mano.

Bailan con gracia y elegancia, ante la mirada de decenas de personas.

Su madre sonríe con éxtasis y su padre brilla con orgullo y gloria. Draco siente, más que nunca, la responsabilidad que pesa sobre sus hombros.

Es su deber.

…

 _ **¿Qué te hace feliz?**_

…

Ese año Draco se para frente a un pastel de color blanco mate, adornado con primorosos capullos blancos. Astoria parte el pastel con él, como en una premoción, y Draco mira las veintitrés luces que estallan en el jardín en honor a su cumpleaños.

Es la segunda gran fiesta de Lucius e intenta ser aún mejor que la primera. Draco se enorgullece de ver cómo el miedo y la ansiedad desaparecen del rostro de sus padres.

Ambos vuelven a deslumbrar, como una flor que ha vuelto a mirar el sol.

…

 _ **¿Qué te hace feliz?**_

…

Lucius trae el tema a colación un jueves. Astoria cena con ellos como se ha vuelto costumbre.

—Recibí una lechuza de Adamis. Dice que vendrá para finales de este mes. Me ha insinuado que podría tener un proyecto en marcha.

—Eso es magnífico, Lucius querido, Adamis siempre ha sido de tus mejores clientes.

—Lo sé. Le he contestado contándole de mi retiro, pero sé que estará dispuesto a reunirse con Draco para hablar sobre el proyecto. Por supuesto que te acompañare... Creo que es la señal de que empieces a tomar los asuntos familiares en serio.

Draco toma aire con calma y mira hacia su padre. Bebe del agua que tiene en la copa de su derecha e intenta aclarar sus ideas.

—No puedo dejar San Mungo.

—No de inmediato, lo sé—dice su padre casi con impaciencia—se vería mal que desaparecieras sin decir nada; pero será mejor que hables con tu supervisor y le digas que pronto te retirarás. Puedes trabajar con ellos hasta la boda, tendrás un periodo de ajuste y luego todo quedará en tus manos.

Astoria interviene entonces preguntando sobre los proyectos de Adamis, y Draco aprovecha para limpiarse el sudor de sus manos con su servilleta de mano.

Siente que su estómago es un puño tenso, y su corazón no deja de latirle en los oídos.

…

 _ **¿Qué te hace feliz?**_

…

La boda se programa para el primer sábado de Septiembre.

…

 _ **¿Qué te hace feliz?**_

…

Draco come dos veces con Andrómeda a la semana; en uno de esos días ella le dice:

—Tu madre me dice que te casarás.

La taza de Draco se detiene a medio camino y después vuelve a bajar en silencio.

—¿Mi madre te escribe?

—La primera llego un par de días después de tu fiesta de compromiso. Hemos hablando desde entonces.

—Eso fue hace casi un mes.

—Estaba esperando que tú me dijeras lo de tu prometida.

—Ah.

—¿Y bien?

Draco la mira.—Tengo una prometida.—y le tiende una tarjeta de presentación, doblada y ajada.

…

 _ **¿Qué te hace feliz?**_

…

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante, joven Malfoy. Cierre la puerta. ¿Has pesando ya en mi propuesta? ¿Quieres ser Asistente de Sección? Lo has hecho muy bien y en un par de años podrás ascender a Subjefe y Jefe. En teoría serían más horas, no más de las que ya haces, pero la paga es mejor. Y tendrás días libres.

—Gracias por tenerme en consideración, pero no puedo aceptar el puesto.

—¿No quieres un ascenso?

—No quiero ser Asistente de Sección.

—¿Por qué no?

Draco toma aire y se lo explica.

…

 _ **¿Qué te hace feliz?**_

…

La placa de la entrada, dorada con un borde en rojo, dice:

 _Althea Cubri_

 _Asesora Legal_

 _Patrimonios, Matrimonios y Divorcios_

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, ¿es usted el señor Malfoy?

—Draco Malfoy.

—Muy bien, su madre hablo conmigo, me dio una visión general del asunto. Así que tome asiento y empecemos por el principio.

…

 _ **¿Qué te hace feliz?**_

…

—¿Y bien, Draco?, ¿fuiste a la cita?

—Sí, fui.

—¿Y?, ¿qué te dijo ella?

Draco suspira, demasiado cansado como para imprimir a su voz el reproche que quiere.

—¿Le dijiste que eras mi madre?

Teddy llega en ese momento corriendo y se lanza hacia los brazos de su tío, que lo abraza y lo sienta en sus piernas.

—Teddy, cariño, no hagas eso.

—Está bien, Andrómeda.

—Draco, Draco, ¡ya sé que le voy a regalar a mi padrino para su cumpleaños!

—¿Qué vas a regalarle?—pregunta Draco tomando aire para calmar la repentina tensión dentro de él.

—¡Es un secreto!, pero será genial. Lo hará feliz.

—Creo que le gustará cualquier cosa que tú le des.

—Ya lo sé, pero quiero algo que lo haga sonreír de nuevo.

—Teddy.

—Es la verdad, abuela. Harry siempre se ve triste cuando viene.

—Estoy seguro, Teddy, de que tu padrino será feliz cuando vea lo mucho que te esfuerzas por él.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sí.

Teddy asiente en conformidad y después vuelve a girarse hacia él—¿Ya sabes que vas a regalarle tú?

Draco toma aire, sin dejar de temblar.

—Todavía no.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres. Recuerda que su cumpleaños será en una semana.

—Lo sé.

Teddy comparte el té con ellos y su charla distrae a los adultos. Draco se relaja en su silla con Teddy devorando sus galletas.

Se distrae y cuenta, como lleva haciendo desde el principio. _Sesenta días_.

Sesenta días desde la última vez que viera a Harry.

…

 _ **¿Qué te hace feliz?**_

[…]

Continuara

¡Y FALTA UNO!

Sí, tuve problemas con este capítulo porque empezó queriendo ser una pelea, pero todo se veía demasiado forzado así que la borre y empecé de nuevo. Espero que esto sea mejor.

Y nos queda uno más. Será la boda o no, ya veremos. Bye!


	13. Del Miedo

**De cosas diminutas y otras maldiciones.  
** **Por Roquel** **  
**

Mil gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que se tomaron un momento para dejarme un comentario en el capítulo anterior.

Shamaya Malfoy.

Sarahi

Lalala Gem

Sther-asr

Nympha Nix Nivis

Gracias a quienes me dejaron un mensaje a lo largo de esta historia. Todos son maravillosos y les agradezco tu apoyo.

Vamos pues:

[…]

 **Maldición XIII  
** **Del Miedo** _-_ _(No) Tengo Miedo_

 **.**

 _ **¿Qué te hace feliz?**_

La pregunta destella a cada segundo con inusitada fuerza y no lo deja en paz. Hay muchas respuestas pero ninguna pareciera ser la correcta. ¿Qué es la felicidad? ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de alcanzarla?

¿Cómo puede estar seguro de merecerla?

Intenta decírselo a Potter, al menos por escrito, pero no puede. Tiene los encabezados escritos en su mente.

 _Lo siento, Potter._

 _Esto es lo que debo hacer._

 _No puedes comprenderlo, pero…_

Y es todo, no hay más. No consigue pasar de ahí. Quema muchos borradores. Muchos _lo siento_ , aunque ninguno basta. Se da cuenta de que, por primera vez en su vida, no quiere mentir. No se siente capaz de escribir: _voy a casarme porque es lo que quiero._

Así que pasan los días, uno tras otro sin escribir la respuesta. Y espera. Espera hasta que otra carta llegue, una que pueda contestar. Espera que Potter sea el mismo necio de antes. Espera ver cartas con remitentes ficticios, llenas de preguntas e intentos de conversación.

Espera y espera y espera…

Teddy recibe una carta el jueves, tres semanas desde la última vez que se encontrara con Potter. Draco contiene el aliento cuando Andrómeda abre el sobre y lee el nombre del remitente.

La misiva es breve y va dirigida a Teddy explicándole que no podrá visitarlo durante el mes aunque le asegura que podrán seguir charlando por red flu. Andrómeda lee despacio y Draco se esfuerza por no imaginarse a Potter mientras habla.

Ese día entiende que no habrá más cartas para él.

Y el pensamiento lo paraliza; no sabe que es peor, escribir una respuesta o dejar que todo termine.

[…]

Las decisiones importantes aparentan ser inmediatas, absolutas, pero lo cierto es que conllevan incertidumbre y una larga meditación. A veces son decisiones que llevan gestándose durante días, meses o años. Son decisiones concienzudas, balanceadas.

La noche que Draco decide escribirle a Potter es una noche clara y aburrida. Se encierra en su habitación ese viernes temprano. En su escritorio tiene la carta de Cubri, la carta de Potter, la muestra de sus invitaciones de boda. Tiene papel y tinta a montones.

Levanta la invitación y la estudia. Aprecia los detalles plateados, el borde elegante y la letra pulcra. Cuando la apoya sobre la carta de Potter el contraste es terrible. La letra, el color, la forma. Es verla y decidirse. Aunque si fuera honesto, si Draco fuera capaz de meditarlo con claridad, sabría que esa decisión se tomó meses, años atrás. Se tomó antes de besar a Potter, antes de aceptar su compromiso con Astoria. Es una decisión que lleva años luchando dentro de él.

Draco se arma de valor, toma aire y escribe. Sin detenerse, sin pensar, sin mentir.

…

" _Cuando tuve edad para entender, mis padres se sentaron conmigo para hablar sobre familia, grandeza y honor. La charla se repitió una y otra vez, año tras año, añadiendo complejidades conforme iba creciendo._

 _El mundo que mis padres construyeron no fue único; lo veía a mí alrededor. Amigos y familiares. Todos eran iguales, todos bajo los mismos ideales. Honor, familia, matrimonio. Éramos mejores, más listos, más capaces…_

 _¿Cómo puedes saber que algo está mal si todos a tu alrededor te repiten que es lo correcto?_

 _La primera vez que escuche la palabra sangresucia fue por la boca de uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre. Tenía ocho años y estábamos en San Mungo. Mi padre la repitió con desprecio y la escuche incontables veces después. Tenía casi la misma edad cuando escuche la palabra marica y estaba asociada con enfermedad y desprecio._

 _El hermano de Carly vivió bajo ese prejuicio gran parte de su vida. Lo marginaron y lo ocultaron. Él mismo acepto ese destino. Y yo creí que era inevitable._

 _¿Cómo puedes saber que algo está bien si todos a tu alrededor te repiten que es lo incorrecto?"_

[…]

A Draco le sorprende las muestras de aprecio que sus compañeros le hacen cuando se enteran que se marcha. Aquellos que hicieron muecas al verlo entrar la primera vez ahora le ofrecen un pastel de despedida.

Draco respira hondo y se deleita con la sensación de logro que lo inunda. Se despide de ellos con cordialidad, sin la fría cortesía tan común en él, y carga su caja de materiales sin mirar atrás. Siente nostalgia y le sorprende.

Su Jefe (su exjefe) lo espera en la salida y lo guía a través de la planta hasta el ascensor.

—Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo, Malfoy.

—Gracias.

—No te pierdas, ven y visítanos de vez en cuando.

Se despiden en el ascensor y Draco sale hacia el pasillo. La primera puerta a la derecha está abierta y cuando Draco se asoma hay un mago revolviendo entre un montón de papeles.

—Buenas tardes.

—Ah, oh, bienvenido, bienvenido, ¿eres Malfoy?

—Sí.

—Pasa, pasa, he recibido tus papeles. Ramson me ha dicho de tu traslado. Solo necesitamos completar el papeleo y habremos terminado.

[…]

" _Escuchaba a los chicos hablar sobre las chicas y me resultaba indiferente. Pensé que era por Carly. Bella, audaz, graciosa. Cuando la besé fue dulce y cándido. Cuando nos tomamos de las manos sentía confianza y seguridad. Sé apreciar la belleza femenina y sé que ella estaba en un nivel superior, pero nunca sentí lo que mis amigos describían. Nunca sentí esa bola de fuego, o esa electricidad._

 _Hasta que pasó y entonces sentí pánico. No fue un hallazgo placentero, no fue grato, no fue memorable. Fue una batalla contra todo lo que sé y me han dicho. Hui de esa emoción hasta que esa persona desapareció de mi vida._

 _Y entonces llego Marcus. Guapo, talentoso, divertido._

 _Y lo sentí de nuevo, sentí esa conmoción, devastadora y abrasadora. No pude escapar, no_ _ **quise**_ _escapar. Me arriesgue, cometí errores y tome decisiones precipitadas porque quería probar. Quería experimentar. Solo por un momento, me dije, solo está vez._

 _Me engañe durante ese tiempo, me hice creer que era un juego, me hice pensar que podía dejarlo. Y cuando él se fue me quede en ruinas porque tenía que enfrentarme a la verdad. Lo quería. Lo quise. No podía taparme los ojos y fingir que todo era igual._

 _Nada lo era._

 _Carly no quería verme. Su hermano había aceptado casarse. Tú eras mi amigo. Y yo empezaba a pensar que la vida que se supone tenía que vivir no era lo que realmente deseaba._

 _Tal vez por eso no luche por recuperar a Carly. Pude haberlo hecho, sé que habría podido convencerla de reanudar el compromiso. Habría podido apelar a todos los años que habíamos estado juntos, pero no lo hice, porque no la quería. No. La quería y sabía que ella se merecía algo mejor. Se merecía que alguien la quisiera sin reservas._

 _Y muy en el fondo quería eso también para mí._

[…]

La cena sin Astoria es silenciosa y semiformal. Draco no deja de sentir nauseas mientras come y su corazón late con rapidez y desenfreno. En varios momentos consigue reunir el valor para abrir la boca pero las palabras se atragantan y las debe bajar con agua.

Le tiemblan las manos, las rodillas y los ojos. Siente que se ahoga.

—¿Estas bien, Draco?

La pregunta lo devuelve a la realidad. Tiene la atención de sus dos progenitores. _Es ahora o nunca_ , piensa. Y durante un segundo parece que será nunca porque no consigue articular nada pero después de un largo momento consigue hablar:

—He hablado con Althea Cubri.— _no dejes que te tiemble la voz. Respira.—Es_ asesora legal para magos.

—¿Para qué necesitas una asesora legal?

—Elaboramos una petición formal para conseguir que liberen las cuentas de la familia— _Toma aire. Controla las manos._ —Tendríamos acceso a las cuentas de Gringotts.

Sus padres hablan a la vez pero Draco ignora sus preguntas e intenta concentrarse en su discurso para no dejarse vencer por el pánico.

—Se supone que la excusa del ministerio para retener nuestros bienes es que Padre no ha terminado de cumplir su condena; pero podemos redactar una carta poder a nombre de mi madre, aduciendo la indisposición de la cabeza de la familia. De esa forma conseguiríamos recuperar nuestra liquidez sin necesidad de que Padre tenga que esperar su libertad condicional ni que tenga que renunciar a su posición como patriarca de esta familia.

—¿Podríamos recuperar la mansión?—pregunta Narcissa.

—Aún no, pero recuperaríamos los almacenes del Callejon Diagon, nuestra cámara en Gringotts y los bienes que fueron confiscados de la mansión. Padre no tendría que retirarse de sus negocios, tendría solvencia para embarcarse en nuevos proyectos y cuando tenga su libertad condicional podrá viajar.

—No te engañes, Draco. Tu madre lo intento hace años. El abogado no pudo hacer nada.

 _Calma, respira, puedes hacer esto_ —Cubri es la mejor en el campo. Usualmente no acepta nuevos clientes, pero un amigo me hizo llegar su tarjeta. Me ha dicho que lo que antes fue imposible, tal vez ahora no lo sea. Ha investigado y me dice que tenemos apoyo. El ministerio ha cambiado ciertas políticas en los últimos años y la propuesta es alentadora. Hemos redactado la carta, hemos hecho el tramite completo, solo falta que madre vaya a firmarla. Cuando lo haga todo volverá a ser como antes.

—¿Por qué a mi nombre?—pregunta su madre al mismo tiempo que su padre dice:

—Es absurdo, y una pérdida de tiempo. Cuando te cases y seas el Patriarca, todo será tuyo y podrás iniciar los trámites de recuperación. No necesitaras una carta poder.

 _Mantente firme, no tiembles_ —La carta permite a mi madre controlar la herencia sin que tú renuncies a tú título.

—No voy a retirarme, Draco. Solo en papel. Tu nombre aparecerá en todas las transacciones y proyectos, pero seguiré ayudando y te ofreceré mi consejo.

—Pero, padre, con la carta podrás adquirir acciones y continuar con tus planes. El trabajo seguirá siendo tuyo.

—Y lo será, cuando termine mi condena podré volver a tomar proyectos propios. Lo importante aquí es que tú empieces a tomar el control de tu patrimonio.

Draco toma aire, _–lento, con calma, no te muevas–_ y sus manos se vuelven puños en su regazo.

—Me han ofrecido un ascenso en San Mungo, pero lo rechace.

—¿Les has dicho que te irás?

—He pedido que me transfieran a otra sala de nivel superior.

Draco se espera el silencio.

[…]

 _Pero salí adelante, reconstruí mi vida tras la guerra y empuje todos esos pensamientos, todas esas dudas dentro de una caja de cristal. No fue perfecto, pero era tolerable y estaba listo para seguir. Estaba listo para hacer lo que tenía que hacer._

 _Y entonces llegaste tú._

 _Habías sacudido mi vida antes, me habías hecho sentir que era normal y que lo que sentía no estaba mal. Sentiste compasión de mi corazón roto, e intentaste ayudarme. Nunca te di las gracias. Quise decírtelo. Pero no pude._

 _Gracias, Harry._

 _Gracias por salvarme. No de un pájaro, ni de una rata, ni de mago oscuro, aunque también te agradezco eso. Gracias por salvar esa parte de mí que estaba dispuesto a enterrar._

 _Gracias por las cartas. Gracias por las bromas. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer un libro de quinientas páginas solo para demostrarme que no todo está perdido. Gracias por la tarjeta de Althea Cubri._

 _Gracias por ser mi amigo aun cuando te hice daño._

 _Tú preguntas_ _ **¿Qué me hace feliz?**_

 _Ja._

 _¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así?, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo sé?…_

 _No lo sé. Esa es tu respuesta._ _ **No lo sé.**_

 _¿Qué es lo que_ _ **yo**_ _quiero?_

 _Esa es fácil…_

 _Quiero ser Pocionista._

 _Quiero dormir sin tener pesadillas._

 _Quiero ser capaz de encender una chimenea._

 _Quiero poder conjurar un Patronus._

 _Quiero no sentir miedo. Pero lo tengo. Tengo miedo, Harry, y no entiendo cómo tú no lo tienes. ¿Cosa de Gryffindors?_

 _Quiero…, no quiero casarme._ _ **No quiero casarme**_ _._

 _Pero antes que nada… antes que cualquiera de esas cosas, quiero volver el tiempo. Quiero regresar a ese último domingo, justo antes de mi cumpleaños. Quiero regresar ahí y decirte sí._ _ **Sí**_ _. Iré contigo._

 _Quiero volver atrás y vivir en ese fin de semana. Tal vez fui feliz entonces y no lo supe._

 _Y tal vez nunca lo sabré._

 _Tal vez es demasiado tarde, no lo sé, pero incluso si lo fuera, por primera vez estoy listo para hacer lo que realmente quiero._

[…]

—Pero cariño-

—Quiero ser Pocionista.— _no tomes agua, si paras ahora no podrás volver a empezar—_ No quiero ser inversionista. No quiero pasarme la vida comprando y vendiendo acciones. No quiero financiar proyectos.

Draco siente que se atraganta, _–dilo, solo dilo, no te acobardes ahora._

—No quiero casarme.

Silencio.

Draco toma aire y nota que su pecho tiembla. Ha hecho nota mental de todos los posibles escenarios. Está listo para todo.

Falso.

No está listo para ver a sus padres palidecer, no está listo para ver a su madre llorar, no está listo para ver a su padre gritar.

[…]

 **La vida es tan incierta, que la felicidad debe aprovecharse en el momento en que se presenta. Alejandro Dumas.**

[…]

El chalet que los padres de Hermione compraron en Australia, y que Harry renta, está a quince minutos de la playa. Tiene dos pisos, una terraza exterior, un sinfín de ventanas, y Harry se ha encargado personalmente de colocar cada una de las protecciones exteriores.

Una de ellas consiste en hacer brillar la pulsera que el moreno usualmente lleva en su mano derecha. Nada de alarmas ni trampas, una discreta forma de saber si hay intrusos en la casa.

Harry se despierta al sentir el calor que emana de la pulsera e inmediatamente reacciona sin dudar. Sale de su cama, toma su varita y avanza hacia las escaleras. Su reloj de mesa indica que son las tres de la mañana. En el piso de abajo solo hay sombras y Harry está listo para empezar a lanzar maldiciones cuando las luces se encienden de pronto y un coro grita:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

En el piso inferior lo saludan Hermione y Ron a la cabeza de un grupo conformado de todos sus amigos. Harry se ríe, del alivio y la felicidad, mientras baja las escaleras.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunta Harry ya en el piso inferior.

—Festejando tu cumpleaños—le dice Ron en cuanto lo abraza.

—¿Cómo…?

—Ha sido idea de Teddy—explica Hermione abrazándolo—Andrómeda se puso en contacto conmigo y hemos puesto manos a la obra.

—¡Padrino!—Teddy se aparece de la nada y Harry se ríe mientras lo alza en brazos.—¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

—¡Pequeño diablillo, tú deberías estar durmiendo!

—Noho—le responde el chiquillo feliz—Andy me ha dado permiso de dormirme tarde.

—No te preocupes, Harry—le dice Hermione dándole una palmada cariñosa al niño—Recuerda que en Inglaterra hay un retraso de nueve horas. La idea era celebrar tu cumpleaños lo más temprano posible, para que el viaje de vuelta no sea un incordio.

Sus amigos se alinean para darle su abrazo, aunque Teddy insiste en quedarse entre sus brazos. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, la familia Weasley al completo y varios compañeros de Hogwarts desfilan frente a él. Todos lo felicitan con cariño y poco después se dispersan para disfrutar de la mesa de bocadillos y bebidas que han organizado en el exterior.

Harry los sigue y se sorprende de las luces, las mesas y la música.

—No queríamos despertarte—le explica Hermione mientras le tiende un vaso con cerveza—Así que hemos preparado todo aquí afuera y hemos entrado solo para sorprenderte.

—Es una suerte que Hermione se sepa de memoria las protecciones que has puesto en la casa—explica Ron mientras prueba los bocadillos.—Por Merlín, estas cosas están deliciosas, ¿Andrómeda las hizo?

—¿Dónde está ella?—pregunta Harry al no verla.

Ron le sonríe.—En la cocina, tenía bocadillos que requerían de un horno. Me parece que ella también te tiene un regalo.

Harry regresa a la casa un poquitín sorprendido de que ninguno de sus amigos lo siga. Encuentra a Andrómeda en su cocina sirviendo vasos y rellenando frituras.

Harry se detiene en la puerta de entrada cuando descubre que no está sola.

—Hola Harry—saluda Luna Lovegood acercándose para ofrecerle un cariñoso abrazo.—Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias Luna.

—Querida, ¿puedes llevarte estos bocadillos afuera?—pregunta Andrómeda y Luna asiente antes de cargar con una de las charolas.

—Muy bien,—Andrómeda se limpia las manos, guarda su varita y se acerca a Harry con los brazos extendidos—vamos Teddy, ayúdame con el pastel.

Teddy se inclina hacia ella y Harry se queda de pie mientras ambos se alejan. El silencio se prolonga un momento hasta:

—Feliz cumpleaños—dice Draco de pie junto al horno, indeciso y tembloroso.

Algo dentro de Harry florece, lo siente crecer y expandirse. Solo puede decirle:—Leí tu carta.

Draco asiente en conformidad y no dice nada. Harry quiere extender la mano y acercarse, pero se traga la necesidad y se queda dónde está. Luna regresa por el resto de los bocadillos apenas dos minutos después, el moreno se ofrece a ayudarla y los tres enfilan hacia el patio frontal.

[…]

La fiesta es ruidosa y alegre. Como parecen ser todas las fiestas que involucran a Teddy. Hay bebida, juegos, gritos y muchas remembranzas. Harry participa en todas las conversaciones, feliz y dichoso. Draco se queda detrás, siempre junto a Andrómeda. Luna, Hermione e incluso Ron se acercan para charlar con él. La familia Weasley lo saluda de lejos, y todo parece avanzar sin problema.

La mayoría de los invitados se marchan alrededor de las seis de la mañana, cuando el cielo comienza a clarear. Hermione, Ron y Luna se quedan para ayudar a limpiar, pero terminan yéndose un par de horas después. Andrómeda se desaparece llevando a un exhausto Teddy, cuyo reloj biológico le dice que son las once de la noche aun cuando el sol brilla en el cielo.

Harry conjura gruesas cortinas oscuras para darle a su habitación privacidad y calma. También coloca un hechizo antiruido y sale dejando a Andrómeda durmiendo con Teddy.

Encuentra a Draco apoyado en la baranda de la terraza, mirando hacia la nada.

—Creí que te irías con el resto—dice Harry, apoyándose en el pasamanos a una distancia prudente.

—He venido con Andrómeda—explica Draco en voz baja.

—Si quieres dormir puedo poner un colchón extra en la sala.

—Estoy bien, ¿tienes que ir a trabajar?

—Debería,—Harry se ríe y aspira el fresco aire de la mañana—pero es viernes y…

Se queda callado cuando siente la mano de Draco sobre la suya. Se gira apoyando la cadera sobre la baranda mientras deja que el rubio tome su mano. Draco no lo mira, demasiado concentrado en apretar y sujetar sus dedos.

La expresión de su rostro es clara como el agua.

—No puedes volver al pasado—dice Harry de pronto y Draco se entiesa en su lugar, incrédulo y herido.

Cuando hace el ademán de soltarlo, Harry se apresura a sujetarlo.

—No puedes aferrarte a un momento y esperar que se repita. Tenemos que construir algo nuevo.

Los ojos de Draco lo enfocan y Harry experimenta una súbita descarga cuando ve con toda claridad lo que se agita dentro del rubio.

—Yo también tuve miedo—dice, acariciando con suavidad los nudillos pálidos.—Tengo miedo de que Teddy desarrolle su licantropía. Tengo miedo de que mis amigos resulten heridos, pero no tengo miedo de **esto**.

Está casi seguro de que Draco le dará una réplica sarcástica, está en su naturaleza ser irónico, para su sorpresa el rubio suspira, aferra su mano con decisión y lo mira.

Sus ojos son como plata pura.

—¿De verdad quieres esto?

Harry sonríe y su respuesta es inclinarse y besarlo. Un suave roce que dice _sí_.

Se sobresalta cuando Draco se gira hacia él y en lugar de apartarse se inclina por voluntad propia. Ese beso es completamente nuevo y diferente. Harry se deleita con él, suspira contra él. Es mil veces más entusiasta y prometedor que cualquiera que hayan compartido antes.

Cuando se separan, Harry se siente embotado y caliente. Draco lo mira con una expresión parecida, hay miedo ahí, al parecer es inevitable, pero también hay deseo.

Franco y simple deseo.

Harry extiende los brazos y lo atrae hacia él. Para su sorpresa Draco no reacciona con la misma pasividad de antes, sus manos se deslizan por su rostro y su cuello. La sensación de los dedos fríos contra su piel caliente es electrizante.

Draco lo besa con decisión, lo besa con firmeza.

Harry sonríe con él y lo toca, como siempre ha querido tocarlo. Lo más delicioso es sentir que Draco responde con igual intensidad.

[…]

Al principio no es fácil.

Harry sigue teniendo su oficina en Australia, Draco vive con Andrómeda después de la terrible pelea con sus padres. Se ven los fines de semana, aunque hay veces que en las que solo se ven una vez al mes.

Draco estudia con empecinada necedad y de vez en cuando visita a Cubri para investigar cómo van las cosas con sus padres. Gracias a ella se entera que la apelación ha sido un éxito y que su madre es quien controla el patrimonio Malfoy. Sabe que su padre se ha reincorporado al mercado laboral y se encuentra invirtiendo en la apertura de una vinatería.

Draco les escribe ocasionalmente, les cuenta qué hace y cómo van las cosas en San Mungo. No ha recibido respuesta de ellos, pero no se da por vencido. Nunca menciona a Harry en sus cartas, pero cuando uno de los periodistas del Profeta saca un artículo sobre Harry y él de vacaciones en Estambul, lo primero que Draco hace es sentarse a escribirle a su madre.

Tarda mucho tiempo en concebir esa carta, pero una vez que empieza no puede parar. Se sincera con ella como debió hacerlo antes y le cuenta cosas que nunca había dicho en voz alta. Tampoco recibe respuesta entonces y Draco lo deja estar.

Los días van y vienen aunque ya no son una sucesión de proyectos y pendientes. Draco trabaja con el mismo ahínco que antes, pero ahora disfruta de salir y vivir. Disfruta de llevar a Teddy a comer, disfruta de verlo correr por el jardín mientras intenta volar con la escoba que Harry le dio. Disfruta de los fines de semana que pasa con Harry. Y espera con ilusión las veces que les toca quedarse solos.

Su cumpleaños llega –una fiesta discreta organizada por su tía, la primera en la que sus padres no están presentes– y se va. Lo celebra en la casa de Harry, rodeado de los amigos de Harry y de los pocos que él mismo ha conseguido reunir.

Pese a la felicidad, su miedo sigue ahí. Tiene miedo cuando presenta su examen como Pocionista Experto. Tiene miedo cuando renuncia a San Mungo y decide iniciar con su propia oficina independiente. Tiene miedo cada vez que manda una carta para sus padres. Tiene miedo cuando decide vivir con Harry. El miedo lo sacude cuando la mudanza termina y se encuentra rodeado de cajas en un país caluroso sin nadie que conozca.

Si Harry está cerca, Draco lo besa hasta que el miedo desaparece. Y si Harry no está, Draco enumera cada una de las cosas buenas que tiene. Se concentra en un recuerdo feliz y lucha contra la sensación fría que inunda su estómago. Es posible que el miedo nunca se vaya, es posible que exista en él para siempre, pero Draco ha aprendido a hacerle frente.

Dos meses antes de su cumpleaños número veintidós, Cubri le escribe para avisarle que han conseguido recuperar la mansión familiar. El mensaje lo paraliza, tarda dos días en decidirse pero al final vuelve.

La mansión Malfoy no ha recibido los cuidados apropiados. Sus elegantes jardines son ahora una jungla de malezas, bichos y enredaderas. Las preciosas rejas de hierro macizo están cubiertas de polvo y oxido. Las ventanas están grises de polvo y en el interior los muebles que no fueron destruidos en batalla están cubiertos de tierra y hojas.

Draco se queda de pie en medio del salón, recordando. Tiene muchos recuerdos felices, hubo fiestas y reuniones alegres, pero los recuerdos negros tienen más fuerza. Draco mira el salón y piensa, no en las risas y la música de su infancia, piensa en Harry ahí, arrodillado, deforme, a punto de morir.

Se queda mucho tiempo ahí, paseando por la biblioteca, husmeando en las habitaciones, evocando los horrores de la guerra. Solo reacciona cuando oye el crepitar de la chimenea y los pasos provenientes del salón. Encuentra a sus padres acompañados de un elfo.

Lucius es el primero en reaccionar. Se envara en su lugar y regresa por donde vino, llevándose al elfo con él.

Draco no se lo reprocha.—Hola, madre.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?

—Quería verla.

Su madre no dice nada y Draco no tiene nada más que decir, lo más importante lo ha escrito en sus cartas.

—Será mejor que me vaya—dice al girar hacia la puerta.

—Draco—su madre lo mira con tristeza—Esté es tu hogar.

Draco asiente y se marcha incapaz de quedarse ahí. Regresa a casa aunque el viaje es pesado y largo, regresa a los brazos de Harry, quien lo abraza sin hacer preguntas.

Solo ahí Draco reúne valor.

Está vez le escribe a su padre. Se sincera con él y le cuenta de sus miedos, de las pesadillas, del terror que lo sacude al pensar en volver a la mansión. También le habla de Harry, de lo que siente, y le explica por qué no puede cumplir con las expectativas de la familia. Se despide por última vez expresando el profundo cariño que siente por sus padres.

.

Para su sorpresa no siente miedo mientras ve que la lechuza se pierde en el horizonte. Por primera vez se siente libre…

—¿Draco?

Harry se acerca y Draco bebe de él. Lo toca y lo besa con la certeza de que eso es lo que quiere.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco recibe una lechuza una semana antes de Navidad.

" _Draco,_

 _Hemos terminado de arreglar la casa, ¿te gustaría visitarnos para la cena de Navidad?"_

Draco lee varias veces la carta, incrédulo, especialmente porque junto a ella viene otra invitación. Una a nombre de Harry Potter.

Draco sonríe y se ríe. No se hace muchas ilusiones, pero ahora se permite soñar.

 **FIN**

¡Y se acabó! Me he dado cuenta que tengo problemas para escribir finales. Oh, dios mío. Siento que esto se ha quedado incompleto. Siento que aunque escriba cincuenta capítulos no podría terminarlo. Pero bien, esto ha sido todo.

Gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que me acompañaron hasta aquí. Gracias por sus mensajes, su apoyo y sus review. A veces no puedo sentarme a contestarlos personalmente pero los leo y gracias ellos me siento frente a la computadora con ganas de seguir.

El apoyo ha sido maravilloso y revitalizante.

Nos veremos (espero) después. Saludos.


End file.
